Sexual Orientation?
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: They're best friends. Sasuke tells Sakura a secret, right when she was about to confess her love that secrets stops her. What exactly are they going to do now? Are they still best friends? One more question. What is YOUR sexual orientation?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Hey, everyone! Okay, so I decided to post this story up because, well, I have been longing to actually take time to type this and all. Before I go any farther, I would like to give my thanks to a few people. One, is for my sister, for actually helping me come up with this idea. Second one, is TragedyDrawl, because she helped me come up with the whole idea on how to start this story. Yeah, oh! And to all the reviewers that reviewed my other story called, Sweethearts : Story Of An Outcast. Alright, honestly, I hope you guys would take the time to review, I love long and meaningful reviews. I don't care if you're pointing out something that I had mistaken or just saying how you hate or love it. Any advice, that will help me stories improve is very respected. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story! Wow, wasn't that a long author note?!**

P.S: When the climax of the story is revealed, I will tell you why I wrote this story...and what inspired me.

_Disclaimer: Let us get straight to the point. I do not own the show 'Naruto' or any of the characters. But the plot, is owned by me and my sister. Yeah! At least I own something right?! What do you own? I pair of shoes?! Haha! Kidding. Moving on._

* * *

There was once a female, with a pale skin tone. She had an odd natural hair color. It was pink hair that reached just below her shoulder. Her eyes were enchanting emerald orbs. The girl was jogging down her street to her house, with some spandex shorts, and a green active shirt. The girl's name was Haruno Sakura. Sakura's hair was up in a high ponytail, sweat running down her neck. Sakura was twenty and was in her second year of college She soon reached her door, only to find it wasn't locked.

The Haruno girl held her breath and entered her house, which was white on the outside with four windows, and a small balcony. The breath she held was suddenly released as she found a her raven-haired, onyx eyed, best friend. Who she, by the way, loved more then a mere friend. He was only a year older then her, but oddly, still in the same year in collage. Her best friend's name since high school was named Uchiha Sasuke. His plain white shirt with skinny jeans and some black and white checkered 'VANS' made him the most handsome man in the world.

"Sasuke, what the _hell_ are you doing in my _house_?!" Sakura screeched. Sakura walked over to him, and gave him a light, friendly, hug. Even though she wanted it to become more.

"Is it wrong for someone to hang out with their best friend?"

"You could have called me!"

"I know you jog every Saturday morning, why the hell would I call if you leave it in your bedroom every Saturday morning? Plus, you did give me an extra key to your house. That's your fault. Now, go take a shower and go get dressed. We're going to go over to Ino's to hang out with everyone else." Sasuke informed as he walked over to the radio, and placed a CD in it. A Skylit Drive's song, 'A Reason For Broken Wings' came on, as Sakura quickly jogged up the stairs.

* * *

"SAKURA! Are you ready yet?! You're taking forever!" Sasuke complained as he flipped through the channels. It seems he got bored of listening to music. Soon, a response came from above the stairs.

"I'm done, I'm done. Keep your balls in your pants." Sakura came down dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white decorated shirt that went mid-thigh which had to be tied from behind. On her feet were some zebra print ballet flats. "Sasuke, be a sweetheart and tie the back of this shirt." Sakura turned around and he tied it with ease. Sakura now looked decent. Her hair was now down, and still a little wet from the shower she had took.

"Alright, you do have your car with you, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"No duh, Saki. What did you think I did? Jog here? Sorry, I'm not like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, "I can't believe your my best friend."

"Well, Believe it!" she said as she stuck out her pink tongue.

"Stop it! You sound like the idiot, Naruto."

"Don't call Naruto an idiot just because you are!"

"Sakura! I'm hurt!" he pretended to grip his heart and lean his head back on the headrest in his black Mercedes Benz. Sakura gave a giggle and ruffled his spiky raven hair, "Okay, enough. I need to focus on the road. Here, I'll turn on the music." His skilled pale hands turned on the radio and placed in a CD all while turning left. 'Smother Me' by The Used came on. Emerald eyes narrowed. This song was so...so.. _meaningful_.

"Um. Sasuke?"

"What happened?" he answered.

"C-can you change the song?"

"No, I love this song."

"B-but Sasuke!"

He then started to sing it, "Let me be the one who calls you baby, all the time. Surely you can take some comfort, knowing that you're mine." Sakura gripped her handle door next to her. Sakura shut her eyes. His voice was so beautiful, especially when he was singing that song. He never sings unless he's with her.

It hurt so much, because she knew. She _knew _that she would just be a best friend in his eyes.

She knew,

"Saki?"

She knew that, they would never,

"Sakura??"

Ever be together.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"You okay? You spaced out."

"Oh, its nothing! Nothing... nothing at all." Sakura whispered out. Sasuke had concern wash all over his face.

"You sure? If you want, I can change the song." He said, as his onyx orbs stared at her form. Sakura shook her head multiple times, "Sakura, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"O-of course! I know that! You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, anything at all."

He sighed, as if he was thinking about something, "Sakura, I have to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's just um... I think I'm... Never mind. Forget about it." Sasuke said after about a good ten seconds of staring at her face. For some odd reason, Sakura got all giddy inside. Sakura smiled brightly at him and turned her head to her side, staring at the houses that passed by, "Sakura, look, I should warn you. Ino, Naruto and them, they planned a party. Just for the group, they'll make you drink alchol if you're not careful."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, Mr. Uchiha. Actually, I think I'm up for a little whisky."

"Fine I won't, Haruno. Just do not go overoard." he said teasingly back.

* * *

"Forehead-girl! How's it going?" her blonde friend named Ino said who was smiling brightly. Stepping aside to let the two best friends inside her small home. Inside, everyone was already there talking, eating, or just messing around. Hinata quickly came to greet her with Tenten, and Temari at her side.

"Hey Sakura." they all said to her giving her a light hug. Sakura grinned at them and asked how was their day so far. Of course the only answered with a 'fine' and the five then started about gossip what had happened the last day they were apart since they were all way to busy setting up their futures.

"Yesterday, I spent like a hour in the mall and when I was there I spotted this cute shirt..it had a cut right here," she then gripped her fingers together, as if she was going to slice a tomato in one hand, and then made a low-cut shape that was said to be the shirts design. "It was a light yellow with a bee in the corner, I wanted it so bad, but I spent it on this." Ino pointed at her short shorts that had hanging threads at the end of it. It was a light shade. Her top was a plaid red plaid shirt that had a few bits of white and black on it. Her hair, as usual, was up.

"Really? I found this old thing in my closet this morning." Tenten confessed. Her outfit was really different then her loud-mouth female friend. She wore skinny jeans that were grey. She wore a white tank top with a red and grey long sleeve cardigan over it. Her hair was in its ordinary buns.

"I borrowed my cousins." Temari said, as she wore black leggings, a mini skirt and a brown polka-dot shirt, "She forced me to wear this.." she added, her hair was in down, and it reached her shoulders.

"O-oh, I just picked this out when I h-heard that we were going to h-hang out." their shy friend, Hinata, wore a knee length summer dress that was white and had lavender flowers from below, and if you look a bit higher, it fades to white. Hinata also had on a white necklace around her neck.

"Anyway, back to my story!" Ino said, "Right when I was about to grab it, to you know, get a closer look at it. This old lady jumps in and snags it! At first I shrugged it off and then reached for another one..Guess what? There wasn't anymore! We started a ruckus and then got kicked out of the store... it was unfair, I wanted that shirt so bad..." the remaining girls laughed.

"No worries, Ino. Sure you can find a better shirt!" Temari comforted and then looked around the house. Sakura grinned mischievously and then decided to tease her friend.

"Whatcha looking at, hmm? Are you searching for...you know... _Shikamaru Nara_??" The girl who Sakura teased hand a bit of red on her cheeks and then the pink haired girl giggled loudly catching everyone's attention, who stared at her strangely. Sakura quickly looked at her friends, "Hey... everyone. How are you all doing this fine day..?" she asked.

They all knew there was something that she wasn't mentioning but five boys and the three girls just turned back to their conversation with the people near them. All were friends in the Yamanaka's household. So it wasn't a big deal. Shikamaru Nara, was a boy the same age as Temari, who was two years older, he was a genius. Temari has gotten very fond of the man. They met up with the whole group a few times and some times, it was just the two of them, but they weren't together, much to Temari's disappointment.

Might as well, tell you who everyone else is crushing on or dating. Let us start with Hinata. The most obvious one, she's deeply in love with the another blond loudmouth. His name is Naruto Uzamaki and he's completely sweet, kind, loving, oblivious, and annoying all at the same time. Everytime he comes about a foot near her, she starts madly blushing. Sakura only felt sorry that he didn't take notice. Unlike Temari, Hinata has never been alone with. If she was, it was only for about a short moment.

Ino was crushing on Sai, an artist who never names his work. When they first met, he called her beautiful, while he called Sakura Ugly or Hag. Letting it go, Sakura sense the spark between them whenever they would gaze into each others eyes. Ino has been on numerous dates with many guys but ever since Sai came into her life, she never went on dates unless it was him. Sai has jet black hair and coal black eyes, he doesn't really show his emotions and that's what pisses Ino off sometimes. How he would give her that fake smile...and how she would enjoy it.

Tenten, her brunette friend is dating a man that keeps his feelings to himself. His name was Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. Tenten is the only one who could have complete control over him. They have been dating for months now, and they have been content. Sakura knew that someday they would marry each other. Neji is quite, and easily annoyed. It is obvious that he will do anything in his power to protect Tenten, even if it cost him his life.

As for Sakura, well, you already know who she is crushing on...and boy, she's crushing bad. Naruto, the loud male then popped out of nowhere, with two bottles of different types of alchol. One was a whisky, the the other was red wine. "Who's up for some wine and some whisky?"

Every girl shrugged their shoulders and nodded, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Hinata was the only one who declined. She wasn't a big fan of getting drunk. Nevertheless, she just followed them. Soon, everyone was in the kitchen. Sakura just greeted whoever she saw.

"Oh, what's up Sai?"

"Hi, Ugly. Nothing much. Don't drink too much." he warned. Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded. Sakura gulped down the whisky that was in her small cup. Sakura does not like taking shots, it burns her throat. She prefers just drinking it calmly, unlike all her other friends who drink it viciously.

After about ten minutes, everyone except Hinata drunk at least one cup. Sakura had only about five, Naruto had ten, Tenten and Sai only had four, Neji one, Sasuke two, Ino seven, and Shikamaru three. Neji and Sasuke were the ones who felt responsible for watching over their friends. Sakura was not all that drunk she still had some sense.

"Damn, I'm going to have a bad hangover tomorrow!" Naruto whined as he tipped the bottle in his hand, only to be disappointed to find it empty. He dropped the bottle on the floor, not caring that sharp pieces of glass now surrounded the floor.

"Na-ru-to! You idiot! Cl-Clean that up! My parents are going to throw a fit!" Ino slurred. She tripped on a folded piece of rug she yelped as she saw that she was about to fall in a puddle of sharp glass. Only, Sai prevented her from doing so. "Thanks, Sai!!!!"

* * *

"Told you that they were going to make you drink." Sasuke smartly said as he entered the kitchen, to find his best friend sitting on a chair staring blankly at the table in front of her.

"Eh, well you drank, too."

"Only one cup..you had what? Six? Seven?"

"Wrong! I had five! You sure do suck at math, you know that?" she laughed and pointed a finger to him. Then pointed at herself, "I'm not that drunk. I am pretty sober. I've had worst!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Are you alright if you stay here for a few hours with everyone else?"

He recieved a questioning glance from her clearly asking where he was going. When he didn't answer, she voiced her thoughts, "Why? Where are you going?" she heard him sigh.

Sakura had to wait for a few seconds for him to answer. "Relax. Sakura I'm only just going to hang out with some friends.." It seemed Sakura was fully sober again.

"Wow...Really?" Sakura not willing to believe what he just told her. His other friends are a group where she couldn't believe that he befriended with. Sure, they were nice and all. But a majority of them were....gay, or bisexual. Don't get her wrong, she has nothing against gay guys. Actually, they all seem very laid back, and cool to talk to. It was that, ever since they came into Sasuke's life, he ditched her and his original friends for them.

"Hn. Why?"

"You're the one who told me to come over here to hang out with _everyone_. Everyone isn't everyone if one member of the group is gone! Sasuke, you can't just ditch me, I should of at least brought my car! I never planned on staying for a few hours, my mom and I were planning on getting some coffee together.."

"If it's that much of a big deal, I'll drop you off. Better yet, go get a ride from Ino."

"Double wow! Ino is drunk, everyone is pretty drunk except for Hinata, and Neji.." Sakura informed.

"Get a ride from Hinata or Neji." Sasuke suggested, well, ordered. He took a peek at the clock hanging at the wall "I'm leaving now. Told the guys I'll be there in about ten minutes." he just left her, without another word. Sometimes, Sasuke really gets under Sakura's skin. Not in a good way.

The two best friends don't very fight often. Time after time, they do get into small disagreements. This was just one of them after about one day, they would live like this never happened. She frowned, and then went to ask the the not intoxicated Hinata for a ride home.

* * *

**Okay, there is the start of the new story! Please go ahead and tell me what you guys think of it! I hope it was decent. That was about three thousand letters. I worked on this for the longest time ever! **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Until Next Time!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while, it is just that the other day my computer messed up badly! There was litterly, nothing to do. Not even the phone, or the television worked! I wanted to go and hang out with my friends, but they were all busy. That wasn't fair. So I just took a nap then listened to my iPod. How was your week so far? Anything interesting happen? Go ahead and tell me!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!_

_Let us see what happened recently._

_

* * *

_

The two best friends don't very fight often. Time after time, they do get into small disagreements. This was just one of them after about one day, they would live like this never happened. She frowned, and then went to ask the the not intoxicated Hinata for a ride home.

* * *

"So he goes and ditches me for his other friends! Unbelievable, right? Did you know he said he wanted to tell me something this morning? I wonder if he likes me more then a friend. It makes things much more easier." The shy girl nodded in understanding. Yes, Hinata was the only one in the group who knew that Sakuraisin love with her best friend.

"S-Sakura, you shouldn't get y-your hopes up. If he said he wanted to t-tell you some-something it could mean th-that he just wanted to tell you that h-he.." Hinata was rudely cut off by Sakura.

"And what, Hinata? He'll say, 'Hey Sakura, I got a new dog. I just made a big deal out of it to surprise you! Isn't that great?' You and I both know that he will never ever do that. Damn it, I hate it when he gets under my skin. I also hate it when he ditches me for his gay friends! So frustrating. You know how Sasuke and I have that hang out day on Saturday?" Hinatanodded. "Well, after one Saturday, he cancelled on me! Then guess what, since he did that, I went to the library. Guess who I saw? Yep, I saw Sasukewalking by with his friends. He ditched me for them! I got over it after about three days."

"W-well you guys are best friends. I g-guess it is normal for a few f-fights here and there."

"I guess." very soon, they arrived at the front of Sakura'shouse. "Thanks for the ride. By the way, I think you should know that I lied to Sasukeaboutthe whole getting coffee with my mother. I'll call you later, oh you should really tell Narutosoon." with a wink. Sakura left the blushing girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Sakura was doing quite well after her disagreement withher best friend. She took a nice, long, hot bath. After that, she then took out an apple and chewed on it making sure she brought her phone from her bedroom as she watched some television. The girl was interrupted when there was a knock on her door. She got up, taking a bite of her green apple. She opened it.

"Sasuke?" she was utterly surprised to see him on her doorstep. Even more surprised to see that he brought all his gay friends with him. She was slightly pissed as well. I mean, who does that?! "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sakura. I need a favor." he said.

"And what would that be?" she asked pretty curious of what he was going to ask from her. His friends smiled at her, as if a silent greeting. There was also a red-head with them. Four guys, one girl. _Gross, wonder what they were doing. Talk about gang bang._Sakura thought disgustingly.

"We needed a place to hang out."

_'WHAT?! How dare he! He barges in here, asks for a place to hang out. With his friends that I hardly even know! Some best friend he is! I can not believe him!' _she didn't show how outraged she was. Sakura have an apologeticsmileat the five of them. "Oh, really? Look, I'm sorry. I still have to go meet up with my mom."

"It's cool, we'll stay here." his friend said. He was platinum blonde and he had a chunk of light blue. He seemed fairly nice, and kind, but Sakura shook her head, she refused to have a couple of strangers in her house. Excluding Sasuke, of course.

"I can't let you do that!!" Sakura bursted. Sakura cursed herself for just saying that out loud as if she was hiding something, she needed to think of something. And quick. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain. "M-my dad. He's going to come in about thirty minutes. He was going to check if I had enough room.."

"Room for what, Saki?" Sasuke asked.

"Room for what? Why would you ask something like that!!" Sakura laughed very fakely it was visible that she was sweating, "It is obvious that my dad is going to check if I have enough room, in my bedroom to see if they can fit a TV in there."

"We're only going to be in here for about fifteen minutes, just to smoke some pot." the guy with the blue-streak said. Sakura never caught his name.

"Sasuke knows how my dad is. He always comes about ten minutes early! Or less. So I think it is better if you guys go run along. What is your names anyway? I never knew."

"Heh, I'm Dylan. That's Juugo, Karin, and you already know Sasuke."

"I'm Sakura. You guys better go. My mom is probably--" just then, a phone rang, from about the table near the TV in the living room. Sakura excused herself and went to go get it_. Hinata, good timing. Please, play along_. She answered it while walking back to Sasuke, Dylan, Juugo and Karin.

"Mom! Are you waiting at the cafe already?" she waited for a few seconds so that it looked like she was talking on the phone.

_"S-Sakura? It's Hinata. Did I get the wrong number?" _

"Oh! No, no! I'll be over there in a few seconds. Sasuke just came for a...visit." she prayed that Hinata will get the hint.

_"I g-get it..Let me get this straight. Sasukeis over there with h-his b-buddies, am I correct?" _

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call you when I'm about a block away alright?"

_"O-okay. Take care."_

"Good-bye, Hin-Mom! See you soon." she hung up.

"What did your mom say?" Sasuke asked. He was probably sensing something very off about Sakura's behaviour. Sakura smirked, because knowing Sasuke, she knew that the question was going to be asked.

"She said she doesn't want to be waited any longer. She also said that my dad is coming home early, oh, she also says 'hi'. Why don't you guys just go to Sasuke's house?"

"Sasuke doesn't want us smoking up his place." Karin said, smiling sweetly at Sasuke. Sakura felt anger build up inside of her. Sakura knew that her and this red-head were not going to get along. Also, if she was eyeing Sasuke like that, she was either straight, or bisexual. Sakura skimmed the girls outfit. Karin, was wearing short-shorts, that should be called underwear. It was way to short. You could see a quarter of her ass cheeks! Sakura mentally gagged. Her shirt was a black spaghetti strap and it had a bedazzled picture of an out-lined girl.

Dylan was wearing something similar, yet something very different. He also short-shorts. But not as short as the girls. He had a see-through white shirt, and a black hoodie that didn't even reach the rim of his shorts. It looked like someone cut it in half. You could see that Dylan was wearing a bit of eye-liner and eye-shadow.

Juugo'slong, black pants made him stick out from the two short-short wearers. He had orange carrot-like hair, as a shirt, he wore a purple V-neck that had a black vest ontop. Juugo was wearing a bit of eyeliner and tha twas about it. Sakura had a feeling this guy was also bisexual. Somehow, Dylan was the only one that visibly look gay. While Karin just looked like a straight up slut.

Sakura let Karin's words sink into her head. Unable to hold back her anger any longer, she glared at her best friend. "You didn't want them smoking up your place?! So you let them come here, out of all places, and you think that I would let you guys smoke pot in here?! God, you sure are clueless. You guys cannot smoke in here." Sakura calmed down a bit, "Look, there is a stonerpark. People smoke freely over there. It isn't to far but cops surround that place time to time. Go by the collage I attend, then take a left. It's called 'Stone Park'."

"They have a stoner park? Why do they call is it called Stone Park?" Juugo asked. Clearly, he was not offended that Sakura just implied them as stoners.

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Yes. They do. Because, there are big stones everywhere. So you guys could smoke without being caught." Funny how things started out so well in the morning and has gotten bad all in a blink of an eye. Sakura answered Juugo's questions without emotion. Three of them shrugged and left. Walking into Sasuke's car. Sasuke sticked behind.

"You're not mad at me, are you Saki?" he asked softly.

Sakurasighed, there was no use in getting worked up. With Sasuke, you'll just loose. "No, I'm not. Now get out." Sakura said playfully. Her love for him was stronger. It would overcome every single fight that they had. They'll just make up some time. No matter how much she wanted to be mad at him.

She shut the door in his face. Sakura then ran to her kitchen window that had a perfectly good view of the front of her house. Sakura saw Sasuke get into the drivers seat, and drive off. Dylan was in the passangers seat, while the other two were in the back. Sakura was mad at herself for giving into his soft voice so freely. She curssed her heart, she blamed her love. Her lies were certainly not helping at all.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata? Yeah, about that, I'm sorry for dragging you into that mess." Sakuraawaited for her acceptance of her apology. "Sure. Actually, I called if you want to go hang out? Maybe with Tenten, I want to tell her about that whole Sasuke thing." Sakura said steadily, she gave in some thought about actually telling the girls but one by one sounded less drastic. "Of course I'm sure! I just need to ge it off my chest. It'll be much easier if I could talk about this to more then one person, I'll pick you up in around five minutes." Sakura was silent for a moment. It passed about forty- five minutes, and thirty seconds when Sasuke arrived and left. Not like she was counting.

Sakura slipped outside grabbing her keys, and making sure that her door was locked. She opened the door of her silver Volvo and jumped in. Turning the key, the engine roared. Sakura quicky turned on the radio, before checking the time. "It's already four. Time sure just flew by." she muttered. Sakura then backed out of her drive-way and on the pavement, driving to Hinata's house where Tenten should also be. About three minutes later, she reached the light brown house.

The silver car she drove got parked in front of the house before she stepped out and knocked lightly on the door. Soon enough, the light green door opened. Revealing her shy friend. "Hey Hinata. Is Tenten here?"

"Y-yes. You a-are here early. In f-fact, you are t-two minutes early."

"Better being early then late right? Plus, there was no trouble getting here. I only live about four blocks over."

"Sakura, hey! You wanted to tell me something?" Tenten popped her head over Hinata's. Tenten was fairly taller then the shy one.

Sakurashook her head before returning the greeting, "Hey there, Ten! Not here I will tell you in the lounge."

Whenever she spoke of the word, 'lounge' that meant she was talking about a chilling spot near this sweet shop. Also in there, you could play many games as you wish. Free of charge! The lounge was behind the place, and only a few people know about it. Every night, at around seven or eight, there would be a performance. They also is equipped instruments of every and any kind so that guest are allowed to play and sing as they wish.

* * *

Tentenwas familiar withthe place but the last time she came here was months ago. She took in the things that changed from her last visit. There was about three long, brown couches witha table in the middle with a single candle on top. Above them, a brown curtain like thing protected them from any unwanted bugs that may enter. It was transparent, meaning that yo uare able to see through it. There was another group, over in the other corner. They paid no attention to them.

The three girls sat down on the couches, making themselves comfortable. Tenten even placed her feet upon the table. "So, what's this whole thing about?"

"I have to tell you something. Something big. Something that you can't tell anyone. Something that has taken a huge impact on me. Some-"

Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes at her friend, "Something, something, something. I get it, just tell me already."

Sakura then started fidgeting. This obviously sparked Tenten's attention. "Uhh..Well..You see.."

It was visible that Tentenstarted to get irritated with all the stalling. Tentenknew that whatever she was going to say, it is important. The girl never saw her pink-haired friend stutter, and start playing with the hem of her shirt, it was as if she was another Hinata! Sakura then turned red. Tenten was drowned in her own thoughts that she never caught what she said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I-I'm.." she trailed off, and Tenten took it as a worst problem scenario.

"You're pregnant?!" Tenten busted. Sakura glared at her. Sakura also blushed at how loud the girl was.

"No! What makes you think that?! Did you hear what I was saying?! I said that I'm--"

"You're pregnant? I don't even remember you losing your virginity." a so familiar voice asked. Sakura gasped and turned. A smile broke out from her face.

"Oh my god! Gaara, what are you doing here?! Are you visiting your sister? How did you find out about this place?" Sakura asked, her friend, Gaara, was like another best friend. His red hair, that was meant to be a bit messy, and dark brown eyes made him stand out. Sakura knew this boy about, a year longer then Sasuke. His sister, Temari, is attending collage here. While Gaara preferred to go to the farthest one. In another state. Standford University.

"So much questions, Saku. One at a time!" Gaara playfully said. Sakuragiggled and just couldn't contain herself, she hugged him. "Actually, I am here to visit my sister. I found out about this place when I entered this store. I thought it was just another storage room. Since no one stopped me from going in, I stepped in and found you here. Back to the point. You're pregnant?"

"I am not pregnant! Apparently, Tenten doesn't listen." Sakura's emerald orbs glared at the girl who smiled sheepishly. Hinata just stayed quiet.

Gaara Subaku was Temari's younger brother and a year younger then Sakura. He was only a year younger then her. Nevertheless, he and Sakura have been friends since middle school. After a while, he developed some feelings towards her. She didn't feel the same way, though. Even though it had him a bit sad. He knew it was time to move on. Gaara was one to hide his feelings. He was another best friend to Sakura, it seemed that her two best friends were boys, no? After about his last year in junior high, he moved, along with his sister. Two years later, Temari moved back, but Gaara didn't. Sakura was hurt, but then Sasuke came into her life.

"Oh! How rude am I? This is Tenten, that is Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gaara."

* * *

After being so rudely interrupted, Sakura secretly whispered in Tenten's that she would call her later, or tomorrow. Sakura gazed at the watch that was above the enterance door, it wass surrounded in neon lights, making it easier to read the numbers. It was already ten-fortyfive! Sakura gasped. She was never pleased with herself in staying out so late. Sakura excused herself from Gaara, exchanging numbers, and they all were off.

Sakura dropped her friends in their houses and then she parked herself at her house. When she drove across her house however, she spotted lighting in her living room. Sakura hurridly grabbed the nearest weapon near her, which just had to be a long golf stick. She remembered that her father used to golf. Dismissing that thought, she cautiously walked in her house.

Using the element of surprise, she was about to hit the man upside in the head when he turned, and backed up. Sakura stopped what she was doing. "What the fuck? Do you know how fucking late it is? I could have gotten a heart attack right there! What the fuck were you thinking, Sasuke?"

"You swear to much." he stated. Ignoring all the questions he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I like to express myself."

"Sure. Hey, what was up with you today? You seemed pissed. How was your coffee with your mom?"

"It's nothing, just thoughts that are bothering me to no end. You know how my mom is, burying her nose in my personal life. Back to my questions, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saturday. We hang out, did you forget?"

Sakura was now downright angry. She forget? It isn't like they did that in months, weeks! Sakura stared at him, astonished. Without a call, he comes in, and then tells her that she forgot something. He was the one that ditch her for his gay friends. His choice of friends were starting to get on her nerves. Sakura clenched her fist. This was beyond, the most fucked up he ever did today. "You're blaming me?! You are seriously doing that? Hmm, let me get straight to the damn point. You ditched me, on our Satuday hang night for your other friends. In fact, you ditched me for about a month? So don't you dare go trying to put this all on me. Cause it isn't my fault!" Sakura screamed. Tears started to come out. Her anger and tear wire were somehow connected. So everytime she was mad, she would cry.

Sasuke walked over to his best friend, embracing her. In a tight hug, "Saki, I'm sorry. Forgive me.."

"I-It's okay." She said uner choked sobs. After about another minute in his arms, he released her. Sakura frowned at the lost of warmth. Then, her mood suddenly brightened, "Sasuke! Guess who I saw today?!"

"Who?" he smirked.

"Gaara! Do you remember him?"

Sasuke frowned. Sasuke and Gaara never got along that well, for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because one was afraid that Sakura was going to be taken away from them. "Hn. Yeah."

Sakura reached up to place her hand on his shoulder, "You all right? I know you guys are not very fond of eachother but you guys have somethings in common."

"Like what?"

"You both have me as a best friend!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's true."

"And more, I think. As much as I love your company, you better leave now. I want to get some sleep. So.." her index finger pointed at her front door, "Out you go."

Sasuke shook his head at her foolishness and walked out. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face her, "Sweet dreams, Saki."

"Night." she called back.

* * *

"He is so into me!!" Sakura screamed happily. Her imagination then was filled with sweet things about her and Sasuke.

* * *

**I write way to much for you guys! Gosh, you better review for that. Anyway, I hope you guys do not mind that Gaara showed up in this fanfiction. I also hope that you guys do not think this story is moving to fast. If so, please let me know. In fact, let us have a review poll!! Yep, you read right.**

I am sorry about all the grammer mistakes that may have been in this chapter!

**_REVIEW POLL_**

Is this story going way to fast?

_Yes Or no? _

Until Next Time, Ja Ne!

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone who reads this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, I am also sorry about how I have two stories going at once and it makes it harder to update. Sometimes, I get confused. I mean, I have two stories going on! I forget what happened to one of the story and accidentally post it on the other story. If you guys don't get what I just typed it is fine because I am really not paying attention to what I'm typing. Yeah, sorry for about confusing you and such. I do not really like typing authors note but I figured, why not? **

**To: darkangelpia911  
**I know! I hate that feeling when someone takes your for granted. It sucks..But we all have to live with it. Don't you think that everyone has to go through that at least once in their lifetime? I do, for some odd reason...

**To: iheartSungMin  
**Dylan is in fact gay, but he is also a scene kid. A scene gay kid, if you guys do not know what 'scene' is then I don't know what century you live in! He kind of plays the part of Suigetsu, but in a totally different way. If you get that!

**Lastly: Twisted Obsession  
**Uhm, well I might as well be honest. You're review kind of hurt me, although it did make me laugh. I can tell you for a fact that Sakura will not try and make him fall in love with her, that isn't a very good best friend. What would you do? Now, before I go and spoil everything, I'll shut up now.

_P.S: Go ahead and check out the upcoming stories posted on my profile! For all of you SasuSaku fans! _

_Anyway, thank you for everyone else that reviewed, if you guys have any other questions..just ask. I'll gladly answer. As long as it isn't a question like, "What will happen in the next chapter?" or something along those lines._

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Naruto..**

* * *

"He is so into me!!" Sakura screamed happily. Her imagination then was filled with sweet things about her and Sasuke.

* * *

Seven days passed and Sakura was currently walking down a tiled hallway in Konoha University. She had on some black skinny jeans, with a bright yellow V-neck. She also had on some black shoes. She was heading towards her fourth class for the day. In her hands, she held onto two hard covered books and one paperback work book. Her hair was in two low pig tails, she was currently holding her cell phone in her right hand, carrying her books with her left. Oddly enough, during the week she and Sasuke began to drift apart. "You better watch where you are going, you might bump into somebody."

Sakura didn't look up, because she knew the voice very well. Instead, she just continued skimming through her phone. "Yeah, well. Too bad, I don't feel like it. Isn't your class on the other side of campus?"

"Hn. Your point?"

She finally turned to him. A frown evident on her face. "Sasuke! You're going to be late! Go on and get to class. You only have about two minutes." Sakura said, glancing at her watch. The boy still didn't move from his spot, "Sasuke, you better go now." she softly said. He threw his hand in his raven locks, the girl secretly had an urge to push his face down to hers. She resisted, of course.

"The reason that I'm here is to tell you that I'm ditching rest of the day. Dylan and I are going to go hang out." he said before walking away from her. Sakura sighed.

"..Sasuke, you shouldn't ditch. What about your education? Why can't you just hang out on Saturday? Or Friday?" She asked before he couldn't hear her anymore.

"You sound like my mom." he smirked and left her. She frowned and walked into her classroom, constantly worrying about her best friend. Sakura felt she was slowly losing him. _'It has been a week. Oddly, It seems as if I don't know my own best friend anymore. Like he is changed, the funny thing is that he decided to do this now..He never ditched class before, not once. Out of the blue, he hangs out with Dylan...Man, when should I tell him that I love him? I shouldn't wait to long...That's a fact..' _She wasn't paying attention to her medical class that much.

"Sakura Haruno!" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her blonde teacher. "What is it...?" she answered back calmly. Her instructor, Tsunade, glared at her then ordered her to do something. "Come up here and show us what you need to do and what type of herb you need to use for a migraine." Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat to walk to her professor's desk.

On it, laid out different types of herbs. From arnica flowers, to goldenseal roots. To Sakura, this was all to easy. She already studied about herbs and how to make tea with them in a book,d willingly. She held up a feverfew leaf and showed it to the class, making sure everyone at least took a glance at it. "This leaf is a leaf of feverfew. It is said that it proves most effective when it is taken as soon as signs of an impending migraine attack are recognized. Unfortunately, this herb is generally less effective once the migraine is underway. For best results, this herb should be taken regularly for several months." Sakura smartly said, knowing that she stated the facts.

"Very good. Go take back your seat." Tsunade said, Sakura nodded and sat back in her seat. Soon, Tsunade picked another student to tell the class which herb to use for back problems. Sadly, her fellow male classmate didn't know and got extra sheets for homework.

* * *

"Finally," she muttered as she looked back and forth the street to see if ti was safe to cross the street, "What is there to do on a Tuesday afternoon? Hmm, Hinata and Ino must be doing something important. Ino might be at the mall..Sasuke left with Dylan. Whatever. I could get a nice ice blended mocha.." she said to herself as she turned around to get moving to 'Starbucks.'

Sakura entered the place and glanced around. Teens, parents, lonely adults, and some people who were just on their laptop. Her black shoes led her to the ordering area. The male worker asked what she wanted. "I would like a large ice blended mocha." After she paid, she take a closer look at her surroundings. Her eyes spotted a platinum blond with a chunk of blue. She didn't have time to go up to him, because her order has been called.

She mumbled a small 'Thank You' and then she walked up to the man that looked a lot like Sasuke's friend Dylan. The only difference was that he was not with Sasuke. "Dylan?" she questioned. He looked up with a friendly smile.

"Hey. Sakura right?" the girl nodded and sipping her drink. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Just getting something to drink..What about you? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?"

Dylan nodded and smiled lightly, for a reason unknown to Sakura, "Yeah, but he went to go grab me some candy..you want some? I could give him a call and tell him to buy for two people." he offered Sakura shook her head. She gestured to the vacant seat in front of him. "May I?" He nodded. Sakura sighed, Sasuke has never bought her anything. Well, he did. It was only a pencil though. It wasn't important. Candy on the other hand, were sweet. Sweets make her happy. Pencils don't. Sakura will just ask Sasuke if he could buy her some candy later on.

"So, how do you know Sasuke?" he asked her. Sakura gave a soft smile.

"We were friends since high school."

**Flashback:**

_Sixteen year old Sakura was walking up the many steps to the roof. The girl had on white leggings and a green and pink dress-like shirt. Teenager Sakura opened the door and walked aimlessly around the rooftop. Her ears heard muffled voices coming from the far left. She decided to go near it, to find out what was going on. As she came closer, she could make out the words._

_"Take this!" a groan was heard, followed by a sound that sounded like someone was being kicked. Sakura heard someone cough and she quickly ran to it. What she saw horrified her. It was a boy, about her age getting pumbled into a pulp by a senior. The boy that was getting beaten up had spikey raven hair. The guy who was causing his pain had shaggy brown hair. That was all Sakura could tell, since one was facing her back. While the other was on the floor, eyes shut tight. _

_Sakura ran to them, pushing the standing senior off of the guy her age. "Hey, you okay?" She only recieved a grunt. _

_"What the fuck? Who do you think you are, little girl?!" Her pink hair was being pulled back, she screamed because of the pain she felt. _

_"Let me go! You asshole!" she said, which got her a slap in return. Not giving up and crying, she glared at the man, "Why do you guys do this?! Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to beat on us! Karma's a bitch. Next thing you know, you'll regret this. So just stop now!"_

_"You think I'm afraid to hit a girl!?" he punched her stomach. She gasped and coughed. Falling face first into the cement. Sakura shakily turned to glare at him yet again._

_"No, I don't think you're afraid to hit a girl. But afraid isn't the right word. Guys who hit girls are cowards, weaklings. People like you think that hitting a girl is cool. Well, it's not! You're the one scared, since you can't pick on people your own age you beat on people below you..." she whispered out, clutching her stomach. _

_He gave her a surprised look, as she stood up and faced him. The boy with brown hair pulled back his fist, not being able to move, Sakura shut her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes, the guy who was beating her up was knocked out. The other victim was standing in front of her, panting. Sakura still managed to walk over to him. "Y-you okay? What's your name? I haven't seen you around here." _

_Onyx eyes looked up at her, "I'm fine. Are you all right? I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

_The girl stared at the body before her, "I think I could manage. Sakura Haruno. How did you get involved with this guy?" _

_"Walking down the hall alone." he stated. Sakura nodded understanding the situation. Then, they started walking down the stairs, hoping to get to the clinic._

_"Do you want to be my friend?" she asked out of the blue. Sasuke stared at her confused, but then it turned into a smirk and then nodded. _

**End Of Flashback.**

"Wow," Dylan muttered. "So you saved him?" Sakura nodded. "Shouldn't be the other way around? Boy saves girl. Boy falls in love with girl. So on, so on." Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Just because I'm a girl does not mean that I can't do some things on my own. Like saving Sasuke." she said. Sakura then took the time to observe his outfit. He wore a light washed short shorts with a black and white striped V-neck. With a black scarf. "What college do you go to?" she asked.

"I dropped out, I couldn't stand the teachers. They annoy me. I take it you go to Konoha University?" Sakura just nodded and then thought of the possibility of her Sasuke dropping out of school; yes, she said _her _Sasuke. Then they started to chat about many things, from songs and bands they like to their secret celebrity crushes.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Sakura turned to the man she hopelessly fell in love with and gave him a beaming smile. "Hey there, buddy! I just got out of class, then when I was walking home I started craving for something to drink. I ordered, when I was about to leave I spotted Dylan alone. I decided to give him some company. After all, he should have been with you.."

"I had to buy some candy." he stated, with that said. He threw something at Dylan, it was a big bag full of different types of candy. Sasuke then sat in the seat next to Dylan. The two boys started talking and left Sakura out of it. She frowned, as if they forgot she was there with them. Sakura hurriedly drank the last contents of her cup and then stood up, catching the boys attention.

"I have to go." she stated.

"You sure? I mean, you did just get here." Dylan asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "I just have to go, it was nice talking with you guys. Good-bye Dylan, Sasuke." Sakura walked to the front door, smiling as she opened it for a little boy and his mother. Sasuke stared at her until she was out of sight. It wasn't like Sakura to just leave without a perfectly good explanation. In Sasuke's book, 'I just have to go' was not a good excuse. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. He just decided that he would deal with it later.

* * *

When she was walking home, she saw a clear view of one of her good friends..Naruto. "Naruto!" she called, he turned to her and jogged up to her with a slight frown on his face, "What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned for her dear friend. Naruto took his phone out and was texting someone before he answered her.

"The bastard won't text or call me back, I left him like twenty messages and texts. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Sakura also frowned, "It isn't like him to not return any messages, but I just saw him about ten minutes ago with his friend Dylan. Why..? Is it something important?"

"With Dylan? Who's Dylan?"

"A friend of Sasuke's who is gay, now why did you need Sasuke so bad?" she repeated. Naruto shrugged saying that he wanted to hang out with him and the guys. Sakura shook her head but then remembered her encounter with her long friend Gaara. "Naruto, do you remember a kid named Gaara?" he nodded, "I saw him about a week ago when I was with Hinata and Tenten."

"Really? I haven't seen him in forever! Do you think he's gone already?"

"Probably, I mean, he only came to visit Temari."

"True. Next time, give me a call when he's back in town. I want to talk to him. I gotta go home and get some homework done."

"Okay, I'll - Hey! Wait a minute! You out of all people do not do homework!" she screamed, he laughed at her antics.

"Yeah, but now I have to. If I fail another semester, then I can't become a police officer. That's why I asked Hinata for her homework!! Since, you know, she's taking the same class as me. Who knew Hinata could be into crime?" Naruto said, then walked away from Sakura, "See ya' later Sakura."

"Bye Naruto!!" she yelled back.

* * *

After about spending three hours on her work, she changed into something more comfortable. Since it was already five forty three, Sakura just wanted to stay home. Sakura slid herself into a over sized black shirt with loose white shorts. Which were hidden when Sakura stood up. Right now, the pink haired girl was in the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips and a can of Red Bull. Sakura flopped herself on her couch and grabbed the remote. Flipping through the channels, it landed on 'Cartoonnetwork' which had on this crime fighting movie. Sakura believed it was called 'Teen Titans' or something along the lines of that.

Just then it went into commercial, saying they'll be back with more 'Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo'. She opened her back of chips while placing her feet on her coffee table to get more comfortable. A knock on the door disrupted her. Not wanting to get up, she shouted that the door was open. Honestly, she could care less of who came in. Turns out that it was her best friend. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, leave it to Sasuke to get straight to the point. Sakura looked at him oddly before letting him in.

"What made you think anything is wrong? Everything is great!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll let it go." he answered plopping down on her couch he stared at her television, "What are you watching?"

Sakura grinned at him and took a seat next to him, "Teen Titans: Trouble In Toyko." Sakura laughed at the expression Sasuke gave her, it was a look that clearly said 'Why-in-the-world-would-you-watch-cartoons?'

"Hmm, so what other reason are you here? Beside, me being okay." she asked, staring at his perfect face.

"I want to ask you to accompany me to a party." he stated. In a way, Sakura thought of it as a date! She nodded, clearly accepting the invitation. "When and where?" Sakura asked him she always wanted to know where she would be going, she was not very fond of surprises. In fact, one time, on her fourteenth birthday she ran away screaming because everyone popped out screaming 'surprise'.

"Saturday. You don't need to worry about where it is, I'll come and pick you up. Be ready before five-fifty-five." Sasuke said still staring at the screen which played a flying girl, with orange-ish hair and green orbs come up from ink. With the help of a spiky-haired male, that was wearing green tights and a cape. Soon, they kissed.

"Okay." There was about five minutes of silence. There was simply nothing to talk about, the girl seemed to remember that earlier that day when she saw Sasuke and Dylan talk and chuckle without a problem. Right now, she envied Dylan. "Hm, Sasuke. Do you mind going to the kitchen and getting me my gummy worms? It's in the cabinet." she asked politely. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Get it yourself. I'm to lazy." Sakura stared sadly at him. They were best friends, weren't they supposed to do each other favors? That's what she saw in movies and what not. With a sigh, she got up. Leaving him for a while. Truth be told, she never really wanted any candy. She just wanted him to actually go and grab it for her.

"Sasuke?" The man stared up at her, urging her to continue. "That day, you wanted to tell me something, the time we went to Ino's. What was it that you were going to tell me?" He stared at her slightly surprised and shook his head, saying it was nothing. Giving it some thought, she didn't want to push him, "Do you want to hang out, like tomorrow after class?" All she truly wanted was to spend some time with him.

"Can't. I have somethings to do."

"Like what?"

"Going to hang with Dylan and Juugo."

Sakura clenched her fists, "With Karin girl right?"

He stared at her strangely, "Nah, we asked her if she wanted to come but she said that she had to do something. It'll just be us three. Maybe some other time though. What about this Saturday?"

Sakura glared at his figure. Talk about losing train of thought, "You just invited me to a party on that day. Or was that mistake? If it was, you should just take Karin."

"I did? Oh yeah, I did. Sorry about that. You up for it though? There's going to be a lot of people, don't want you getting lost." Wow, talk about mood swings. A second ago he was caring, then he became funny, then he turned cold with a dash of asshole-ness. Then, Sasuke is back to caring.

"Yeah, I'm 'up for it.' I won't get lost. What do you take me for? A little girl? But, let me get this straight. I'm going to a party, with you on Saturday at five-fifty five..? Is anyone else I know that is going to be there?" Sasuke nodded. "Yep, I think Naruto, Ino, and that Gaara kid are going, I'm not sure about anyone else." She stared at his face for a moment more but stopped because there was a beeping noise from her cellphone, signaling to her that she had a text message. Sakura picked her phone quickly and read it, Sasuke saw that there was a smile on her face.

"What does it say?" he asked. Sakura ignored him and her fast fingers pressed the needed buttons and shut it close. Sakura turned to him and finally, answered him. "It was from..."

* * *

**Ha, sorry it was.. well, not as good as you guys thought it would be! Okay, I would give a huge, and big, and gigantic thank you to TragedyDawl! She's has been helping me come up with ideas and what not. So props for her! She met Crispin Freeman, the voice actor of Itachi from Naruto! I know! I was jealous. But she deserved it! Anyway, I hope you like it, and well..I decided to start going into the main plot, if you could tell!**

**Heads up: Sasuke does not like Gaara, and Gaara could care less of Sasuke. That's just a little fact if you guys are kind of confused.**

**The next update will probably be on..July 30, 2009. But again, It depends. I hope you guys take your time to review, and I also hope that you guys enjoyed this story so far! **

**I'M SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES...!!!**

**Okay, it is hot, and I want some ice cream..so Ja ne!**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I want to say that I love ALL your reviews, it made me very happy and it made me want to update this chapter as soon as possible. I was actually surprised that one of you guys got the next part right. Am I getting that predictable? Maybe I should but in some more twists in here, but that just makes it harder on me. Hehe. There is going to be ANOTHER review poll, and it is regarding GaaSaku, or SasuSaku. **

**You read right. I just want to see which couple is more supported. That's all, it isn't going to change this whole story. I love Teen Titans! Don't judge me, I have my reasons! Starfire and Robin are kind of like Sasuke and Sakura, but KinkyK is right, Robin is nicer. Plus, Robin returns Starfire's feelings. Maybe I should do a story about Robin and Starfire, only using Sasuke and Sakura. Haha! But my favorite character is Raven.**

**I do not know why, but I just like her. Ahh, my favorite episode was when Starfire's sister comes. I forgot her name, but she tries and steals Robin! Hehe.. Moving on!!**

**One more thing; HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE!!**

_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto._

* * *

_"What does it say?" he asked. Sakura ignored him and her fast fingers pressed the needed buttons and shut it close. Sakura turned to him and finally, answered him. "It was from..."_

* * *

She was about to say the name, but there was another beep and she quickly read it, and replied. "Well? You going to tell me who it was from, or do I have to find out myself?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Oh, he took note on how she blushed. "Sakura...? Great, I'm ignored. That's nice." he muttered. That was when Sakura finally turned to him, "It was from Gaara. It's official, he's coming to that party...Could we..?" she trailed off, hoping that Sasuke will fill in the blanks.

"No. Absolutely not!" He disagreed, Sakura whined. "We are not going to take Gaara with us, Sakura." he stated in that tone that was clearly saying 'whatever-I-say-goes.' Sakura gave up eventually, sighing. As they were watching the credits of the movie. The girl decided to give it another go, you know. Having Gaara ride with them to the party. She loves Sasuke and all, but it'll be nice to spend some time with someone that actually cares for her.

"Sasuke, am I your best friend..?" she asked innocently. A little too innocently, Sasuke nodded and watched what was going to go on next. "Would you do anything for me?" Sakura smiled when she asked the question.

"Depends." Sasuke stated, switching the channel to something more 'adult like'. Which was a bore to the girl. Turns out the Uchiha loves the news, joy. "Okay, so would you take Gaara with us? I mean, please? It isn't like he did anything bad to you. Please? I will make sure that he won't speak a word to you." Her best friend shook his head, his raven locks dancing. "C'mon! Why not?! I'm only asking for one small little thing. If you don't want to take him then, I'll go over there myself. It isn't like I can't drive or anything. So, what will it be? Take Gaara and I or you go alone, and I will go with Gaara."

Her ears picked up a sigh from him, she smirked. Because she knew that when he would sigh like that, it means Sakura wins, and the great Uchiha loses. "Fine." Sakura smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Thanking him over and over again. "Whatever. Just as long as he does not speak a word to me."

"I seriously don't know what's up with you two, you guys are my best friends. Yet, you guys hate each other." she mumbled. Inside, she was scared that one day, it'll come when she has to chose between one of them. "Sasuke, you have to make sure to not start something with him is that clear? I do not want to be in the middle of my two best friends fighting."

"Yeah. Just don't go and walk off on me alright?" he asked. Sakura nodded and raised her right hand as if she was pledging to do something. "I promise. I will not ditch you Saturday night. Unless there is a hot dude, if there is, sorry." Sasuke glared at Sakura and the girl laughed, "Kidding!"

* * *

Saturday night finally came. A girl with pink hair was in her room, checking herself in her long mirror. Sakura wore a strapless yellow tank top with a off the shoulder maroon shirt. She also wore jean short-shorts. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail. A silver necklace was hidden beneath her shirt. Sakura also wore about three silver bracelets. She thought she looked stunning.

If you are wondering where Sasuke and Gaara are, they are currently downstairs. Waiting for her, it was exactly five fifty four when Sakura walked down her stairs in her black and white converse. "I'm sorry for having you guys wait for a few minutes." she said, they picked up Gaara before Sakura got dressed. Sasuke did not want to pick him up alone. He had refused a million times.

"It is fine. So you guys ready?" Gaara kindly asked. Sasuke glared at him, which went unnoticed. Sakura, however caught the glare. She rolled her emerald eyes and went to stand inbetween them. "Yep! Let's go!" she exclaimed and ran into Sasuke's car, seating herself in the passanger seat.

Sasuke wore his neon blue shirt that had the words 'Do what you want, fuck the rest' on it with big bold white letters. He also wore his dark colored skinny jeans. His hair was at it's usual, the only difference was that he wore a silver chain around his neck. Sakura never saw him wear it before so she secretly wondered where and when he got it. Sasuke also wore his old navy blue VANS. The laces were tucked in his shoe, so the only visible shoe-lace was the ones that kept the shoe on his foot.

Gaara on the other hand, wore a blood red button up shirt. His shirt was buttoned all the way up and he also wore some skin tight jeans with his red boxers showing. Gaara wore some red and black checkered shoes. Sasuke swore that he got them somewhere cheap. Somewhere like 'Payless'. His hair was awfully messy. But that was what made him seem cute.

The car ride was silent. Sakura was the only one who dared to speak. Sometimes it would be to Gaara, other times it would be to the person she secretly loved. Although, Sasuke only gave her one word answers. It was obvious that he did not enjoy the company of a certain man. Whose name is Gaara Sabaku. Gaara seemed like he didn't really give a damn on what Sasuke thought of him, so he spoke openly to Sakura.

"--Yeah, and then Naruto dropped it! Ino got so 'drunkily' mad. Though, she seemed to forget it because Sai caught her when she tripped over her own rug. Remember Sasuke?" Sakura launched into conversation mode to Gaara. She was clearly speaking about when the group of friends went to Ino's house just to drink and get updated in their lives.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Oh, this was going to be a night. And Sakura already felt that something bad was going to happen. Oh, how she hated that feeling.

* * *

Sasuke parked the car about a block away from the house that held the party because the place was fairly packed. Even from a block away, you could still hear the booming music from outside. How could the neighbors stand this extremely loud music? Sakura loves to party, but just because she loves to party does not mean she hates quite places. Actually she prefers it!

Outside the large white house were people smoking. To Sakura, it looked like a teenager party. _'Probably smoking pot..' _she thought. She never really liked smoking weed. It gave her that burning feeling in her throat. Honestly, she tried it about three times. Sakura only tried it because it smelt very good. The first time she coughed constantly, the second time, right after she was done smoking it, she ran for a bit. If you guys do not get it weed stays on you for eight hours, running while on it will get you even more high. The third time she got the munches so bad, she never wanted to starve that much there was no food present when smoked at Naruto's house.

Sasuke and Gaara is another story, they love smoking pot and they love partying. Gaara loves loud places and Sasuke, like her, prefers quite. They are total opposites. "Sasuke! You made it!" a very familiar girl said. Sakura remembered the girl, it was the girl named Karin. Emerald eyes spotted her face falter. "Oh, and you brought some friends.."

Sakura saw that Karin checked her and Gaara out. Karin wore some black booty shorts, not like she had any, and a tight green shirt. Karin also wore some multi-colored heels and she wore a white, black, green, and purple necklaces around her neck. Why did she wear purple? Clearly this girl does not have any style. "Hey. Karin, you look great." Jealousy filled Sakura. Her ears heard Karin say a 'Thanks' and asked who 'that guy with red hair' was.

"That is Gaara Sabaku. He is another best friend of mine.." Sakura muttered.

"The more the merrier! Come, I'll show you around." Karin said and grabbed Gaara hand and Sasuke's hand and pulled them to the front door. Sakura was following, steaming with anger. Even with the anger, she listened closely to what Karin was saying. "So, no smoking in the house. Only outside, in the backyard or in the front. Drinks are not allowed in any of the rooms except kitchen and outside. There are some empty bedrooms upstairs." Sakura looked disgustingly at the stairs. "Uhm, the alcoholic drinks are in the backyard. I'm just going to warn you guys now, the alcholic drinks are three dollars per cup. But I think it should cost like five dollars, the cups are huge! Also, no making out or anything like that in front of everyone. That's why there are bedrooms." Karin stopped and she gestured us to walk downstairs, in a basement that had a jukebox, a pool table, and oddly enough, a condom machine. "This is the basement, a nickle to change the songs. The pool table is free, the sticks are over there." she pointed to a wall that had about ten pool sticks and three were missing, having a total of thirteen sticks. "Condoms are a dollar. Don't worry, they placed store bought ones in there this morning." Sakura wondered how she knew that. Then again, she did not want to find out.

"That's about it. Any questions?" she asked. Karin acted like there was nothing gross about the mansion.

"Yeah, when can I go home..?" Sakura asked, peeking a look at Sasuke who shrugged. "I don't know. Why you have a curfew? Carolyn's parents won't come home till tomorrow night. So party ends when the last person is out. Wait! That reminds me, please, clean up your mess." Sakura kept on glaring at the girl that had no style, she did not have a curfew, she just didn't want to be raped. " Before I go, there is a closet upstairs, first door to the left, for anyone that wants to play '7 minutes in heaven' it may seem childish but that game is pure genius. Well, I'm off. Oh, Sasuke. Dylan, and Juugo are in the backyard smoking pot." and she left, much to Sakura's relief.

"Let's go Sakura." she heard Sasuke say, Gaara and herself stared at him questionably. "We are going to hang out with Juugo and Dylan." Sakura groaned, for the fact that she was informed that they were smoking pot.

"You serious? Sasuke, you know how much I hate smoking pot now. And what about..." her voice trailed off as she looked side to side for Gaara. "Gaara? Where did he go?" Sakura asked her self. Sasuke shook his head and pulled on her arm replying with a 'Don't now, don't care.' Sakura glared at her so-called best friend "Some best friend you are." she muttered. Sasuke heard her, but just chose to ignore it. They headed up the stairs and into the backyard.

"Sasuke! You made it. Oh, hey Sakura. What are you doing here?" Dylan said. Sakura smiled kindly at the man. "How's it going? I was 'invited' to come here with Sasuke. Which reminds me, have you seen two loud blonds with blue eyes?"

"You idiot! You are so buying me another drink!" a voice shouted.

"These drinks are three dollars a cup! I only have six bucks left! Buy yourself a drink, Ino!" another loud voice shouted. Sakura sweat dropped, anime style. Those were without a doubt Naruto and Ino. "Never mind, I think I found--heard them." Sakura smiled at Dylan and Juugo once again and excused herself.

* * *

"Whadya mean you are not going to buy me another drink?" Ino slurred. She had on a jean mini-skirt with a tight purple shirt that had a big star where the heart was. Ontop of that she wore a black cardigan that reached her knees. She also wore some white flip-flops. Her hair was down and she had a purple bow with polka-dots on the side of her hair. She had one thick white bracelet on her wrist.

Naruto wore a bright orange shirt with picture of a panda on the right corner. He had on some black and blue shoes and some black skinny jeans. With a studed belt. When Naruto's bright. sparkly blue eyes caught sight of her he ran to her. "Sakura! Help me, Ino has been bothering me all night telling me to buy her a drink. Now look at her, I think that is her tenth drink and she's already drunk..! Quick, how much money do you have on you?"

"None. I didn't bring any money! I was really hoping to get some drinks too!" Sakura whined, "How did you guys get here? Is anyone else from the group here? Maybe Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, or Sai?" she asked. Sakura saw that Naruto shook his head, "Nope, it's just Ino and I. Everyone else was 'too busy' or didn't want to go. I drove us here, as much as I didn't want to. But, we gotta make the world greener, right?!" The pink haired girl laughed at her friend and nodded. Naruto is the kind of person who wants to help the world.

"Whatever you say, Naruto! Have you met Dylan, Juugo, and ... Karin?" Sakura asked, and Naruto took note that it was clear that Sakura obviously did not like this Karin girl. Naruto shook his head. "Wait, how did you guys even get invited to this party?" she asked. Naruto gave a full out laugh. Sakura just stared oddly at him, wondering what was so funny.

"Sakura, you should know by now that no one needs invitations. When you hear a party, you get the information and go. It doesn't matter if you know anyone or not. Hell, I don't even know who the fuck owns this big ass house!!" Sakura stared in amazement. What kind of 'party-girl' the simple rules of house parties? Apparently, she doesn't.

"I think the person who owns this house is named 'Carolyn' at least, that's what I've heard. Maybe, I should have Ino stop drinking before she gets herself laid again.." Sakura intelligently said, observing her friend that was currently flirting with a random man. Naruto grinned and nodded, "Maybe you should, it wouldn't be a first." he jokingly said, eyeing the drunk Ino. Sakura laughed and made her way over to Ino.

* * *

"Hm, so what's your name sweet thing..?" Ino slurred. Her face was in the crook of a man who had blach hair that covered his left eye, from where Sakura was standing, she could see piercing pale blue eyes. He was smirking at Ino who was on his lap. Sakura pulled her friend away before the blonde's lips made contact with his skin. "What the--Sakura!!"

"Ino, what do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked tiredly. Ino stared pouting at Sakura but the girl shook her head, "I am so not going to fall for that, what do you think you were doing? You know that last time you got overly drunk you got laid...Damn it Ino, you'll end up pregnant! What would Sai say..?" Sakura 'tsked'. Ino's head shot up when she mentioned Sai's name.

"Sai? Is he here? Where is he? When did he get here? Where is he? Where is he?" She kept on repeating the questions over and over again, it made Sakura lose her temper. Sakura rubbed her temples in an attempt to lessen her temper.

"Sai, is not here. Do you remember Gaara?" Ino nodded, it seems that she was slowly returning to her normal state, "Well, he's here. I better go, I promised Sasuke that I won't leave his side. Just try to not get laid, will ya?"

Ino waved her head as if dismissing what Sakura was saying about getting laid, "Pish posh! I won't, I think I'm sober now. Hey, by any chance, do you have three dollars on you?" Knowing where this was leading to Sakura shook her head, "Aw...Okay. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"You got it, we need an all girl day. I'll see you soon." Ino nodded and Sakura left, looking for Sasuke. He was nowhere in sight. "Are you serious?" she breathed out. Emerald eyes scanned the area more closely. Nope, still no more Sasuke. _'That's ass, he tells me not to ditch him, and there he goes...ditching me! Man! I should of brought my damn phone! I wonder where Gaara went, maybe he could buy me some drinks. I sure could use some right now.' _Sakura sighed and walked around the mansion.

Her black and white converse made there way into the living room, instead of running into anyone that she knows, she ends up talking to the owner of this overly large mansion. "Name is Carolyn. I'm not familiar with you, what's your name?" _'Ahh, what could go wrong?' _Sakura thought as she introduced herself. This rich girl had brown hair that reached just below her scapula, it was braided and it laid on top of her shoulder. Carolyn also had bands that kind of looked like this obsessed kid that always wore a green spandex suit with a bowl cut. Carolyn was wearing a dark green cocktail dress that reached mid-thigh. It was tight and hugged her imaginary curves.

By 'imaginary' I mean that she does not have any, whatsoever. In her hand was a clear liquid, and Sakura guessed it was the famous vodka. Her mouth watered for some, and at the same time Karin said something about no drinking indoors. Clearly, there was an exception to the hostess. "What university do you go to?" Carolyn had asked, over the loud music.

"I go to Konoha University, what university do you go to?"

The girl laughed and the contents of her drink swished around in the wine glass. "I just graduated at New Jersey. Parents wanted me to attend a university here." Sakura nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Are you looking for anyone?" she asked. Sakura nodded and told her about Sasuke and Gaara. "I did see that Sasuke guy. He was with Dill, Jugs, and whore." Sakura laughed at the nicknames she gave them, at least she was not the only one who thought Karin was a whore. "I saw them go into the basement, a few minutes later, I saw them head upstairs..Which is odd, probably a gang bang."

Her eyes widened and she dashed for the stairs. "Sakura? Where are you going?! Hey!" Carolyn called, chasing after her in her black pumps. It was pretty hard for her because well, the word heels is enough reasoning. Sakura's pale hand knocked from door to door. She knocked on three doors, and no luck. Just some people rounding third base.

Finally, she came across the seven minutes in heaven door. Without thinking, she opened it. "You run way to---What in the world!" Carolyn shouted at the sight before her. Sakura's heart dropped, Carolyn was screaming, at her or the two before them, Sakura didn't really care or listen because the 'oh-so-wonderful' sight made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

**Okie Dokie!!! I know that at least ONE OF YOU knows what the sight was. Or do you? You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter. Believe me, I know what all of you guys are thinking, 'Oh my gosh, it is Sasuke's birthday and this is what you do?!' before all you guys kill me. Do not scream at me because what you think could be wrong. **

**Wink, wink.**

**So I'm thinking, ten reviews and you just earned yourself another chapter. I know I shouldn't do that because everytime I do, I end up only getting two reviews. Since I have 28 reviews right now, I'll update when I get 32-38. I'm cutting you guys some slack. Review and let me know what you think is coming next!!**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, since I got the reviews I wanted, sort of. Here's another chapter! Anyway, guess what? One of you guys were right! I gave a spoiler to one of you because you promised to update your stories as soon as possible. You guys want to know who was in the closet? Oh, you guys do? I'll tell you right now. In the closet, that made Sakura's heart shatter was...Ha, I know you guys got way to excited when you read that right? You just have to read this chapter to know. You remember how in the first chapter I did that little P.S thing? Well, I'm going to state the reason why I did this story..at the end of this chapter.**

**Or maybe the next. Or the next, maybe the one after that. I'll stop, since I know that I am bugging the hell out of you. I am so happy on the reviews I got! This chapter is dedicated to every single one you that reviewed the last couple chapters, without you guys, this story would be deleted already. Ahh. I think I should stop babbling now. One more quick thing, if Sasuke was like Robin, from Teen Titans, it would be kind of less interesting. Plus, wouldn't the story be shorter. What do ya think? **

**I loved all of your reviews! So I must thank you for that, this one is for the people who reviewed the previous chapters. Think of it as a thank you gift.**

**I think I should say something...Many of you guys guessed incorrectly, and some correctly, and some both..if that's possible. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my clothes, iPod, and chapstick, and more. ._

_

* * *

_

_Finally, she came across the seven minutes in heaven door. Without thinking, she opened it. "You run way to---What in the world!" Carolyn shouted at the sight before her. Sakura's heart dropped, Carolyn was screaming, at her or the two before them, Sakura didn't really care or listen because the 'oh-so-wonderful' sight made her heart shatter into a million pieces._

_

* * *

_

Speechless. Loss for words. She tried to speak, she really did, but she couldn't. The poor girl could literally feel her heart break. It was the most painful thing in the world, that's what she thought. Her eyes clenched shut, and reopened. Hoping that it was just a dream, just an illusion that will disappear. Hoping that she would wake up in her bed. With a second try, emerald eyes revealed themselves. Knowing it was not at all a dream, she saw the man in the closet stand. No, let me rephrase that. She saw her best friend stand up and take a step towards her. Out of instinct, she stepped back. "Sakura-" his voiced called her name, slowly.

"No, please..Just, leave me alone for a while." Sakura tired erasing the disturbing image out of her head. But it kept coming back. Sasuke and Karin. Yeah, you read right. Karin. The whore. Her head shook side to side, her ponytail following her movements. Sasuke's hand was under her tight shirt. The other was in her shorts, Sakura glanced up at them again. Sasuke's eyes showed concern, she only wanted to run into his arms. To be held, but it was not the time, and he wasn't the person. Karin smirked at the girl. Sasuke tried to reach for her hand; and she walked back yet again. Carolyn stared in pity of Sakura, it was obvious that she saw Sakura loved Sasuke.

Sakura walked down the stairs as fast as possible, that was the only thing that came in mind. Run. Carolyn stared after her, and Sasuke ran after her. Carolyn glared at Karin, who smiled back. "Don't give me that bullshit, Karin." the red head only looked at her 'innocently' and asked whatever she did wrong, "I want you to leave my house," Carolyn walked to the stairs and looked back, "Don't ever come back, and do not hurt Sakura anymore then you have. I know you knew what you were doing to her. If you try to do anything to Sakura, you will be dealing with me. Remember that."

Karin gasped which quickly turned into anger, "What?! Why in the world are you defending her?! You just met her!" Carolyn gave a small smile at Karin. Then replied, "I might be younger then her, but I know what it feels to be in love with your best friend. It's pretty obvious that she loves him. I admit, Sasuke is a fine thing to look at, but I would not hurt someone else to bang him. Of course, a whore like you wouldn't know." Karin's inky eyes widened.

* * *

"Saki, hold up!" he called. She ignored his calls and ran faster. "Are you insane?! You're house is far from here!" He screamed. Obviously, she was not thinking straight. Her house was about four miles away, and running would probably take her a day. Still, she refused to listen to him. Her heart can't take it. Maybe he noticed that she loved him, maybe he was going to confess his love to her! Maybe he was only using Karin! The possibilities ran in her head. "Fuck! Sakura! Damn it!" She was faster then him, all her jogging on Saturday morning paid off.

Luckily, a car pulled up in front of her. The car door opened and she saw Naruto. Her eyes also saw Ino in the back, knocked out. "Get in." Without a second thought, she climbed into the car and slammed the door. Naruto drove away right when Sasuke was within hands reach of the silver Volvo. In the car, was silent. Hating the silence, Naruto decided to take a risk and talk to Sakura. "What happened between you and the human ice cube?" The car turned right, driving it's way to Ino's house. Hearing no reply, he turned to her. What he saw made his own heart break. She was crying, and crying hard. Her face was buried in her hands. "Sakura, tell me. What happened?"

Sakura finally looked up at her friend. Her face was stained with her tears, "N-Naruto, I think that I should tell y-you what happened from the top.." Naruto nodded urging her to continue. Unknown to them, the girl in the back was starting to wake up. "I...I love my best friend.." she sobbed here and there making it a little difficult of what she was saying. Luckily, she did not have to repeat herself. Instead of his eyes widening and asking her a million questions like she thought he would, he grinned back at her.

"I know you do, Sakura. It's pretty obvious. I think everyone knows it, besides Sasuke himself of course."

Sakura gasped and shook her head. Then, she continued her story. "Anyway.. he asked me to come to him to this party. I asked him if we could take Gaara, he refused at first but he gave in soon enough. He made me promise that I won't leave him at the party. I did, though, to talk to you guys. When I turned around, he was nowhere in sight. I talked to Carolyn and she said she saw them go upstairs...And..." she could not go on. It hurt her way to much.

Naruto did not put the pieces together, "And..?" he said, Sakura continued to cry. Her wet eyes looked up at him, and glared, "His hand was in her shirt! The other in her shorts! Why can't you put the pieces together Naruto!? Why are you so stupid!? Why does he hurt me so much?! Why?! Why can't I not love him?! Why am I cursed with this complicated life?! I didn't ask for this!" A hand placed itself on her shoulder, she expected to be Naruto, but no, it was Ino.

"Oh, Sakura. It's okay you love Sasuke." said Ino. The pink haired girl continued to cry, soaking her shorts. "You need to stop crying." In the blink of an eye, Sakura slapped her hand away. Surprised, Ino looked at her. Blankly. "Don't you dare me to stop crying! Do you know how much I love him? How much I still love him? Do you know the pain I feel? Do you know how I felt when I saw him with.." She broke down crying again. Naruto pulled on the curb of Ino's apartment.

"Actually, I do know how much you love him, and I know you still do. I may not know what pain you felt, but I think it was pretty simliar to the pain I felt when I saw Sai with another girl. Thanks for the ride Naruto. I hope you feel better Sakura, eat some ice cream, and go watch a comedy movie. I think that will have you feel better." She opened the car door, but when she was about to step out, Sakura called out her name gaining her attention.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I snapped, it's just that..I don't know what came over me. I can't take anymore pain." said Sakura looking down shamefully. Ino smiled at her friend, "It's understandable, I don't blame you...How about this, I will come by tomorrow with Hinata, Tenten and Temari and we'll all talk about it.." Sakura nodded, talking was something she could do. She had to get this off her chest somehow.

* * *

"Thank you, so much. Naruto, I owe you big time." Sakura said as she stopped in front of her house. Naruto was staring at her house, as if someone was staring back. She decided to question him. "Naruto, what are you staring at?" His head shook. Naruto dismissed it, saying it was nothing. He wished her that she would get better and the door slammed.

Inside her house, she sighed. Tonight was a long night. Not wanting to take a shower, she jumped on her mattress and tried to fall asleep. Not bothering to even change her clothes. A loud banging noise on her front door made her run downstairs and look through the peep-hole. Sakura cursed, for who she saw in the hole was someone she did not want to talk to right now. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly twelve in the morning. Sakura walked away from the door and the insanely loud shouting. "Saki, I know you are in there. Open the door!" Sakura stood frozen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry.. Please, I beg you, forgive me. You're the only one who understands me. Just, open the door. If you're listening, I need you to open this door, I need to explain myself."

She walked to the door, her hand already on the door knob_. 'What am I doing?_' she questioned herself. Sakura stepped back. It wasn't the right time, not now. Tears sprung in her eyes, she was replaying today--I mean, yesterday's events. Sakura stared at the door blankly and listened closely for footsteps.

Minutes later, she heard footsteps walked farther away from her house, followed by a cars engine. The girl took a large intake of air and walked back up to her room, burying her face in her soft white pillow.

* * *

"So that was what you were going to tell me that time we went to the lounge?" a female asked. That so called female was Tenten. One of Sakura's good to be true friends. The girls of the group were at Sakura's house, sitting in a circle type shape. In the middle of them was a large bowl of popcorn, chips, and there was also some small drinks. Sakura nodded and poked her straw into the juice box.

"I h-hope you're feeling m-much better now.." Hinata shyly said. Sakura smiled kindly at the girl, her friends knew her smiles were fake. It was clear that she put way too much force on it. It was visible that she did not get any sleep the other night. It only may have been one night, but there was tiny circles under her eyes. She was also wearing the same exact clothes, they knew Sakura didn't feel like changing.

"I'm not fully better, but I think I'll live." she replied. A knock on the door, made Sakura's orbs widen. Her guts were telling her that it was Sasuke, again. "Tenten, Ino, can you go get that? I think it might be _him_." She never spoke his name, for she knew that she would just end up crying. Ino and Tenten nodded and walked to the door, Hinata and Sakura quickly ran behind the door so they could hear everything they were saying. The white door opened and it revealed a exhausted looking Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked urgently. The said girl shut her eyes, she could already see him asking for her. There was a little hole where the hindgesand since Sakura was nearest to it, she looked through it. He had not changed from yesterday's events. Sakura saw that Tenten and Ino shook their head, he tried walking passed them, but they blocked him. "We're not letting you see her, at least not yet. She isn't ready.."

"I don't give a fuck if she is ready or not! I need to talk to her!" he said, Sakura began to quietly sob. Hinata stared at her concerned and wrapped her into a hug. Sakura was trying desperately to shut the hell up, but she continued crying. Secretly, she closed the door, just enough for Sasuke not to see the inside of her house and she ran into the living room. Hinata was following right on her heels.

"Uchiha! If you have any feelings at _all_ for your **best friend**, you **_will_**give her time. Do you know how hard it was for you to ditch her just for some slut?! You should have seen her last night when Naruto and I took her home." Ino said, dangerously low.

"Look, Yamanaka. Last I checked, she was my best friend. Not yours." He took a deep breath, and glared at the two girls. "Whatever, tell her that if she still wants to be considered a friend in my book, tell her to give me a call. I don't even know why the hell she's getting so damn worked up about this shit. So childish."

A tan hand landed on his cheek, leaving a trace of a red hand print. Sasuke glared at the person who slapped him. Which was Tenten. "How dare you! First, you break Sakura. Then you insult her _real_friends. And you have the guts to put your friendship you have on the line?! I do not know what the fuck she sees in you. You're only an idiot, I can't believe you would be denser then Naruto! Use your damn eyes! Get the fuck away from this house."

"Fuck you guys. I don't give a damn anymore." he said, he raised his voice louder. "Hear that, Sakura?! I don't give a shit anymore!!" He heard cries from the other room. "Cry your fucking heart out! See if I care!

"Get the hell away from here!" Tenten barked. Sasuke smirked and said a 'gladly.' He left the house, he left Sakura, he left her best friend, and all he did was smirk!

* * *

"W-why would he do that!" cried the girl. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled. The pain she felt was unbearable, Sakura pulled her legs up against her chest. "I've known him for the longest time ever! And this is what he does, I can't stand this pain. I don't know what do to!" she sniffed. Hinata was already there, rubbing her back in a sign of comfort.

"S-Sakura, maybe you s-should try to f-forget him..." Hinata suggested, getting nods from Tenten and Ino. Sakura shook her head, saying she rather be alone. "If that's your way of having to feel better, it isn't really the way to go. Want to go the the street fair tonight?" Every single Saturday, there was a street fair. The fair was near a theatre, yogurt place, and it was near the lounge. There was petting zoos and some pony rides. It was every little kids dreams.

Tenten giggled at Ino's suggestion, "That's a place for little kids.." Tenten said. Despite of what recently happened, the brunette still managed to laugh. Sakura frowned, "I'm not really up to go..maybe next week." Ino shook her head at her friend she waved her index finger side-to-side, "Nuh-uh! If you do not want to go the street fair, we're going to watch a movie. If you refuse to do that, then we'll go to the park, we have millions of options, just choose one."

"What if he is there?" Sakura questioned. The three girls sighed, "Sakura, listen to me. Sasuke can not be in two places at once, it's impossible. You really need to relax. We're going to watch a movie, and I don't care if you don't want to go. We're still going." Once In sets her mind on something, there is no turning back. Knowing that, Sakura sighed and stood up from her couch. "Where you going?" Ino asked. Sakura gave a little smirk at her, "Getting changed, aren't we going to see a movie?" Ino brightly smiled along with her other friends, they really thought Sakura was getting better.

Sooner or later, Sakura came down in button up white and blue plaid shirt with her gray skinny jeans. Her shoulder length hair was down and damp, it was obvious that she just took a short shower. Her outfit was simple, and it was nothing way to flashy. Sakura wore some black flip-flops. It was very sunny outside, and there was no need for a sweater. Ino nodded, approving her outfit. Being in her state, Ino thought that Sakura was going to wear something dark but she didn't. That's what surprised her. "Can I drive?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded, seeing nothing wrong with it.

* * *

They were in line for their tickets, the wait for getting their tickets was not long but the guy who worked over there was having an argument with the costumer. Which was taking forever. "Hurry up, will you!? Other people want to watch a damn movie!" Tenten shouted, getting angry. Oh, how her temper was getting tested. The girl got silence as a response and she sighed thankful that all the shouting subsided. "Good, now you." she pointed at the worker, "Give the dude and his friend the tickets! We've been waiting for what feels like an hour!" The worker complied and soon, the girls were next.

"Four tickets to Transformers," Ino held up two fingers, "Two." Soon enough, they recieved their tickets and entered the required destination. There sat in the middle, giving them a good spot to watch the movie. Hinata was on the left end, next to her was Sakura. Beside Sakura was Tenten and then Ino. "Sh-should we get some p-popcorn?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go get it." offered Sakura. The girls starting digging in their pockets for money, they were never really liked carrying a annoying purse with them all the time. "No, it'll be on me." whispered Sakura as she stood up. Hinata offered to go with her, but kindly, Sakura refused her offer saying that nothing could possibly happen.

* * *

"One extra large popcorn." Sakura muttered. "Any drinks?" the worker asked, she shook her head and paid for the popcorn. "Movie is probably starting.." she mumbled. Sakura walked back to the room she left her friends, well, she tried that is but was stopped when she bumped into someone. Instead of falling, she staggered back a little. Also, some of the popcorn fell out. Causing a scatter of popcorn below her. "Damn it! What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted.

Then, she froze. "D-Dylan?" '

The boy before her smiled back, "Sakura. I heard of what happened between you and Sasuke. I'm sorry..." Wow, news sure spread fast. Sakura felt as if she was a teenager again. "It's fine....is he here with you..?" she whispered. Dylan nodded, "Yeah. Maybe you should go. I can tell you are not ready to see him.."

The girl nodded and walked off. Why was he here of all places? Her bad and sad mood came creeping back. _'Shit! I should have asked him what movie they were watching, so I know what movie I could stay away from..' _She sat inbetween Hinata once again and handed the shy girl the popcorn.

"Did you eat half the popcorn walking over here?" Tenten whispered playfully. Sakura shook her head, she didn't even crack a smile. The next thing surprised her. He walked in, he took a seat a row in front of her, he didn't know she was behind him, he broke her heart. She gasped, she couldn't do anything about it, she still loved him, and she knew that. He watched the movie with Dylan beside him. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Yay, you got another chapter! I hope you liked it. I couldn't help putting the whole 'he' and 'she' thing. I just felt like it was needed. Anyway. Time for my explaination!**

The reason why I decided to put up this story: not only was this a killer romance and drama story, it also portrays the pain girls go through when they love their best friend and they can't return the feelings. I will try to describe how much pain she felt, and I want to try and have you, the readers, try and feel the pain. Yep, that is my reason!

**Let me know what you think. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed 'rushed.' **

**Fifteen reviews and then you earned yourself another update! So since I have 43 reviews right now, I will NOT update until I get 56-58. There is more coming soon, as fast as I get my reviews you get the chapter! There is nothing else to say.**

**Ja ne.**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took a while, right? Gosh, I only asked for I think, 58 and I got what I believe is 67. I was so shocked and happy! Do not fear! This chapter would have you guys on the edge of your seats. For one of you that asked if I watched TRANSFORMER REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, I did. And holy hell, I fell in love with it. It was full of action, and it was pretty funny at the same time. **

MISTAKE: Ahem, I was reading my last chapter and I noticed that I mentioned Temari, but she wasn't with them when they hung out and all that, so to fix this mess I want you to forget that I said Temari was going to Sakura's house. Uh, Temari had to spend some quality time with her younger brother Gaara! Yep! Honestly I don't think you guys noticed..

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO._

Daily question that is to be answered in a review: Do you think that Naruto and Sakura will get together?

**My Opinion: **I hate that couple. I'm sorry, why in the world would Kishimoto-san would do that and Hinata recently said that she loved him! That's just pure evil. And if Sakura will like Naruto back, I will so murder them. Kicking Sakura's ass saying she belongs to Sasuke. Though, I'll just end up dead! Man.. I have been waiting for the freakin' team seven reunion. I'm getting tired of waiting. Until I know that Sakura does not like Naruto, I probably am going to stop reading the manga... haha.

* * *

_"Did you eat half the popcorn walking over here?" Tenten whispered playfully. Sakura shook her head, she didn't even crack a smile. The next thing surprised her. He walked in, he took a seat a row in front of her, he didn't know she was behind him, he broke her heart. She gasped, she couldn't do anything about it, she still loved him, and she knew that. He watched the movie with Dylan beside him. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do._

* * *

Emerald eyes tried focusing themselves on the large projector screen in front of her. Sakura watched at the girl of the movie, was burning a robots eye with a flame torch thing. Somehow, her eyes drifted to Sasuke and Dylan time to time. Half way into the movie, Sakura gasped. It wasn't because the movie. Not because her friends stared at her strangely, or because most of the population in the particular theatre room was staring at her. Nope. That did not bother her at all. It was the fact Sasuke kissed Dylan. _'What a fucking two-timer!' _she thought. Sakura may not like Karin, not at all. But that does not give him the right to fucking kiss Dylan. "Sakura, are you okay?" Ino whispered. Sakura shook her head and debated wheater to go up to him or not. "What's wrong?" she heard Tenten ask.

The girl only pointed in the direction she saw her best--I mean, ex-best friend. "What the fucking hell?!" Ino whispered harshly, "I fucking thought he was with fucking Karin!" Sakura tried shushing her friend. By the looks of it, she was not the only one who liked 'expressing' her feelings with such colorful words. "Maybe you should go over there yourself and teach him a lesson, Sakura.." suggested Ino.

Sakura smirked evilly, but she had second thoughts. She wasn't one to do something so horrid to another person. Sakura hardly tells people off, even though she's really good at it. Never in her life, she wanted drama to occur. She will admit that drama is so very interesting but she was not so crazy for it unlike Ino. Looking like she had no care in the world, she stood up.

* * *

He kissed him. It was better then Karin's sloppy kisses, but there was something missing when his hand laid itself on Dylan's chest. Oh, right. He was a guy, he had no breasts. Sasuke and Dylan's tongue played with each other in Dylan's mouth. Sasuke felt the seat next to him squeak, telling him that someone was next to him. Sasuke then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned, removing his lips from Dylan's, and glared at the person. The glare, only transformed itself to a surprised look. "S-Sakura.." Sasuke whispered out. He observed her, her eyes showed that she was fearless. So determined.

"Hey Sasuke.." she whispered. Sasuke was so surprised that she didn't let her voice quiver from the things that he said the other day. His eyes only stared at her in bewilderment. Sasuke said nothing to her, Dylan didn't even dare to speak. "What happened to Karin? Tired of her already? Or did she break up with you and you couldn't find another girl to bang? I mean, I wouldn't blame her." He saw a devilish grin appear on her face. But being her 'best friend' his onyx eyes saw that she was dying inside.

Sasuke did nothing, and she continued. "You are a bipolar pain in the ass! I can not believe that I save you the day we met in high school. I should have left you there to get bruised up," her voice harshly whispered. She leaned in to him. Sakura's lips were now near his ear, just centimeters away. "Don't 'cha think?" she whispered.

Sasuke turned to glare at her, "What the fuck Sakura, what the hell do you think your doing?" Sakura's heart was breaking more then it already is. She wanted to cry, but she will refuse to. Sakura did something totally unexpected. Again, she leaned in his ear.

"Wanna know a secret?" he just growled warning her to back away. She knew he was trying to push her away, she knew that. Sakura just chose to ignore it and continue with what she said, "I kinda love you."

* * *

Sakura already dropped Hinata and Tenten at their houses. So now, it was just Sakura and Ino. Currently, they were talking about how she confessed her love.. In a middle of a movie! While Sasuke was making out with another dude! That 'dude' was Dylan, which was more exciting in Ino's book. "Dude! I told you to show him a lesson, not to confess your love! Nevertheless, I admit that it was purely juicy and you know how much I love the drama and all. I still can't believe it though! And the fact you left him, with those three words." Oh, you get it right? You don't? When Sakura said she loved him, she walked away. Slowly.

"Ino, can we please talk about something else? We have been talking about this the whole time ever since we left the movie theatre." an annoyed Sakura groaned. The twenty year old girl was actually managing fine. The birds don't stop flying whenever you have a major problem. The sun is still shining. There is always another day. You live and you learn from the mistakes that you make. The thing is, Sakura didn't know if what she did was a mistake, or not.

* * *

A beep was heard from her phone. It passed a week and she constantly have been getting texts from Sasuke. The owner of the phone sighed and did not bother to spare the electronic device a glance, she knew who it was from. It passed a day when she confessed her love in the oddest way. She always thought that she would confess her love romanticily and sweetly. Not the way she had done it. Sakura never regret though, she was actually glad to get it off her chest even if there was a high possibility that he was gay. Or bisexual.

Again, she had nothing against those kind of people.

Sakura didn't like them, but at the same time she didn't really hate them. There were 'inbetween' Sakura thought. This twenty year old girl was in her room lying on her stomach reading a book called 'Frostbite' she was so into it that she didn't hear the last five beeps on her phone. When she was about to stand and get a snack, another beep disturbed her thoughts. Getting annoyed, she grabbed her black phone from it's charging place next to her phone and flipped it open with so much force, it could have broken the poor thing.

In her inbox, she saw that the six messages were from Sasuke. Oh, she was so tempted to give him a piece of her mind. Instead, Sakura took the time to read his messages, it contained one word that ended into once sentence. "I need to talk to you." she whispered placing the words together. Giving it some thought, she decided that she would talk to him only if it was through text. That way, when she didn't know what to say, she would just say that she was cooking or she left her phone in her room.

**To: UchihaSasuke  
****From: HaruSak**

**Talk? Bout what? I think you made it pretty clear that you don't give a shit about me and I should cry my heart out right? So why in the world should I care that I found out my friend was gay, or bisexual. You prob already made out with Juugo, right? **

Sakura hit the send button and impatiently waited for the reply. _'What is taking him forever? Few minutes ago, it only took him about three seconds.' _She hated how she still loved him despite what he had said or done to her. Sakura changed, and it was about time she'll show it! _'Never knew confessing my love to him would make such a huge impact in life. Man, I hate being caught in the middle of drama. I rather watch it!' _

When the beeping noise finally reached her ears, she sighed in relief and read the message.

**To: HaruSak  
From: UchihaSasuke**

**Look, I get it. You love me. But It's not about that it isn't important. **

That is when Sakura snapped, "It's not about that?! It isn't important?! How dare he! He just said my feelings aren't important." Nevertheless, she continued reading the text outloud. "There is another secret that I have to tell you." Sakura texted back telling him that she was listening. If it was a secret it just had to be important. Unlike her 'unimportant' feelings.

**To: HaruSak  
From: UchihaSasuke**

**It can't be said in a text, it's way to important. Meet me at the park under the usual spot..**

For a second, she didn't know if she should go or not. Her heart told her to go to him, see what he had to say. Forgive him. Her body thought otherwise. Her body would not move from her spot on her bed. All the possible questions that could and might happen ran through her head. Would he apologize? Will he say he's sorry? Can she forgive him that easily? Will she make him suffer? Would she make him suffer? Deciding, that she would at least give him a chance.

The twenty year old girl rushed into her closet and pulled out her active outfit. An extra run would do her good. Quickly changning, she ran down her stairs and tied on her shoes.

* * *

A man withdrew his hand from his silky raven locks. His companion sighed as he sat down on the grassy grounds in the shade of a large green tree above them. Onyx eyes scanned the area, hoping to spot any sign of pink hair or green eyes. "What's taking her so long?" he sighed out. He had hoped Sakura would come, in fact he knew she would come. Knowing someone for so long gives you that feeling.

"Do you actually think that she is going to come? I mean, maybe she won't.." his 'friend' said. Sasuke sighed and nodded saying that he had that feeling in your gut that was screaming 'wait a little longer she will come'. Speaking of the pink haired emerald eyed woman, Sakura jogged her way up of the dirty path. Where she saw Sasuke, and Dylan. She could not believe it! Dylan and Sasuke were still hanging out as if they did not make out the other night. "..Y-you wanted to see me..?" she whispered. Sasuke nodded and motioned her to come closer to him and Dylan. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't the girl he encountered the other night.

No determination, there was some fear that showed in her eyes. Sakura cautiously stepped towards them. While she was walking, her finger pointed itself to Dylan. "What's he doing here?"

Sasuke coughed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about.."

Her face, was blank. Eyes showed no more emotion. Somehow, she knew what he would say. Maybe it was because of their bond they had, that bond that kept them together, no matter how different they are. Sakura just didn't know why he was telling her this. "Look, let's get this over with. You have..." she looked at her watch that hugged her wrist, "Five minutes. Still gotta do some homework. You do know what that is right? Wait, you probably don't. Considering the fact that you skipped class many times." It was true, Sasuke started skipping class.

"Will you stop dissing me?" he said surprisingly calm. "It isn't even that good anyway. I'm sorry, alright? Sorry that I went to your house and cussed your ass off. This is not about that though. I have to tell you something important and all you say is I have five minutes?!"

Her face still showed no emotion. Emerald eyes glanced down at her watch. "You have four minutes left." She was trying to be strong, she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. Sakura was trying so hard to convince him that she did not care about him. Of course, that was all a lie. Sasuke grumbled something that she didn't understand. Sasuke beckoned Dylan to come over to him, as soon as the platinum haired man was near Sasuke the female gasped.

* * *

"I have been trying to call Sakura, she isn't picking up." said Temari. Temari was at home with her little brother, Gaara. They both have been trying to contact Sakura so that the three of them could hang out and exchange news and what not. Gaara, the youngest sighed and nodded, saying that they will try and call her later.

"Hmm, what if she is with Sasuke?" suggested Temari, she was one of the people who didn't know what happened between the two ex-best friends. Gaara shook his head.

"Nah, they're in a fight. That's what I heard." said Gaara sipping his orange juice.

"You serious?! They're like best friends, they shouldn't fight! Tell me what happened."

* * *

He grabbed his hand. They grabbed each others hand! Sasuke didn't push him away. Sakura finally got the idea, she couldn't stand hiding her feelings anymore. Her eyes stared at the man she loved wide-eyed. Dylan and Sasuke, holding hands. What was worse is that Dylan kissed his cheek and Sasuke just smirked at Dylan. Her already aching heart shattered to even more tiny pieces if that was possible. Sakura turned around so they would not see her crying face. "So this is what you wanted to tell me? That you're dating Dylan? If you are, then why the hell were you with Karin?!" she had screamed. Sakura's teeth chattered, no doubt that she was trying to hold it in at least till she got back home.

"I was confused..." he confessed, his head turned to his side feeling ashamed. "Confused..? Of what?" she asked quietly. Sasuke took a deep breath. Dylan squeezed his hand, supporting him. Telling him that he could tell Sakura anything. "I was confused. I didn't know if I wanted to be with a guy, or with a girl. I used Karin. I used her to test if it was worth being with a girl, instead of a guy. Karin was just sloppy, and gross. I gave Dylan a chance, and well... it sort of just happened."

"And you couldn't just tell me this?!" Sakura screamed, finally turning around to show him her tear-stained face. Her hands fiercly tried wiping it away. Sakura continued to try and wipe the tears that falling down like rivers on her face while she spoke to him. "..That one day, you said I could tell you anything, and I said that you could tell me anything too.." Images of the said day flooded her mind.

**Flashback.**

_"You sure? If you want, I can change the song." He said, as his onyx orbs stared at her form. Sakura shook her head multiple times, "Sakura, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"_

_"O-of course! I know that! You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, anything at all."_

**End of Flashback.**

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. He remembered that day it was the day that he ditched her and their friends so that he could hang out with Dylan, Juugo and Karin. It was also the day he considered to tell her that he was confused. "Then this is what you do!" she hugged herself, as her pietite form shook. "You hide this from me! You tell me this now! I..I actually believed that you.." her voice trailed off. Emerald eyes stared at the grassy ground. "L-let me be the one who calls you baby, all the time..Surely you can take some comfort, knowing that you're mine" she started to sing that meaningful song. Only in a whisper.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said, walked towards her.

"Stay away from me! I tell you that I love you and you tell me that you're gay! What happened to trust? What happened to all that bullshit you gave me saying I could tell you anything?" Sakura turned to walked back to her house, but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sakura, listen.."

"No, Sasuke." Her eyes stared deeply into his onyx orbs. "I'm tired of listening, and I am tired of waiting..." her voice began to lower, to only a whisper so only Sasuke could hear, "I'm moving on, you don't even have to hang with Naruto and the gang anymore. That way, you could forget us, and I'll forget you. It's also a bonus for you, you can spend all your time with Dylan." she placed a hand upon his head and ruffled it. "...Good luck.."

And she left.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter then the others. I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it! I mean, I thought it out and this is STILL going to be a Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction. NOT a Gaara and Sakura one. Anyway, the following is a message to some of my reviewers. So search your name and read!!  
**

**CullenGirl: I'm sorry if what I am doing is mean, but if it will make you happy I will stop asking for a certain amount of reviews! Thank you for your review. Oh, and it was not offending! I liked how you gave your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx: God, I'm sorry you feel that way but I am not going to change this into a Gaara and Sakura fanfiction as you have read already. **

**-Gothic-Porcelain- : Your intentions were right! I was actually surprised when you guessed right. And about your request, I'm already working on it!**

**darkangelpia911**: **That's insane! Don't worry, I have my own little personal story that could relate to this. When we girls like your best guy friend, we try to show it but sometimes they can be such douchebags and not notice! I mean, you really have to tell it in his face...About your questions, I hope that this chapter answered it! Have a great sumemr yourself!!!!!!**

**KinkyK and JazzyJ**: **I absolutely ADORE your STORIES and your REVIEWS that you write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**hikarrii**: **I am so glad that you told me that you really felt the pain. It made me so very happy that I was able to portray the pain in writing, I never knew that I could actually pull it off. I'm flattered that you screamed when you found out it was Karin. Laugh out loud. I'm not a 'master' as you said, not even close! **

**TragedyDawl** : **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while. x.x!**

**I can not answer or respond to every single reviewer, though I wish that I could! Anyway, till next time! **

**Ja ne!**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, I feel so adored by you guys right now. One review said 'You are officiall the best author ever' even though it may not be true. Haha. To tell the truth, I am so surprised that I have.. like.. don't know how many reviews but a lot! There's nothing left to say in this authors note. So I think we should just move on.**

**Let's have another daily question!**

Daily Q: What is your favorite ice cream flavor?

**My answer: **I love this new flavor I tried out yesterday it was something called Chocolate Mousse or something like that. Yum, I'm craving some right now..!

* * *

_"Sakura.." Sasuke said, walked towards her._

_"Stay away from me! I tell you that I love you and you tell me that you're gay! What happened to trust? What happened to all that bullshit you gave me saying I could tell you anything?" Sakura turned to walked back to her house, but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sakura, listen.."_

_"No, Sasuke." Her eyes stared deeply into his onyx orbs. "I'm tired of listening, and I am tired of waiting..." her voice began to lower, to only a whisper so only Sasuke could hear, "I'm moving on, you don't even have to hang with Naruto and the gang anymore. That way, you could forget us, and I'll forget you. It's also a bonus for you, you can spend all your time with Dylan." she placed a hand upon his head and ruffled it. "...Good luck.."_

_And she left._

**

* * *

**

Weeks. It passed weeks. Four weeks to be exact. Twenty-eight days. Her heart was dead, but she had to do it. She had to detach herself from him. He was gay, or "confused" as he said. Sakura just thought he was just plain gay. Some part of her dark, empty heart there was this thing; called hope. Hope that she would someday find out that this was just a faze. Sakura knew better. For goodness sake, she was twenty!

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her afternoon class, Tsunade, her instructor, was going on about something that had to do with treating multiple people in a day. She was in her shorts that reached just above her knees with a white tank top. It was summer, July 20th to be exact. And just three days away from Sasuke's birthday. Gaara and Temari left for a week to spend time with their parents. Before they left, Gaara promised that they would have a week long hang out. She agreed, right on the spot.

She said she was going to move on, that's exactly what she was going to do. Like many things in life, easier said then done. If Gaara didn't fill in that gap in her heart, she figured that she would just wait till the right person came. Successfully, Sakura accomplished avoiding him! "Class Dismissed. Remember, there is no class tomorrow because of that carnival. I expect all of you to be there." Sakura gathered her books and was about to stand, Tsunade's voice halted her. "Haruno, stay."

The woman walked up to her instructer's desk, confidently. She knew that she wasn't in trouble, she never does anything wrong. "What is it Tsunade?" asked Sakura. Amber eyes pierced themselves deeply into Emerald. "Sakura. I have one scholarship to the most gorgeous colleges in the world, rated top of all the colleges in the world. They wanted me to pick one of my students to study under them for two months, then if that person I chose prefers it there they will transfer there immediately."

Sakura stared oddly at her teacher, "Okay..What does any of this have to do with me?" Tsunade took a deep breath as she sat down on her chair. She folded her hands together and placed it under her chin. "Sakura, I have chosen you. Although, it is your choice. You could go to Teriyika College to study medical for two months, or stay here."

"I have no idea! I mean, I'm still shocked that you have chosen me out of all people. Why did you choose me?"

"Sakura, you have the potential and I see that you really do want to become a doctor. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Personally, I think you should take it. Don't worry, you have a month to think and decide. I don't have the scholarship with me right now. They're giving it me in a monthand they also had given me another month to find someone. Hence, I picked you, but if you refuse it gives me time to choose someone else. Think about it." Sakura nodded and walked out.

This was a perfect way to start her career. Then again, long ago, she swore to herself that she would launch off her dream of being a doctor her way. But being away for two months means, being away from her friends, from her home. On the other hand, Teriyika offered great education. She was lucky enough to even get an offer like this from Tsunade. She gave an angry sigh and grabbed her phone and opened it, dialing Ino. "Ino..?"

_"Sakura? What is it?" _To Sakura, Ino sounded oh so very tired. "Uhm, hey. I wanted to talk to you, but you sound wiped out. Maybe I should call another time?" she asked. Ino apologized, saying that she was up all night with Sai after she confronted Sai about how she saw him with another girl. Turns out it was his cousin. Soon, they said their good-byes and hung up. Without giving it a second thought, she dialed Tenten's number, only to receive her voice mail. "Fucking shit. Where is everyone?" she asked herself.

Her white flip-flops brought her into Starbucks, she had no assignments to do. Since her teachers gave them time to do it in class. Sakura ordered her usual, ice blended mocha, and then sat on a comfortable couch that was unoccupied. Her mind ran through all the pros and cons of the sholarship. She was completely unaware that the other half of the couch slightly sunk.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Emerald eyes widen as she saw that it was Dylan. "D-Dylan? What are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask. Dylan, despite everything she said and done, he gave her a friendly smile. "I came in here and I saw you. You okay?" Sakura nodded her head, he didn't buy it. "That's a lie. What's wrong? Something is bothering you. We may not talk or anything but I can still care."

Giving up, she sighed. "I was offered this scholarship to Teriyika college to study all the medical junk." He smiled brightly and told her that it was great and she should totally accept it, "I just don't know if I want to leave. It's like I am leaving my friends behind, and everyone else..This is my home. And suddenly leaving for two months a lot of changes could happen.."

"Sakura, even though those are kind of good reasons." he joked then his voice turned pretty serious, "Isn't that a once in a life time chance? I would take that scholarship right on the spot, if I were you. Two months isn't that long. I admit, Teriyika is very far. I mean, isn't like twelve hours away by plane with no stops? Anyway, everyone is just a phone call away."

"I have a month to decide. I just really want to know if this is what I really want to do, don't wanna waste two months of my life!" giggled Sakura. Her eyes drifted to the overly large window on her left. Giving a perfect view of cars zooming by. A pale hand placed itself on her shoulder she turned around and saw that Dylan was giving her a smile. Before he left, he said that he knew she would make the right choice.

* * *

A sleeping woman groaned. Emerald eyes popped open as she stared at her clock that was pinned up above her door frame '_12:26'_. Sakura sat up on her bed only to flop back down. Her hand grabbed her cell phone that she placed under her pillow and check if she missed any messages and what not. Receiving none.

She stood up and went to take a shower. "Hm, the carnival thing starts at five so I have a few hours to kill." she talked to herself as she squirted some shampoo on her hand.

About thirty minutes later Sakura was now puring herself some cereal in a white bowl. She had on some black spandex shorts with a tan skirt on top of it, and a red sleeveless tank top. It was exactly one o'clock when she walked out of her house to get some fresh air. Ever since she told Sasuke that she was going to move on, every now and then she would take some long walks. Sakura also stopped jogging every Saturday morning, seeing it only reminded her of Sasuke.

She rounded a corner that was about half a block away from her house. About ten minutes later Sakura stopped and observed her surroundings. Sakura looked up only to see a house that was smaller then hers but it was also very familiar. As if a bullet struck her, she knew where she was and she didn't like it at all. Emerald eyes widened as she saw a figure walk out of the front door.

"Oh my shit.." she cursed quietly. There, staring back at her was Sasuke Uchiha himself. Her eyes studied him, as he was studying her. They haven't seen each other in those four devastating weeks. He wore some dark skinny jeans witha white button up shirt. While she was just dressed up in a skirt and a red shirt. Not knowing what to do, she quickly tried walking by him without being noticed. Since he already saw her and it is kind of hard to miss a girl with pink hair he called to her. Sakura froze, his voice was so calming, and soothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura decided to try and play it cool and answered him, looking directly in his piercing onyx orbs. "Wanted some fresh air, walked around and without knowing it ended up here. Where you going?" she couldn't help but ask. Sasuke smirked and Sakura felt as if something bad was going to happen. "Just going out to get some fresh air. Mind if I join you?" Oh, and how right she was.

"Uh, I actually have to go. I think I had enough fresh air." she quickly said.

"Hmm, I think I'll walk you." he said. She cursed and said nothing. Soon enough, he made it at her side. "How's life?" he asked. Sakura smiled a smile that clearly said that something was bothering her. "Fine."

Sasuke shook his head and asked her again. Sakura sighed, giving up. Funny, she never told her friends about the scholarship and here she was mentioning it to someone that knew her better then anyone else. "I got a scholarship to Teriyika college to study under them." she answered, staring at the pavement.

"What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked, staring at the cloudless sky. Sakura then explained about being away for two months and her fears that some bad things that would happen, like everyone ditching her when she came back. "Do what you want, and fuck the rest. Be selfish for once." he advised.

Sakura stared strangely at him, and then laughed. Both seeming to forget that they didn't talk to each other anymore. To tell the truth, she didn't even know why she laughed. "It isn't that easy. Tsunade gave me a month to think about it, she doesn't even have the damn scholarship yet! She said she wanted to choose someone else just in case if I don't accept it. So how's your life?"

"Same old, same old." he answered. "How's the moving on thing coming along?"

Sakura looked away and answered, "It's going great. Gaarasaid that we'll both have a week long hang out..." Sasuke have a 'ahh' and looked at her which she returned only questionably. "Gaara Sabaku. Your best friend right?" Sakura shook her head, "I have many best friends, and one of them takes slot number uno!" she exclaimed. "And it isn't Gaara!"

"Who would that be?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura smirked at him, "Let's just say, I saved him in high school from getting beat up by a senior." she never knew why she just said that. Sakura just straight out told him that he was still her best friend! Which wasn't true! Was it? Don't best friends stick together no matter what kind of situation it is? Well, it is way to late for that now.

"Wait, do you mean--" _Oh, oh, oh! How was I supposed to know, That you were oh, oh, over me? I think that I should go---_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, a bit upset that he didn't get to finish his question. About a minute on the phone, they made it to Sakura's house. She pointed at her front door, indicating that she would go inside. He got hold of her wrist before she got to leave. Before anything happened, a honk disrupted them. The black Hummer parked itself right infront of her house. When the tinted windows rolled down, it revealed Sakumo and Mito Haruno. Sakura's parents. The woman walked up to her parents. Pulling out of Sasuke's grasp as he was still on the phone.

"Sakura, dear! How are you?" Sakumo asked, her light pink hair that reached passed her shoulders was down and slightly curled. Her dark green eyes shined. Sakura questioned what they were doing at her house. This time, her father that had shaggy brown hair and red eyes answered. "We just wanted to have lunch with you. Is that Sasuke? Great, we could bring him too!"

Sakura shook her head, "Mom, Dad. Sasuke and I--"

"Sakumo, Mito. How are you?" Sasuke politely questioned. Sakura's mother smiled brightly at the younger boy. "Sasuke, I haven't seen you in the longest time. We're perfectly fine! Actually, we were just asking if you and Sakura would like to join us for some lunch. You know, catch up on things. Besides, I think you and Mito need a lot of catching up to do. How long as it been since we last saw each other?"

Sasuke shook his head and kindly declined her offer, much to Sakura's relief. "Oh c'mon!" Mito groaned. Sakura just had to but in. "Dad! Do not say that. You're like what? Sixty? Don't you say stuff like 'groovy' or 'radical'? If Sasuke doesn't want to join, then it's fine with me." Sakura faked a smile to Sasuke.. Giving a secret message to go away. Sasuke smirked and turned to her parents and accepted. "Say what?" asked Sakura disbelieveingly.

"Yes! What are you guys waiting for? Get in the car." exclaimed Mito Haruno. Sakura groaned and opened up the car door and got in, followed by Sasuke. "Where do you kids want to go?"

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore!" Sakura grumply said. Then, a smile sppeared on her face, as she pointed at the right. "Let's go to the bakery!"

* * *

The elderly couple, along with two adults walked into a the bakery. Inside it clearly showed that it was owned by females. There was a dark red couch withthree other bright colored pillows. One was a flower shaped, another was a bright orange heart, the last was just a plain square light purple one. On the floor just below the colorful couch was a neon colored blue shaggy rug, on that was a coffee table. Scattered, was small orange tabled with two high chairs. It was very retro, basically. "Oh! this place makes me feel young again!" Sakumo exclaimed happily as she sat next to Sakura on the couch.

A woman with dark brown hair came up to them. She was about nineteen and she was fairly beautiful, but by the look on her face it said that she was force to work. "What do you want." she bluntly said.

"My, my. Some service here." Sakumosaid, the worker rolled her brown eyes and asked the same question. "I'll have a piece of chocolate cake. Do you have one with caramel inside?" The girl nodded and wrote it down.

"I will just have a cupcake.." Sakuramumbled. Her father ordered some black coffee along with Sasuke. "So, what you guys really doing here? You live two hours away and you suddenly drop by. There is a thing called phone call."

Her mother chuckled, "We just wanted to see you. It has been so long. So how are your studies..?" Sakura told her it was just fine and she said she had something to tell her. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I was offered a scholarship. To Teriyika college."

"Amazing! That's a really hard college to get into, maybe you should take it. Is it what you want?" her father asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and explained the whole fear about things changing and what not. "So you are not going to accept it?"

"I told her that she should go for it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I think she should too." her father agreed.

"Hm, well it is her decision, we shouldn't interfere." her mother mused.

"But, it is such a great oppertunity." the father argued.

"Sakumo is right though. Sakura's decision." said Sasuke.

"Which side are you on?" Mito playfully asked.

"Okay! Can you guys please stop talking as if I am not sitting right next to you?! Sheesh!"

* * *

_'Damn, Sasuke. I hate you but at the same time I can't help to lo- I mean, I hate you! Gosh. Ever since you fucking said that I should go ahead and take that stupid scholarship they began fighting! And now, it won't be my choice! It'll be there's! Fucking shit. I hate you! I hate you! I can not wait until Gaara comes back!' _thought Sakura angrily as she forcefully dried her damp hair. After their lunch at the bakery, all they seemed to talk about was that stupid scholarship. If she knew that they were going to keep talking about it, Sakura would have never ever mentioned it on the first place. "That son of a gay bitch needs to learn his fucking place and stay out of my damn business." she murmured. Her mother and father left after they visited her house.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was getting so riled up over such a small thing. Nevertheless, she was still going to make him pay. And Sakura was so going to make it benefital for her. Afterall, she was way over him. Sakura thought back to the conversations she had with Sasuke and her parents. Then, she realized something. "I was about to fucking tell him that he was still my damn best friend!!!" she shrieked. Her voice lowered staring at the picture on her wall, a picture of her and Sasuke. "....is it true though?"

* * *

**God, I am so sorry about the long wait! I updated sooner then I expected! I expected for this chapter to be up on Friday. You guys got lucky! Review...NOW! **

**:) I love you guys.. okay! I'm off.**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Hmm, Here's the next chapter. No daily question today. I know that the last chapter wasn't expected (-wanted-) but I just had to do something to get make another plot! I thought it was the perfect time. Oh, the bakery thing it was based on the show What I Like About You, if you guys even watch that show. The worker was Holly. I'm going to take this story as slow as I can! So please bare with me!! Might I say that I update so fast?! I think I should say how old everyone is..

Okay, Sakura and Sasuke are 20. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru are also 20. Temari, Tenten, Neji are a year older, so that makes them 21. Gaara is only 19!

I think that's it...If there is more, then I forgot! Oh well! I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted on the last chapter! You live and you learn! This chapter might seemed RUSHED but honestly, I tried the best I can. My grandfather just had a stroke recently, and so it has been quite a rough patch. We are fearing the same for my father, you see he smokes..which was the cause of my grandpa's stroke.

_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.. I don't own a lot of things.._

* * *

_Honestly, she didn't know why she was getting so riled up over such a small thing. Nevertheless, she was still going to make him pay. And Sakura was so going to make it beneficial for her. After all, she was way over him. Sakura thought back to the conversations she had with Sasuke and her parents. Then, she realized something. "I was about to fucking tell him that he was still my damn best friend!!!" she shrieked. Her voice lowered staring at the picture on her wall, a picture of her and Sasuke. "....is it true though?"_

_

* * *

_

Birthday. It was his birthday, should she forget it? Should she give him something? Greet him? She didn't know, but she would find out soon enough. Grumbling about how early it was, she got off her bed and walked to her shower. A few minutes later, Sakura came out of her bathroom and down her stairs. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, with a light green shirt that had the words 'To Write Love On Her Arms' on it with black bold letters. Her hair was in a low ponytail, she also wore some black shoes.

When she got on campus, her friends already found her. After all, she did have pink hair. "Hey, Sakura. What it doo-doo?!" Naruto exclaimed. Tenten rolled her eyes, "Doo-doo? So immature. You're like what? Twenty." Naruto argued that saying young was the best thing in life. Besides his ramen of course. "Whatever, let's go get to class. I promised Anko that I would get there a minute early."

"You still want go into crime investigation?" Neji mumbled. Tenten nodded and said soemthing about it being the only thing she was interested in. Tenten was dressed in khaky shorts with a dark shade of yellow shirt. Her hair was tied up into two buns.

"I want to own my own ramen shop! And cook and sell the best in the world!" Naruto beamed, he was talking about such nonsense like how on winning the first place blue ribbon, in a cooking contest. The rest of the group, smartly decided to ignore the ranting boy.

"Idiot, if that is all you wanted to do. Why the fuck did you bother to go to college." Ino spoke getting fed up with the male's screams.

"Speak for yourself! All you wanna do is to make gardens and what not. Bor-ing!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the female who wore a short jean skirt with a bright blue shirt. Sakura saw that Sai calmly stopped Ino before she could do anything rash to Naruto. "Ha! How gay! Are you two together?! That has got to be the worst couple ever!" Naruto laughed, which earned himself a forceful punch on his arm. This time, it was by Sai. "So you guys are together?! Ewww!!!" Naruto suddenly halted, "Isn't today the bastards birthday?" Sakura nodded. "Then why don't we go and greet him!!?"

Naruto was never the one to hold a grudge against someone. Always so forgiving. "Che, you do that." Ino mumbled, "It's so quite without Temari.." Naruto then screamed, "Never mind.." All eyes averted to Naruto, he was hugging Hinata as if he was going to die if he let her go.

"Naruto, why the hell did you scream?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Naruto pointed at the cement. To get a better look, everyone hunched together. "Are you shitting me?!" Tenten screamed outraged. On the floor was an ant. "Naruto! You know you're going to die right?!" Neji held her by the arm before she could go any farther to torture the blond boy.

"Don't." he comanded, "Isn't worth it."

Naruto nervously laughed, "L-Look! It's the birthday boy! I-I'm going to go and greet him a happy birthday. C'mon Hinata!" Naruto grabbed the blushing female's hand and dragged her to the front of the school. Hinata blushed as his aggressive gesture turned into a gentle one. Did this mean that they were together? She didn't know, and she didn't care. As long as she was with Naruto. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed as he gave Sasuke a manly slap on the back.

"H-Happy B-Birthday, Sasuke." Hinata shyly said. His once emotionless expression became a tad bit surprised. "..You remembered?" he asked. Naruto nodded saying 'how could he forget a bastards birthday'. Naruto was never the one to hold a grudge. For him, it was forgive and forget. The male smiled brightly as the Uchiha smirked back. "How've you been!?" Naruto shouted.

"Same old." replied Sasuke. Naruto then started talking about how he was able to taste all the flavors of ramen in just two hours. They soon came to the rest of the group. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai wished him a happy birthday. Ino grumbled him to have a nice birthday with a nudge from Sai. Tenten and Sakura gave a fake smile and greeted him. Sasuke was not at all stupid, in fact he knew that they were faking it. "Hn. I'm leaving." he announced.

Sai stepped up, "We should all be going. Tenten still has to go see Anko.." Tenten nodded as you read before, Tenten wanted a career in crime investigation. Sai wanted to be an artist, Ino wanted to have her own flower shop complete with a garden. Hinata was in love with animals, therefore wanted to be a vet. Naruto, unbelievably wanted to own a ramen shop. Sakura just wanted to be a doctor, to help people. They all walked into the front doors and left to their separate ways.

Sakura was the only one left, she feared that this is how it was going to feel if she took the scholarship. Surprisingly, she never mentioned it to her friends. Yet, she knew that she must. And soon.

* * *

Saturday morning, and with nothing to do a woman jogged. Ear plugs stuck in her ear, and the music source was attached on her arm. "When I'm on the loose, It is you who's shining through and through again. Whenever the rain comes down, the sun turns gray. When I needed you, you were always there. When it comes to you, really nothing can compare" she panted out in a singy voice. Sakura then stopped running. The lyrics sang themselves in her head. "Man, I sometimes really hate my choice in music.."

**Flashback**

_Seventeen year old Sakura was crying on a bench. Her grandmother just passed away, due to her incredibly old age. She ran from the funeral, the teenager couldn't take it. It was too much, her smiling face on that canvas. Sakura's head was faced down, her pink locks hiding her crying face. Her hands were at her side, gripping the wooden bench with much force. _

_She was sobbing, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in.._

_Sakura would burst out crying, a hand squeezed itself on her shoulder. Her glassy eyes looked up to see her best friend. "S-Sasuke, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked. He said nothing, he took a sear next to her and just embraced her. Not able to hold it in, she cried on his shoulder. Sasuke shushed her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. After about ten minutes of non-stop crying and non-stop comforting, Sakura stood up and stared at the setting sky. _

_"I miss you, I love you..." she whispered. Onyx eyes softened at the sight. A single tear slipped out of a glassy emerald eye. She then turned her face towards Sasuke, "Thank you, Sasuke. When I need you, you are always there for me. Thanks for being the best-est friend ever.." she whispered giving him a warm hug. _

**End Of Flashback.**

* * *

"YOU WERE OFFERED A SCHOLARSHIP?!" Sakura winced at the loudness of Ino Yamanaka. "How come you just told us this now?" she asked, thankfully lowering her voice. Sakura scoffed, "The time I tried you were tired, with your...'activities' with Sai. You guys are together now, so I guess it's normal." Ino blushed. Sakura and Ino decided just to hang out with each other and catch up on things since there was nothing else to do on a Saturday afternoon.

The women walked down a sidewalk with a smoothie in hand. "So do you know what you're going to do?" Ino asked, the pink haired beauty. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her Strawberry Whirl smoothie. "You do know that it could be a once in a lifetime thing, right?" Ino asked. Obviously, she was encouraging her to take it. "Go for it, you shouldn't have friends like us hold you back. I mean, what kind of friends would we be when we're just holding you back?"

Emerald eyes soften, as she stared at one of her very good friends. Sakura couldn't help it, "I mean, if I were you---Ackk!" she tackled the girl in a hug. After a moment, Ino smiled and returned her hug. "So, you going to take it?"

"I still, have what? A week."

"Yeah, but time can passed by like that!" Ino snapped her fingers. "You should make up your mind by, tomorrow." Sakura then argued saying that this was a big decision and she could not choose after one night. Ino then complained that she had a month. Finally, after a lot of bickering Sakura decided to change the subject. "Look! Fifty percent off!!" a pale finger pointed at a random store.

"Where? Where?!" Sakura shook her head and said how it was a shame. "What? You don't expect me to stand here wasting money when I could just save some. Jeez." Ino huffed. Her companion laughed.

* * *

The next day, Sakura informed her friends that she would be taking the scholarship! They were all so very happy for her. But before she would leave they already were planning a party. "Tsunade?" asked Sakura as she stepped inside the empty classroom. She was there early because she wanted to inform her that she would gladly take it. Emerald eyes spotted her on her desk drinking a bottle of some sort while her head was buried in grading paperwork. The call of her name, her head shot up. "Ah, Haruno. Have you decided?"

She nodded her head as she stepped inside. Tsunade asked her what was her answer impatiently. "I want to take the scholarship.." A smile plastered itself on her professers face. "That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

The time she had left with her friends passed by with the speed of light. Tomorrow would be her going away party and it will be held at Hinata and Neji's large house. Right now, she was packing her things in her nightwear. Sakura gave off a sigh as she stared outside her house to the streets below her. She couldn't believe she actually agreed. Then again, this could do her good. All her friends supported her answer and said that they would still be there when she came back. A figure below her came walking up to her front door. Since it was dark, she couldn't tell who it was. There was a knock on her door. Holy hell, she was so afraid. "Fuck!" she feared it might be a robber or worst, a rapist.

The knocking never stopped, and soon enough she heard her door creak open. Sakura grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a pair of scissors. Quitely, she walked down her stairs. As she got closer, her hands gripped the weapon. Emerald eyes saw the figure, it was tall man. In a flash, her weapon was poking the back of the male. "Who are you. And why are you here?!"

"Damn, just stab me why don't you?" a male voice said.

Her eyes widen, this was totally unexpected. She pulled back the sissors, her eyes still wide. "What the fuck are you doing here? More importantly, how the hell did you break into my house? I do not remember giving you a key."

"I broke in. Happy?" Gaara smiled at her, "Now, where's my hug?" he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and told him that he wasn't going to get a hug until he got out of her house. "How am I going to get my hug if I know that you are just going to slam the door on my face?" Sakura rolled her eyes and repeated the 'why are you here' question. Minus the swearing. "Heard you were going to Terikiya college. Which means we get to spend a lot of time together!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

Gaara punched his heart and pretended to die, his eyes were closed as he fell back on her couch. "S-Save me.." Sakura punched his chest pretty hard and he rubbed it as he sat up. "Gosh, just wanted to know if you wanted a ride there. Plus, some company on the plane. Besides, I want you to meet someone."

"That's so sweet of you!" she exclaimed and gave him a warm hug, "Who is this person you want me to meet?"

"You'll see." Gaara whispered quitely, "I'm sure you'll like her." Sakura then took the time to observe him. Gaara's shaggy red hair was messier then usual. Under his eyes, there was dark small spots, screaming the need to sleep. His clothes were wrinkled, and before he could say anything she excused herself to get a pillow and a blanket. WHen she came back, he gave her the look that said he wanted to know what she was planning on doing.

Sakura just gave him a smile, "Sleep. You're tired. I'll be in my room sleeping if you need me."

"Uhh, okay.."

"Oh, and Gaara?" Sakura was on the top of the stairs and she turned to look at him. "A going away party is going to be held at Hinata and Neji's palce. Seven O'clock. You down to come tag along?" Gaara nodded.

* * *

"To Sakura! Who we will see in two months!" Naruto raised his shot glass in the air, and the surrounding people did the same. The Hyuuga residence is large and it was currently filled with people. Sakura was dressed in her best clothing she had, which was a teal strapless dress that reached her knees. It was tight around her waist, and had white wide lining. The bottom hald flowed freely. Sakura was standing next to Gaara, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura gave a sad smile to her friends, and drank the contents of her shot glass. When she arrived, Sakura was tackled with multiple hugs. Everyone was there, well except one person. Naruto walked to her side, "Sucks the bastard couldn't make it, right?"

Sakura nodded and leaned into Gaara's touch. "I'm going to miss this.." Naruto nodded and talked about having another party like this the second she comes back. "I'll look forward to that!" she exclaimed as a reply. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly having the time of her life. Nevertheless, she enjoyed as much as she can. Because she knew that this was going to be her last time to hang out with her friends. Drinking alchol, and what not.

A hand placed itself on her bare shoulder. A head with pink locks looked at the hand, and then at the person who the hand belonged to. "You made it!" Naruto had screamed. The person nodded and said something about never missing saying goodbye he turned his head back to Sakura, "I hope you have the time of your life at Teriyika..." he said, embracing her.

"Thanks Sasuke..I know I will." she replied, over her shoulder she saw his boyfriend. Dylan. Sakura pulled apart and gave Dylan a friendly hug, also. His arms wrapped around her neck and her hands went around his waist. "Let's get this psrty started!!!" they heard Naruto shout holding a bundle of alchol in his arms carrying it as if it was a new born baby. Naruto took bottle one by one and passed it to random people. "Drink up, and get drunk!"

* * *

Soon enough, everyone who was present was drunk. That's excluding Hinata, and everyone else who refused to get intoxicated. It wasn't just 'tipsy' drunk, it was full out tripping for no reason and 'you are going to have a major hangover tomorrow without remembering anything' drunk. Sakura was sitting on the couch while leaning on Gaara, eyes closed. Trying to ignore the party music around her. Gaara as well had his eyes closed, both way to tired to party anymore. They have been at Hinata and Neji's house for exactly four hours, so it was eleven. "Sakura! You got to party more--WHOA!" Ino tripped on her own two feet.

Sakura looked as if she hadn't heard anything from the blond. Her emerald eyes opened and glanced at the tall man above her, she smiled slightly and kissed his chin. His eyes then opened and stared strangely at her, the girl that was now sitting on his lap just kissed his cheek, then his nose, finally his lips. She released a moan as she felt the drunk Gaara begin to kiss her back. Her arms tied themselves around his neck, bringing him closer as his rested on the spot right below her breast.

Since Gaara never made the move to enter her mouth, she nibbled on his lower lip. She loved the feeling when he opened his mouth and their tongues danced together. Her body pressed tighter against his, she heard a growl. Sakura smirked against his lips and kissed down his neck. She brought herself closer to him, if that was possible. She pulled apart from him, to be only pulled back into his embrace with his pair of lips on hers. Oh, how she was loving this feeling. The feeling of love. Well, more like lust.

"S-Sakura?!" a voice called out. Angrily, she pulled away from her make-out session and turned around to find a familar voice.

* * *

He didn't know what and why he felt the things he felt. Jealousy? Wishing that he was the one that kissed her? No, he just felt the duty to watch out for her. And making out with someone a year younger because you're drunk is totally wrong. He stared at the scene in disbelief, Sakura pushed against Gaara. There was red plastic cups in front of them, on the coffee table. Without a doubt, he knew that it was ocne filled with alchol. But still, why did he feel the feeling he felt...? He didn't know, but he was sure as hell that he was going to figure things out.

* * *

Emerald eyes glared at the figure, which quickly turned into a stare. Seems that whenever Sasuke was envolved, she would suddenly sober up. No, not this time. She voiced that she would move on, right in front of his face. So that's exactly what she was doing, but why did he just have to come and ruin her fun like that? Her mind suddenly clicked. Of course she knew the hole best friend role. "Go away." she mumbled at him and turned her face back to Gaara and started kissing him like before.

Good things come to an end. She was pushed of Gaara with much force that it made her fall on the couch coushion next to her. Glaring, she stood up to Sasuke slightly wobbling. "What the fuck?!" she screeched.

"Sakura, you're drunk. Do you have any idea what you were doing?" he scolded gripping her elbow. Sasuke was trying to pull her out of the house and get her home, with all her clothes on. She stopped him, pulled out of his firm grasp and slapped him. "I think I know exactly what I was doing! Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I don't have commonsense!"

He turned to glare at her, shaking the pain on his cheek. "Really? Because if it wasn't for me, then you would have went home naked!"

"Why the fuck do you care anyway! I told you that I was moving on, and then you barge into my life again?! Well for your information, I'm leaving for two months, and I'm going to live near Gaara and do whatever I please! Right now, I'm pretty fucking glad that I took the scholarship. You know that the main thing that made me have second thoughts?" She continued to glare as she poked him hard on the chest, "You. And I'm pretty fucking tired of having you on my mind."

"Sakura.. My role of being a best friend is to protect you. Not to be your boyfriend. I have one already so stop pushing yourself on me." he said. Sasuke heard her laugh. Much to his confusion.

"Ex! Ex-bestfriend!" she exclaimed. "I'm going back to the party and I will make-out and do whatever I want. You are not the boss of me, and you never will be."

"Fucking bitch." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" she turned around to him, her eyes already glassy. "I can't believe you. You bipolar son of a bitch! Oh and by the way, you're 'role' of being my best friend is to support me in whatever choice I make. You have no other right to barge into my life when I clearly told you that I was moving on! Just go make-out with your gay ass--"

"..Sasuke..?" an uncertain voice called. Sakura turned her head to the left where the backyard exit was located. There, standing was Dylan, with a sad expression. "Is everything all right..?" she heard him ask nervously. Sakura scoffed when Sasuke replied with a 'everything is fine' bullshit. "No, for your information everything is not all right. Everything is the exact opposite. I'm leaving now, I hate you." Emerald eyes looked directly at Sasuke, "I hate you so much."

Her feet took her inside the house, and grabbed Gaara's hand. Taking the intoxicated boy in her house. Of course, being all sobered up she wasn't in the mood for sex. Her mind was to occupied with a certain raven haired, onyx eyed, bi-polar, son of a bitch. When she hit a red light, she banged her bubblegum colored hair on the steeringwheel. Gaara knocked out not to long ago so he couldn't see that she was crying.

* * *

**Wow, intense. Alright. I hope you guys liked it. I believe that you guys know that updated will be kind of slow, not like my 'super fast lightening speed' fast anymore. As you read above, or if you read above. My grandfather has gotten into a stroke and our whole family is falling hard.. I hope some of you guys know the feeling.**

**In other news, I am thinking about making another story! Not any other ones in my profile. If you guys know NeverShoutNever! Also known as Chrisofer Drew Ingle he has this song called Losing It. I'm thinking about making a fanfiction about that song. I don't want any of you guys stealing it! -Glares-**

**Anyway, here is what I am thinking about doing. **

**So Sakura was a singer, or not. I'm not sure about that detail yet. So she has been dating this dude for about a year. She was inexperience, he was 'hot' and experienced. You know what? Forget about this, I'll just tell you the situation Christofer was in. **

**"Once up a time... when I was sixteen years old I dated a girl. She was beautiful and very experienced. I was in love about a week and a half into it. Although I had never been in love I was certain. The months rolled on and we grew closer and closer. We shared so many memories and laughs. I had never gotten past first base with a girl before...although; I found myself diving deeper and deeper into the sexual world. Therefore, I grew more attached. About 9 months had past. We had spent so many amazing nights together, told each-other everything to know, and I had lost my virginity to her shortly after the ninth month. I was absolutely certain that I wanted to spend forever in this love trance. But a rude awakening snapped me out of it. One of my closest friends told me that she had slept with one of my "pals" from the tennis team in the last week. I was in disbelief until my "pal" confessed that it was fact. As the days rolled on I found out the truth. She had slept with over 10 people during our relationship. I was mortified and heart-broken for the longest time. From that day forward I wanted to write songs to bring people joy. To help people that were as miserable as I was.  
The end."**

**That was his exact words... Of course that it would be in a girl point of view. It would be another pain story. What do you guys think? Yes or no? Vote in a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I just noticed that I had some grammar mistakes, I posted up the last chapter around one in the morning. So I am sorry for that, and I think that I am going to give the story that I mentioned in the last story a chance. I guess that I am going to start writing it soon but not right now. I want to thank everyone that tried helping me get through my grandfathers stroke, and to one of you I thank you for sharing your story. Anyway... I think I will start doing the whole this many reviews till another chapter thing again. I'm not getting as much as I used to.. which is really odd. Is this story getting boring? Cause I thought it was getting pretty good..! **

_As Always, DISCLAIMER: I am sure that I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters..._

* * *

_"..Sasuke..?" an uncertain voice called. Sakura turned her head to the left where the backyard exit was located. There, standing was Dylan, with a sad expression. "Is everything all right..?" she heard him ask nervously. Sakura scoffed when Sasuke replied with a 'everything is fine' bullshit. "No, for your information everything is not all right. Everything is the exact opposite. I'm leaving now, I hate you." Emerald eyes looked directly at Sasuke, "I hate you so much."_

_Her feet took her inside the house, and grabbed Gaara's hand. Taking the intoxicated boy in her house. Of course, being all sobered up she wasn't in the mood for sex. Her mind was to occupied with a certain raven haired, onyx eyed, bi-polar, son of a bitch. When she hit a red light, she banged her bubblegum colored hair on the steering wheel. Gaara knocked out not to long ago so he couldn't see that she was crying._

* * *

She was packing the last of her things, which was a toothbrush and the last of her clothes. "Hurry up, will ya? It does not take that long to pack a toothbrush." Gaara called from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura didn't bother to reply, instead she walked over to her window. "Two months.." she whispered to no one.

With a sigh, she took her luggage's and carried it down the stairs. _I'm calling all the time I know I interrupt. It hurts when all I hear is you hanging up. La da da da da da da. I wont try that again---! _Stopping in a middle of a stair, she picked up her phone. "Hello?" Sakura answered, slightly panting. Hey! Do not blame her, the things she was carrying was very heavy. Even Gaara had a hard time! "Sure. I know, I'll miss you guys too! Take care of everyone, alright Ino?" Sakura nodded even though it wasn't visible to the person she was talking to. Sakura placed the phone inbetween her shoulder and ear as she tried to help Gaara with her things. "Yeah. I know. As much as I want to keep on chatting with you I have to help Gaara here. Can you say weakling?"

"Hey!" Gaara shouted from the background. Sakura laughed and hung up the phone. "That was not very nice." He scolded. She laughed again and walked out through the front door, only to pause and freeze in her spot. "What is it? Sakura, move it." Gaara said, standing right behind her. When he pushed her aside gently. Seconds later, he found out why she just froze. It was Sasuke. Oh, and he was not alone. In fact, he was with his boyfriend, lip-locking. "Why the hell are they making out in front of your house?" he muttered. Sakura did not pay attention, being way to caught up with the pain she felt. When they parted, Sasuke's onyx eyes locked with Sakura's.

She looked away and brought her things into her car. Sasuke walked his way to her and grabbed her arm. "What do you want..?" she asked quitely. Not once looking into his eyes, "Sakura, please.."

Finally, she looked into his eyes glaring. "Enough with the 'Sakura please' shit. You are way to confusing. You have Dylan right there, and might I say that I still hate you? No matter what we've been through together?" she said and she stuffed her things into her trunk, and the backseat of her car.

"At graduation, you told me that no matter what, through thick and thin we would always and forever be best friends." That was true, graduation day she remembered speaking those words. Sakura also remembered how she clutched onto him, hugging him to death. Great, her tears were starting to work up. "You also said no matter what path we choose, we would always be each others support system.."

Sakura gave a sad smile to herself reminiscing the memory. With enough courage, she turned her head and faced him. "Yeah, well everything changes..it's life.." her glare soon returning, "...so get over it."

"Where is the Sakura I know?" said Sasuke his voice starting to rise, "I'm sure as hell this bitch in front of me isn't her. Why the hell are you mad at me anyway?"

She gave a bitter laugh, even with her laugh, her eyes showed pain, and despair. Although, she didn't answer. "Gaara, let's go." she called. Jumping in her car, she ignored the pleas trying to stop her.

* * *

A twenty year old woman stood looking out a tall window, that displayed a great view of her home town, Konoha. Her pink hair laid on her shoulders. "Sakura, it's time to go." a manly voice said. It was Gaara who stood beside her. She nodded and with a final look, she turned away. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, and Nejicould not make it to give her a final good-bye because they all had classes. They were never the ones to ditch class. Sakura took her things, and boarded the plane.

Gaara, who was fairly happy to be leaving, hugged her in a friendly manner and talked about this person who he could not wait for her to meet. The woman was not really listening but caught some some details about her, something abour brown hair, and brown eyes. "No offense, Gaara. But can you please shut up?" she jokily said.

His eyes glared at her with a tint of playfulness in his eyes, then he made a 'tch' noise and replied "Gosh, you could have at least said it nicely. Like, for example, you could have asked." Sakura scoffed and plugged in her music player in her ears, shutting out the loud mouth Gaara who was still going on about her with no manners. This was going to be a long twelve hours.

* * *

Sasuke was looking annoyingly at his wooden floor of his bedroom. He ditched school yet again, and dropped of Dylan at his house, because he was, yet again confused. Why did he just blow up like that? It didn't matter anymore, because she was gone. Out of his life for two months. Eyelids closed, covering onyx eyes. He had a boyfriend, so whatever he was feeling it needed to stop. Sasuke then thought about Dylan. The kisses and hugs they shared, Dylan's enchanting green eyes. Wait a minute, Dylan's eyes were not green. In fact, they were plain brown eyes. "Shit." he said.

Now what was he going to do?

* * *

Thirteen hours passed and Gaara and Sakura walked into Sakura's small condo. Gaara's house was very close to hers, so close that it was just two streets away. He told her to get dressed, and go to his house because she was going to get introduced to this girl he had kept talking about. About another hour later, she was dressed in a green spaghetti strap shirt with a pair light wash skinny jeans. Her hair was tied up in a side ponytail and she had on some white flip-flops.

Soon enough, she was now knocking on a brown door. The mahogany door opened and revealed a girl that had brown hair that reached her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She was dressed in a light blue summer dress. "Hi! You must be Sakura Haruno, the girl that Gaara keeps on talking about? He was right! You're natural pink hair, and green eyes are so...out there!"

Sakura gave a smile to the girl and stook her hand out which was grabbed, "What's your name?"

"I'm Matsuri, Gaara's girlfriend and soon to be wife!" she exclaimed happily. Sakurastared, slightly shocked. Actually, scratch out the 'slightly' she was way to surprised. Sakura was frozen in her spot, unmoving earning herself a odd stare from Matsuri. Gaining back, her voice and her whole entire body she asked to repeat what she just said. "..I am going to get married to Gaara?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said.." Sakura said, "He's only nineteen!"

Matsuri giggled, "He proposed to me about three months ago, and he also said that we would get married as soon as we're twenty three. Isn't that great?" She showed her left hand; hugging it was a gold band with a single diamond in the middle. It was plain, but beautiful. Sakura asked how old she was, just out of curiosity. "I'm nineteen, as well."

"..Wow, don't you think you could wait? I mean, you guys are both very young and don't you guys have dreams you want to acomplish before settling down?" Matsuri then answered that she had done all those things before she met Gaara. "B-but.." her voice trailed off as Gaara came to the door, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife's shoulders. Her mind then remembered what she did with Gaara... well, not really. Although she did remember that she made out with him. Since Gaara doesn't remember it never happened. Well, so much for moving on with Gaara.

* * *

Two weeks has passed and Sakura was enjoying herself. She made many friends at her current college. With every friend, she also made an enemy. Mainly, this girl who had odd natural purple hair it was a surprise that she wasn't the only one had a odd hair color anyway, her name was Ami Huri. She had gray eyes. The mean person had a bad attitude and claimed to be the queen of Terikiya college. She was also mad at Sakura, for some unknown reason. Ami was one of those rich girls that was stuck up and got whatever she wanted with a bat of her fake eyelashes. Did I mention she was also a major slut?

Here Sakura was now, sitting in class taping her pencil. Unfortunately, Ami was sitting behind Sakura and annoyed the pink haired girl whenever she can. Ami was right now, kicking Sakura's chair much to her annoyment. "Haruno, I think everyone knows that you arrived her from Konoha University and I would like to ask you what you have learned recently." Kurenai Yuuhi asked her professor.

"We learned about herbs, which ones to use and which ones that could be deathly when used wrong." she muttered.

"Ooh, Haruno thinks she's smart. " Ami said loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Ami raised her purple nail polished hand in the air. Kurenai then gave her the 'go' signal to have her continue, "I would like to ask.. Sakura here, a question."

"What would that be, Huri?" Sakura asked, she wasn't at all in for entertainment right now. Since she was here in a new school for two months she might as well actually try and learn. But, that doesn't mean she couldn't fool around with Ami. "I'm waiting." commented Sakura which only recieved a glare from the 'queen' herself.

"I heard that you knew this boy, named Sasuke Uchiha.." Sakura froze the moment she spoke his first name. She has not heard that name in two whole weeks and out of nowhere Ami teases her about it. "...Do you know him? I'm waiting.." she mocked. Okay, how the hell did Ami know about Sakura and Sasuke? No one told her right? Thank goodness, that Kurenai interfered and said that it wasn't the right time to ask a question like that. Sakura pretty much didn't listen the rest of the class. The pink haired girl was really starting to hate this college.

* * *

Outside of the large college was Sakura standing with a couple of friends, which happened to be a loud mouth blonde that reached her shoulers named Jamie. She reminded Sakura of Ino. There was also a shy girl that had black hair that was reached her waist her name was Ashley. Another friend she made was this man, who was pretty buff, but to buff for her liking. His eyes were sparkly blue and he had brown hair, his name was Kyo Gurish. "You want to hang out? It's Friday, so might as well.."

Sakura groaned and shook her head, "I wish! But I have to go grocery shopping, I'm running out of food...!" she complained and rubbed her tummy as if she was really hungry. Her friends laughed at her which got her to glare. "You sure? I wanted to watch that new chick flick." Ashley said shyly. Kyo then complained about being a guy and wanted to watch the new horror movie. Emerald eyes sparkled at the entertainment she was so lucky to make new friends. She said her good-bye's and left them to do whatever they planned to do.

* * *

Saturday morning and Sakura was jogging in her active gear. She figured burn off some fat, she has been eating ramen lately. Missing your friends back home makes you do that sometimes. The wind blew through her hair as she ran towards her house, her jog was short but she pretty long for any normal person that does not run. Her jog took her to the park and rounded the whole thing thrice, which was surprising because it large. "Looking through the window...That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violet wrists and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams." she ran at the same beat of the song.

Everyday, she would still get texts and calls from everyone back in Konoha. They all said that they missed her terribly and hoped for her to come home. Usually, they would chat and that's all she would do that day.

* * *

Horrible. Terrible. Confused. He was missing her, and he called her a bitch when her friends threw her a party. Sasuke also tried apologizing, multiple times but she didn't forgive him. He knew he had to make things right, but why did he still feel that she took a part of him with her? Like he didn't know himself anymore. Even Dylan noticed, but Sasuke said it was nothing.

There's one more question.

Why in the world did he feel like he should break up with Dylan..?

* * *

**..Hey.. everyone! I hope you liked the chapter, I know that most of you guys thought that it would be a time skip. But I figured that have at least one chapter without it. Don't worry, the next chapter would be when Sakura comes back! I want to thank my reviewers. **

**ESPECIALLY : KinkK and JazzyJ, and TragdeyDawl. **

**Also.. : SakuraUchiha44530 who said she's my biggest fan.. which was a surprise.. hehe.**

**: I hope this chapter explains.**

**And many other people that I have no time to thank.. but THANK YOU.**

_**SNEAK PEEK of the nexy chapter**_: She stared at him, both shocked and surprised, yet a tint of anger. He stared back. The girl smiled brightly and tackled him into a hug, which cause him to get annoyed and push her away. The girl giggled, "I missed you!" Sasuke stared at the girl, annoyed. Onyx eyes turned to face everyone around him all their eyes had the same question that was waiting to be answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Okay, I hope you guys didn't wait to long for this. Right now, I'm listening to my iPod. About the new story that I said I was going to do I think I'll start on it sometime in two weeks, or one. Ahh, I know you guys are not going to like the upcoming news but it has to be said. When September comes back around, so does school. Yuck. That means that these updates won't be as fast. **

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO._

Daily Q!: Right now, do you think that I deserve more reviews? Why or Why not.

**My Opinion:** I can't really answer, but I think I do! At the same time, I feel like I don't. What really matters is your opinion!

* * *

_Horrible. Terrible. Confused. He was missing her, and he called her a bitch when her friends threw her a party. Sasuke also tried apologizing, multiple times but she didn't forgive him. He knew he had to make things right, but why did he still feel that she took a part of him with her? Like he didn't know himself anymore. Even Dylan noticed, but Sasuke said it was nothing._

_There's one more question._

_Why in the world did he feel like he should break up with Dylan..?_

* * *

"WHAT?!" a twenty year old woman with pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes screamed at her teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi. Her face obviously showed that she was shocked, and most of all angry. Most of her time here, in Terikiya college, was up. She was going to leave in two days. Although, she enjoyed her time here she was really getting homesick. Her friends back at home had stopped calling and texting her two days before and she was really worried. Here she was now, wearing her black leggings with a blue and white stripped shirt that reached just above her knees. Sakura was also wearing black ankle boots. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

Kurenai looked like she went deaf with the screaming she did. Kurenai, a woman nearing forty, had black hair that reached just below her breasts and some oddly red eyes. Her hair was naturally wavy, and she had a lot patience which confused Sakura. Kurenai sighed and repeated what she said to the fuming Sakura a moment ago. "Let me explain this whole thing from the top.." Sakura sighed with a 'yeah that would be great' look. "Since we, Terikiya, gave Konoha University a scholarship they decided that they would do the same thing. And since we were ordered to send them with you, I had little time to think of who to send."

Sakura gave a glare at her, "And it so happened to be Ami?! There are much more, non-bitchy people in this class that actually deserve to go!" she complained. Her temporary instructor sighed, "Yes. I am fully aware of that, but Ami is one that does her work without complaint."

"Or is it you just want her gone..even it would only be a short period?" she retorted. Kurenai smiled kindly, and something about it made Sakura shiver because she knew that something bad was going to come. Like every other thing in life, there was a catch. Even though bringing the worst possible person ever to you home town is bad enough. "Actually, like you staying here for two months.. Ami is going to--"

"What?! Stay for a year?!" she shouted sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. Much to her surprise, Kurenai nodded. Sakura gasped and slammed her fists on Kurenai's desk. "She's staying for a year?! Don't you think that's a little bit to long? I mean, she would miss her family. Being here for only two months made me terribly homesick."

"There will be no complaints, and you will show her around. I already informed Tsunade and she agreed that you will show her around. But I must warn you, if you haven't figured out by now Ami is a handful, I suggest you have a couple of your friends to help you out. Knowing Ami though, she will probably ditch you guys after she knows the way to the nearest or largest mall."

Sakura was so not looking forward to going back home anymore, just thinking about bringing that loud obnoxious snobby thing near her friends was revolting. With a sigh, she nodded and left. All she hoped for now was to have a year pass by as fast as it can.

* * *

"God, do all of us a favor and shut the hell up!" the trip on the plane was a punishment that was traumatizing. Ami never shut her mouth, and always complained, like how the food was all carbs and how they should have been in first class. The two were walking out and into the front of the airport. After about a minute, Sakura stared at her stared at him, both shocked and surprised, yet a tint of anger. He stared back. The girl smiled brightly and tackled him into a hug, which cause him to get annoyed and push her away. The girl giggled, "I missed you!" Sasuke stared at the girl, annoyed. Onyx eyes turned to face everyone around him all their eyes had the same question that was waiting to be answered. "..How the hell do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke groaned and tried escaping Ami's grasp but she only held on tighter. "Don't ask." he muttered. Sakura was talking to Ino, asking when Sasuke started hanging out with them. Ino had answered that they all decided to give him another chance, well Naruto did all the talking and they just agreed.

"Ami, just get the hell off of him." harshly said by Sakura, "The plane trip was annoying as it was, and all I really want to do is to go home, unpack, then go to sleep." said Sakura pulling her things into one of the large cars. There was three cars, one was Ino's the other belonged to Neji and Naruto. Sakura called before she got on the plane to bring three cars, two for people and the other for all of Ami's things. Fortunately, for the ride back to Konoha, Sakura decided that Ami and herself should be in separate cars. Seeing it was best to know Sakura's other friends. Truth be told, she just wanted to get away from the loud mouth she had enough of them in her life.

"So how was two months away from us? You didn't have a great time, as you do here right?" Ino asked, taking a left turn following Neji's car. Sakura sighed and looked out her window then replied, "It was... fun and all. But Gaara..." she whispered. Ino and Tenten asked what about Gaara was bothering her so much, "Gaara. He's engaged, with this girl named Matsuri. She's very pretty, and nice."

"Didn't you make out with him that night at the party?" asked a confused Tenten. Sakura nodded and explained how they were both drunk and how he didn't remember and mention a thing. much to her disappointment. "Man, I'm sorry. It must suck... Guess what?!" Tenten exclaimed, turning happy all of a sudden. Sakura just gave her a questioning look, and urged her to continue, "Neji and I are going on a date tomorrow night!"

"You never told me this before! When did he ask you?!" Ino complained. Tenten answered, saying that he only asked her when they arrived at the airport. "Wow. Back to Sakura. Tell me the whole story, why the hell is that Ami girl here?" Sakura then told her the whole, long, and boring story of doing the same thing with the scholarship and everything. Then they asked of how Ami knew about Sasuke. Sakura's answer, was well a simple 'I have no idea'.

The rest of the ride was pretty fun. Singing the songs on the radio, talking, and sticking your head out the window.

* * *

"Let's get this party started, let's keep them 40's poppin', so just get buzzed and stay fucked up, we'll keep them panties droppin!" Ino, Tenten, and Sakura sung happily with the CD that Ino placed moments ago. All the windows were rolled down, and they were just acting like regular everday teenagers. The screamed at the top of their lungs as Ino parked her car in the available spot in front of Sakura's house. They laughed as if they saw the funniest thing in the world.

The three got out of the car, and stood in front of the other people who looked annoyed. They asked innocently what they have done wrong, "That music was way to loud, and it was the worst song ever. You should listen to more.. Kelly Clarkson things. Or maybe Taylor Swift, it'll do you good." said Ami, who flipped her hair.

"Excuse me, but we're not really preppy people who listen to that gay ass music." muttered Tenten, slightly annoyed that how this snobby chick out of nowhere can come around and critized their type of music.

"God, I am already fed up with this place. I have perfect taste in music unlike you freak shows." she sneered, then her once evil voice turned sweet when she said, "That is, excluding Sasuke.." Everyone rolled their eyes, not liking this Ami girl one bit.

* * *

Sucks how the time she wanted to spend unpacking, sleeping, and catching up with her friends passed by. Ami was ordered to stay in a dorm at the University, she complained and complained until she got what she wanted. Which was a dorm that looked like it was a suite at an expensive hotel. And today, Sakura was to show her around. Don't worry, Sakura figured it all out. She would take her to the most important parts in town, places which not to go to and then take her to the mall and let her be free.

Then she would have the rest of the day to herself. But she did not know how much time that was, since it was already taking Ami two hours just to get ready!

* * *

"That way to downtown." informed Sakura as she pointed to the left of where she was going. Again Ami replied with a wave of her hand and demanded to be taken to the biggest mall. With a sigh, Sakura finally complied. Driving straight ahead. When they got there Sakura quickly told her how to get back to the University and left her to do whatever snobby rich kids do. She then decided she might as well go by some food for her house.

When the twenty year old girl got home, she found a note on her doorstep. "...The hell?" she questioned. Picking up the letter, she read it over quickly. Sakura dropped it without a care, and opened her house and ran upstairs. The white piece of paper fell on the floor, all its contents visible.

_Hey, _

_Head upstairs in your room, there is a surprise for you. Think of it as a welcome back present. I hope you like it. You have no idea how much money I spent on that thing. It was also the last outfit in stock! I was thinking of getting it for myself but it didn't fit me. _

_We're going clubbing tonight. Get ready and wear the thing I gave you. Picking you up at 9:20 sharp. Be ready._

_Always and Forever,  
Ino Yamanaka._

* * *

Emerald eyes stared in amazement as she observed the clothing that lied on her old bed. It was a halter type of dress, and it was a simple black. Nothing so special about it. It was just like any other black dresses. The dress had looked like it reached a persons knees and it had a small slit on the bottom right. How could such a thing be expensive? Sakura then caught site of heels, and accessories. Glancing at the time, she figured she only had twenty minutes to get ready.

Truthfully, she didn't want to hit the clubs. It wasn't really on her favorite things to do list. Then again, she could always let loose. And drinking will do her good. Grabbing a towl, she ran into her bathroom.

* * *

A woman in a black dress that hugged her curves came down the stairs. Pink hair was up and it was sort of messy, giving the image that was shouting she was wild. Silver bracelets clanked together when she moved down the steps. Black heels hugged her ankle, and she also had a silver necklace that was a heart shaped locket that reached the valley of her breast. Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were sitting at the couch chatting away.

Ino and Temari managed to get Hinata in a short jean skirt and a tight top. It was much less revealing then Ino's outfit but it was really revealing in Hinata's book. Her tight top was colored peach and it had a small 'V' like cut showing some of her cleavage. Hinata refused to wear heels, so instead she decided to wear some flat boots.

Tenten was forced to wear something small, and also revealing. But much to their dismay she refused and wore skinny jeans, and a tight shirt. She never was into clubbing that much, it was usually Ino who did everything and ended up dragging everyone with them.

Ino was in a short, tight, white skirt with a dark purple colored shirt. It hugged all her curves and her hair was up, her neck had a gold necklace with a pendent of a flower with a purple gemstone. Her white heels tapped on the wooden floor as they all waited for Sakura to hurry up and get to the bottom of the stairs.

Temari on the other hand didn't wear a skirt, or skinny jeans. Her wore a dark blue dress that reached her knees. Under it, she wore some black leggings just in case some pervert decided to take a peek. Blond hair was down and it was slightly curled, Temari wasn't your usual girlie girl that loved pink and carried a dog. She was kind of like Tenten, a tomboy that can kick anyones ass. Tonight, however, Ino talked her into getting a bit more feminine.

"You look amazing!" complemented Ino smiling brightly, "I knew that I made a good choice buying that for you. Like it don't you? Wait, you do not like it. You better love that thing!" Sakura nodded, and thanked her multiple times before they all headed out into Tenten's car. Sakura then asked if it was going to be one of those girl's night out. Then Ino shook her head, "Sai, Sasuke, Dylan, and Naruto are going to go. Shikamaru can't because he's just to lazy."

Temari nodded and launched into story mode about how he was lazy no matter how much she teased him, and asked him to go. Tenten then asked Sakura if she really minded Sasuke and Dylan coming along with them, after all they all decided that they should put aside their differences and hang out and simply just be friends.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Sakura gulped down the contents of her clear glass. On the dance floor was Ino, and Temari. Ino was dancing dirty dancing with Sai after she forced him. Temari was dancing with some random dude, I mean, if Shikamaru wasn't present who said that you still couldn't have any fun? Any who, Hinata and Naruto were off somewhere. They never did tell anyone where they were headed to they just left saying that they would be back. Sasuke and Dylan? Sakura hasn't really spoken a word to them. Right before she left, oh she remembered that night, how she yelled at Sasuke. How she repeatedly told him that she hated him. Surprising that he didn't even try and talk to her.

In a way she was glad he didn't. They would just get into another argument, as they did many times before.

Speak of the devil, here he comes now. Whoopee-do, she just chose to sit at the stool near hers when there were many other vacant seats around her more importantly, far from her. He greeted her in a tone that said, 'I-want-to-get-fucked-up-not-argue-with-you' she greeted back in the same tone. Ordering another beverage, Sasuke then started to talk about how was her two months away and what not. "Fine." she monotonously said.

Funny how he was trying to start a conversation with her in the utmost oddest and loudest place. "You and Dylan still going strong?" asked Sakura loudly since the music was louder then her voice.

"Hn. I just have this odd feeling.." he whispered not really caring that she heard him or not. This sparked her curiosity and asked what was he feeling. "Don't know." he replied. The rest of the time was pretty quite the only noise was the loud music and people constantly talk- screaming. She wasn't an idiot, she felt his gaze on her while she was staring at her half-empty cup. Rounding the edges with her finger. "...Did.." he started emerald eyes quickly stared at him waiting for him to continue, "Did..you ever think about me when you were away..?" his voice. It almost sounded like it was awaiting for a certain answer.

Emerald stared at him, his onyx eyes staring right into her soul. He didn't need an answer, because he already saw it in her stunning emerald glow. Sasuke knew what he must do.

And out of nowhere, he knew what he was feeling...

For an unexplainable reason, he had the urge to hold her. Maybe it was just a friendship thing. There was something in his body that was telling him differently. It was the feeling he used to get when he and Dylan started going out.

He was still not sure but Sasuke was sure as hell going to find out whatever he was feeling. The wanting for her to come back as soon as possible. The need to break off his relationship with Dylan. Why he felt so weired, when she left. Sasuke missed her voice, it always seemed to calm him down.

What he didn't know, is that now it was slowly falling in love...

With his ex-best friend, who is pretty mad at him. Worst of all, he was currently dating another man.

* * *

**Gosh! It took a while! I was out all day yesterday and didn't have much time working on this chapter. I hope to get more reviews in a snap! The song that Ino, Tenten, and Sakura sang was Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead. 'Nough said, review now please!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I want to thank you for the people who reviewed the chapters. I am so tired, because I woke up at one in the afternoon the other day. Yesterday I was working on the new story and well I guess it's a start. First few chapters aren't the most exciting. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! **

**So sorry that this took so long, it's just that I haven't been home in a while and I was just with my family and such. Apperantly I have been searching for tickets for any concert of any band that I'm fond of. My mom is getting mad at me, and whatever. **

**Honestly, I can't think of a daily question. Every time I say that, I think of Dairy Queen! Ha, you know the ice cream thing? Their blizzards are delicious. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit on the short side. Be glad that I actually updated! Cause I was actually working on the first chapter on my other story. I just don't know when I am going to post it up.**

_Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to say it?_

* * *

_For an unexplainable reason, he had the urge to hold her. Maybe it was just a friendship thing. There was something in his body that was telling him differently. It was the feeling he used to get when he and Dylan started going out._

_He was still not sure but Sasuke was sure as hell going to find out whatever he was feeling. The wanting for her to come back as soon as possible. The need to break off his relationship with Dylan. Why he felt so weired, when she left. Sasuke missed her voice, it always seemed to calm him down._

_What he didn't know, is that now it was slowly falling in love..._

_With his ex-best friend, who is pretty mad at him. Worst of all, he was currently dating another man._

* * *

"She is so annoying, stuck up, snobby, and way to pushy. That stupid thing needs to get back where she came from because she so can not last a second in this world alone." grumbled Sakura as she was sitting down on a chair across from Ino. It passed six days and Ami was being more annoying than usual. Throwing a tantrum whenever she got a bad grade on a test or on her homework. "What do you expect, Sakura? Ami is just a slutty whore that knows nothing about real work. Hell, she could just get her prada phone and dial her dad just to get big bucks."

"Wait, I never got to ask her, but how does she know Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Oh! Naruto told me when he asked Sasuke himself. He said that they attended first grade through sixth grade together. By the look on his face he was clearly surprise to see Ami." answered Ino.

"Hmm. I wonder if they ever were... together.."

"Chill, they were like little kids! I don't they would know anything about love or lust. Anyway. Naruto mentioned that Ami was just another overly obsessive fan of him. No wonder that girl is nuts in the head; she didn't care about schooling she just scared about Sasuke!" Ino laughed.

The pink haired girl sighed and took a sip of her coffee, while Ino was texting on her phone. "So how are you and Sasuke? Not fighting I hope." Sakura giggled at her friend, "Sasuke and I are.. okay. I guess. Every time we're alone we just end up fighting! It's pretty funny, now that I think about it."

"Wait, tell me again what were your exact words when he asked you if you ever thought of him." she begged. Sakura then explained that she teased him with a maybe. If her mind wasn't hazy, then she would have told him the straight truth. Technically, a lie which was no. If he wanted her all of a sudden, she was going to make him work for it. It was also highly unlikely that he would want her. He had a boyfriend, he was gay! Five minutes later the two woman talked about many different things; from clothes, to singers, to movies, and somehow they started reminiscing the memories about their friends and family.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the neighborhood, alone. Just thinking about things. His mind then landed on Sakura, he recalled what she said six days ago.

_You're asking if I thought of you, while my time away.._

Her voice was smooth, drunk or not that charming girl's voice rang into his ears.

_To answer that ridiculous question....Maybe... Maybe not._

She was such a tease. That voice kept on ringing in his ears, he still didn't know what this feeling was. There was something about her, though. Something that made him want her. More then just a simple friend, but he couldn't do it. Dylan was such a sweet boy.

_I **hate **you.. I hate you so much.._

Dylan was nice, sweet and had his girl moments. But that's what he liked about him. He was funny and whatever he did was always a surprise. Dylan was also loud at times, and sometimes shy. He had double personalities, and that's what Sasuke loved. When he meets a person he's usually shy and collected, when he makes friends he's loud and sometimes obnoxious.

The walking twenty year old male heard laughter coming from his right. Turning his head, he spotted a rosette and a blonde. He knew exactly who it was. Pink hair gave it away. Why did he always run into her everytime he walked out his door? Not that he was complaining.

* * *

They couldn't stop laughing. Sakura walked into a man and accidentally dumped her steaming coffee on him, he looked so angry that Sakura and Ino took off apologizing over their shoulder; leaving your car at home did do some good. The duo felt like kids, running away from their problem. Ino then stopped and looked across the street. "Sakura, Sasuke is across the street." she mumbled under her breath. Sasuke then looked side-to-side and crossed, making his way over to them. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Just walking.." he answered, "I heard loud laughter. Suppose it was the both of you."

"That was an insult!" Sakura screamed a smirk tugged on his lips at his . . . 'friends' antics. Onyx eyes studied her. She was in a pink and white stripped long sleeve and some black skinny jeans. On the side of her head, she wore two dark pink bobby pins that made a 'X'. If he never met her, Sasuke would have thought she was about eighteen. Ino then took out her red phone and said that Sai was calling for her, ignoring the rosette's warning signal; a glare that said 'Don't you dare leave me with him' she ran. Leaving the two ex-best friends. "So." the female said walked where he came from, "I think I should go."

He shook his head, "I'll walk you.."

Knowing that he wouldn't give up, she nodded her head.

* * *

Half of the walk was silent. They would usually talk about songs, and new found bands. Sakura then talked about her life at her temporary college and her new friends that she still kept in touch with. For a second, she forgot that they weren't really best friends anymore. Sakura forgot saying that she hated him, she forgot everything. "So how were your two months? I never really had the chance to ask you."

"It was all right, but there was one thing missing." he said staring at her, she stared back slightly surprised. "..You weren't here." his tone was sweet, loving and it confused Sakura to no end. Maybe it was just a friendship thing, so for now Sakura wasn't going to make a big deal about it. She smiled at him kindly and thanked him. It was afterall a compliment.

* * *

She fell back on her bed, face first. Sakura was so confused, right when she was about to enter her house she was pulled back and something warm pressed itself on her cheek. The only person there was Sasuke so it was pretty obvious that it was him. He left her standing there without another word. Wasn't he gay? She pressed a hand on her left cheek as she flipped over, facing her ceiling. A ring tone from her phone filled the silence of the room. Reaching for it, she read the text.

Truth be told, on the inside she couldn't care. She felt his lips on her skin even though it was just a cheek kiss it was still a kiss! Who was she kidding? She was getting all giddy inside, like some teenager that lost her first kiss. Not able to take it anymore, she plugged her ear phones of her music player in her ear and placed it on shuffle having the songs going in a random order.

Laughing, she shook her head. How could she believe in something so ... well, so sudden? Not able to take the thoughts out of her head she pulled out the headphones and threw her music player on her bed making sure to turn it off and walked outside, hoping to bump in to one of her friends.

* * *

Another month passed and surprisingly, Dylan broke up with Sasuke. Saying something about not able to take his weired behaviour and he couldn't stand how Sasuke haven't touched him in forever. From then on Dylan was out of the picture, but he was happy with Juugo. During that long thirty one days, Sakura and Sasuke both got closer for some odd reason.

They first were awkward with each other but as time passed by they grew closer then before, no, they were not on best friend terms yet. More like the friends bases. Nevertheless, they were both happy to have each other in their life again. Time to time they would both just hang out with eachother, alone. Like old times. Thankfully, this was one of those times. "I know! Last week, Ami fucked up this girl just because she glared at her! Can you believe it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "That's Ami. I never really liked her though. She was almost everywhere I go outside." recalling the memory he shivered having the woman that he was with laugh greatly. The two friends were making their way to a nearby park it was Sakura's idea and she wanted to sit down and swing and feel as if she was flying. Just because that she was twenty years old does not mean she has a childish side. The grassy grounds, and the playing equipment were in sight and Sakura start running waving her hand beside her telling Sasuke to catch up. "Better hurry! The little kids might take all the swings!" she called racing her way.

Wasting no time, she quickly sat on the vacant swing and started pushing herself. Two hands laid themselves on her back and helped her get higher. Sakura already knew who it was so she screamed things like 'higher' and 'harder' he complied and smirked at the happiness that showed on her face.

Sakura unexpectedly jumped off the swing and landed on the floor on her knees. Sasuke quickly made his way towards her and bend down to her checking if she was in pain. "I'm fine! For your information, I landed in sand calm down!" she spoke standing up slowly. Although the pain in her knees brought her back down on her knees and she also brought Sasuke. Still smiling she couldn't help but giggle at her own clumsiness. Her face turned serious as she looked into the onyx eyes that stared back.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to test his feelings. So he went for it, leaning his head slowly towards hers. Eye lids hid the emerald orbs as she waited for his lips to claim hers. Soon enough, lip met lip. It felt amazing in Sakura's part, it was something that she never felt in her life. Her previous boyfriends never gave a gentle kiss like Sasuke did. She just wondered if he felt the spark she felt.

Oh, how she hoped.

What she didn't know is that was the same exact thing that was running is Sasuke's head.

It was a small peck, and nothing to sexual. Realizing what she just did she kindly asked him to get off her. "I'm sorry.. I just.."

"It's all right!" she smiled at him. He was so glad that he wasn't mad at him, it would suck if they were back to hating each other like they were many months before. "No harm done."

The rest of the walk back to their houses were quite. Both were way to caught up with their thoughts and what they felt on a simple kiss.

* * *

**I know, don't get mad at me! It was moving quick, and it was short. But hey! At least they are talking again and they even gave a kiss together. I just wanted for you guys to have another update. The next update will probably be in a while. Honestly, I don't want like them to get together and made officially a couple to fast or to slow. So from now on I have to re read and make sure that I do not do that.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you for every single one of you that made this story happen. You have to thank the reviews and whatnot for that one. So, a few months passed! Oh my god, and they kissed! Will things be any more awkward then it already is? Will they both forget what just happened? I won't have them forget it! I'm evil like that.**

**Review..! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise that this chapter is going to be long. On a second thought, I can't promise that. I promise that it'll be longer then the last one! Hehe. Special special thanks to _TragedyDawl_ who helped me make this chapter less.... boring..! Thank you for everyone that reviews. The following people have a special thanks from me! Wow, that didn't sound cocky at all. **

**KinkyK, (Don't blame Sakura for being so stupid! Blame me for making her slightly stupid. Haha.)****  
****chocolatecoatedanimelover (had to read that twice... haha. I know, it was rushed! I'm sorry)  
True Sakura Uchiha (Uhhh, Dylan and Sasuke already broke up. Maybe you should read the 'rushed' chapter again. Hehe..)  
SakuraUchia44530 (Apparently, my biggest fan.. Thanks.)  
Kanryu (HAHA, that part made me laugh, too. It was pretty random though.)  
gaarasracoon ( I hope you got my message, but in case you didn't Juugo is bisexual.)  
iheartSungMin (Dairy queen is delicious! )  
TragedyDawl (Don't worry, Sasuke and Ami won't happen... Or do they?)**

Love you guys, and keep on reviewing!

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto. That's why I'm writing fanfictions. Gosh, if you really believed that you need to go check out a doctor._

* * *

The rest of the walk back to their houses were quite. Both were way to caught up with their thoughts and what they felt on a simple kiss.

* * *

A day passed and Sakura was walking down a street carrying a plastic bag that was filled with sweets. Surprise was evident while she spotted a platnium hair boy that was walking her way the same shock showed on his face. Sakura and the male never really talked the pass few months. They stood before each other.

Dylan was in some black short shorts with a orange sweater. He also wore some black shoes, he had on some black eyeliner but it suited him. She was just in a long sleeve that had a huge picture of a doughnut on the right corner and in Japanese it said 'Donut Lover'. She was also wearing some skinny jeans that tied her whole outfit together. Her pink hair was down and it laid itself gently on her shoulders. "....Hi, Dylan." she nervously said.

Surprisingly, he still managed to put on a kind and friendly smile. "What's up, Sakura? You wanna take a walk?" Sakura nodded because she did want to ask him what exactly happen with him and Sasuke. They made their way to a table with chairs outside of Starbucks. "Dylan, can I ask you something?"

He laughed, "I think I already know what you're going to ask. It's how Sasuke and I broke up right?" Dylan laughed as Sakura turned her head, looking across the street. Emerald eyes stared back at Dylan when he started his story. "Well after you left, he just . . . stopped touching me. You know me, I can't stand without being touched under a week. The fact that he hadn't even touched my hand for a whole month was.... agonizing. When I broke up with him, he didn't even look a tad bit sad. Anyway I moved onto Juugo. End of story."

"That was a short story." mumbled Sakura, "Wait. Where did you break up with him?"

"Well, we were at the park just hanging out by the slide. It was very very silent, and I knew it was now or never." he admitted. Sakura tried picturing the thought. At the park near the long and twisty yellow slide, in the bright sunlight with little kids playing on the other equipment. Raven locks dancing in the wind, Dylan sitting on the end of the yellow slide. Then out of nowhere, Dylan breaking Sasuke's heart. Sasuke not looking as if he really cared. She shook her head, maybe that's why he kissed her. He was missing Dylan. "Do you miss him?" she asked. He shook his head, "Nah. Not really. I was so, well, empty when I was with him!"

She was quite surprised that he admitted it without a doubt, and so quick. They then started going conversation mode talking about shows, current news and things like that. But his next question made her freeze in her spot, and she did not know how to answer.

* * *

"We're going to hit the clubs with everyone else." said Ino happily. Sakura was so not in the mood to go clubbing with everyone one of their friends. Then again, if she says no to Ino then she would surely get an ear full and Ino still would drag her again. Ino then went full blast on how the place was supposed to look like. Sakura zoned out after 'flashing lights'.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_"...Do you love him?" She never was surprised in her life. She froze in her spot, and she didn't know how to answer when she doesn't know herself. All she was able to do was to stare at him. Dylan was patient he waited, even if she didn't answer then he wouldn't push it. Sakura looked away from the man and emerald eyes gazed at her lap. She bit her lip thinking of a way to answer. _

_"Honestly..." she started, her eyes then bore into his, "I have no idea..." _

_"I think you do," he had said, "you haven't noticed yet, but you will. Anyway I have to go. Gotta meet up with Jugs."_

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

" -people dancing, it'll be fun! What do you say?" Ino asked. Sakura simply nodded and then was forcefully dragged up into her room, while the blonde friend was digging in her closet. A minute later, the loud mouth female held up a black mini skirt and a tight red tank top. Sakura shook her head saying that it was going to be cold and she refused to wear it.

"Fine." Three minutes later, Ino fished out a very dark purple dress that covered hardly anything. It was positive that if you were to bend down to pick something up then your underwear would show. The dress was a halter type dress that showed a great amount of the back, it also had a inch-thick silver lining right below the low V-neck. Sakura stared at it, trying to remember when and how she got it. Then it clicked, she went shopping with Ino.

"No. I am so not wearing that, it is way to revealing." Sakura protested she then made her way to her closet to look for something, pushing the ranting blonde aside. A second later Sakura held up a hanger, but that wasn't the thing that caught Ino's eye. It was a midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress. It was most definitely a party dress it had a silky dark blue sash around itself and it was seemingly beautiful, "Why can't I wear this?" asked Sakura it was longer then the last dress but it was still short.

Ino then gasped and stared at it in awe. She graped it out of Sakura's hand and drew an imaginary circle with it feeling the texture, "This is amazing! Where in the world did you get this?!"

Sakura shrugged, "I got it off the Internet, it was labeled as 'Chiffron Party Dress', so can I wear that instead?"

"Yeah! But I have to wear that purple one." Sakura nodded and it was set. Ino then ordered Sakura to be ready by seven forty, Sakura nodded and walked her friend out of her house.

* * *

It was seven thirty five when Sakura finally decided to get ready. After all, it was never hard and it didn't take to long just to put on a dress, apply on some make-up and grab some shoes. Taking a quick shower, she came out with a robe and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Sakura grabbed the midnight dress off the hanger and carried it to her bathroom.

Five minutes later, she came out in the dress with her hair down. On her feet she was wearing some plain black heels that wrapped around her ankle. She didn't wear any accsesories because she just didn't want to. Her doorbell rang and she braced herself for a hyper, drunk, and fun night with her friends.

* * *

Lights flashed everywhere in multiple colors; yellow, blue, white, green, and some other colors. The loud music was booming the whole place, you could seriously feel the ground vibrate, and the strong smell of alcoholic beverages filled the room. Everyone all went to find an empty table that was big enough to fit all of them. Almost in a blink of an eye, each of the girls were tackled; being asked to dance, and being asked out. Luckily, the boys were there to protect them. "Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Naruto who was dressed in black skinny jeans and a bright orange colored shirt.

He dragged Hinata who looked like she was forced to wear that black mini-skirt and that tight shirt. The blushing female desperately tried to keep up with the hyper male who was taking wide strides to the bar. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten laughed loudly at the look that was on Hinata's face. The women of the group, excluding Hinata, were dragged to the dance floor by Ino and Temari.

They all grabbed the nearest boy next to them and started dancing wildly. Tenten's partner was a man that had light brown hair and dark blue eyes that was filled with lust. The man was about twenty five and he was very muscular. Then again, why did it matter? They were just dancing. Ino was with a skinny man that had dark black hair and part of it was bleached in the back giving him that 'I'm so cool' look. His eyes were dark blue. Temari was with a rather, an ugly boy. He had dark red hair and the warts and pimples that covered his face was utterly revolting. But he was good with dancing, so that's probably why Temari chose him.

Sakura's dance partner had luscious light brown hair with some tints of dark brown hair that reached his shoulder. Usually Sakura would be disgusted by a man with such long hair. But she was suddenly attracted to him, how he whispered things in her war, how he managed to keep up with her.

They didn't notice that four pairs of eyes were watching them, evilly. In those eyes, it showed envy.

* * *

The group spent about three hours in the club just dancing, drinking, and having fun. Sakura and her new found friend, named Tom, were both sitting at the table with Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten. Naruto and Hinata were dancing to a slow song even though the song was playing was fast. Tom and Sakura were cuddled together just talking. Onyx eyes stared.

He felt that he should be the one holding her.

That he should be the one to whisper sweet things into her ear.

The one to take her out on a date next Saturday. Wait! Rewind! A date?!

* * *

"So, next Saturday?" Tom asked hugging the woman in his arms. It was time to leave after spending about four hours in the club. Surprisingly Tom asked the pinkette on a date! Sakura nodded and gave him a small, quick peck on the cheek. They exchanged numbers earlier. Sakura unwillingly let go and got in the car with all her friends. Emerald eyes studied the seven digits that were written on her arm in black ink.

It just so happens that the woman who got a date for next Saturday ended up sitting next to Sasuke.

"Where's your date?" asked Sasuke curiously. Sakura answered saying that they would go to dinner at a fancy place near the park and then they would take a night stroll at the park and do whatever they wanted after that. Sasuke nodded, taking the information in.

* * *

The Saturday Sakura would be going out with Tom came. She couldn't stop smiling as she slipped in her jean skirt and her black and white asymmetric striped tunic. The twenty year old woman also wore some white ballet flats that had a black bow on the side. Her pink hair was down and it had a head band in it. The black headband also had a big black flower on it. Thankfully, Ino stopped by earlier and approved her outfit.

After wishing her luck, Ino left to 'hang out' with Sai. Obviously, they will be doing more then just talking they would go as far as moaning their hearts out. Shaking that thought out of her head Sakura mentally laughed and a doorbell ringing snapped her back to reality. The girl walked briskly down her stairs as she half-ran to the door.

Looking at herself one more time, she opened it. A wide happy grin plastered itself on the pinkette's face as her emerald eyes looked up and down at her date. His hair was the same as the day she first met him and he wore skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked stunning and Tom surely would make heads turn. Tom offered his hand for her to take and led her to his car.

She already knew that this date will be fun and exciting.

* * *

The couple were both enjoying a happy meal. Tom took a dip of his water while he listened to Sakura talk about her dreams, her goals, and also, her dream wedding. He smirked at her much to his dates confusion. Her head cocked to the side and asked him why he was sitting there smirking at her. "Sakura, what would you say if--"

"Hey!! Sakura!" a familiar voice called out, interrupting whatever Tom was about to say. Sakura looked where the voice came from and her emerald eyes widened at the two people who were walking up to them. When they were near enough, Sakura glared at the two males. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We were hanging out, decided to grab a bite to eat!" a hyper voice shouted. The pinkette's date laughed and the three stared oddly at him, "Whatcha laughing at?" Naruto asked. Instead of answering, he laughed some more.

Finally calming down, he answered. "Just funny to see you guys on a date." Naruto and Sasuke glared and repeatedly said that they were not on a date. Groaning, the female of the group excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sasuke immedately took Sakura's vacant seat and his face was serious. "Why exactly did you take her out on a date?" he asked.

"Kind of question is that?" said Tom, "I want to bed her. I would have done it when we first met but she refused."

* * *

A female was looking at herself in the mirror. She hastily took out her cell phone that was placed in her pocket and called Temari, he was about to call her loud mouth female blonde friend but remembered that she was with Sai. "Temari! I'm on my date and then Naruto and Sasuke suddenly showed up! Gah! What do I do? I want alone time with Tom! How exactly do I make them leave? Wait, how did they know I was here? I told Sasuke! Oh my god. Thanks a lot Temari! I'll call you later. " Sakura gave Temari no time to respond as she hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Uh, you're welcome...?" asked Temari through the dead line.

"Who was that?" a voice asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Temari turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips and muttered that it was no one. He smirked, "What a drag. We have to start over again."

* * *

"I can't believe you!!!" screamed Naruto, his hands waving wildly in the air as he starting screaming at Tom. Although, they were cut short when Sakura showed up with an angry and annoyed expression. Emerald eyes glared at Sasuke and asked if they could talk outside. He nodded and they both stood up, leaving the smirking brunette and a shouting blonde.

Once alone Sakura turned to Sasuke and glared at him as if she was stabbing a knife through him a million times in her imagination. "What exactly are you and Naruto doing here?"

How exactly was he going to answer without telling her that he had a feeling that he should stop the date? Easy, tell the truth. Well, part of it. "Tom has intention of getting laid.." he bluntly said. Onyx eyes saw her expression change from confused, then to anger, finally to sadness. His heart constricted at the sight. Maybe she actually liked this guy so it was reasonable that she would want to cry to figure out that he just wanted to bed her. He pulled her into a light hug as she tried so hard not to cry.

* * *

"You're so frustrating!" shouted Tom as the blonde boy kept on going on about him being a player and other things along those terms. He stood up, which caught the male's attention. "I'm going to get Sakura." he stated. Before Naruto could even jump him and beat his ass for trying to hurt Sakura the guy was gone. Leaving Naruto with the check that a waiter was carrying. "...Your bill, sir."

Naruto opened the leather thing and it showed the receipt, his mouth opened, eyes wide. He then smiled sheepishly at the waiter, "I'll go get the ass Tom. He'll take care of the bill.. Be right back."

In a blink of an eye Naruto was gone. Leaving the waiter dumbfounded.

* * *

"Hey! Stupid ass!" called Naruto referring to Tom but he stopped in his tracks, sky blue eyes wider then usual. Why? The answer was simple. His sight in front of him.

She was hugging him from behind.

He was frozen.

The ass was wiping blood off from the corner of his mouth. How the hell did this happen? Simple.. he was trying to use Sakura and it had to end up like this. A fight.

* * *

**Yeah, it sucked. Well you guys that's life. The next chapter will be posted up MUCH MUCH more faster then this one. I wanna say I'm sorry. Time to work on the third chapter of Losing It. :) Adios. Cheeseburger.**

**Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

****

GAHH, I have the worst headache ever! The fact that Fanfiction was acting stupid the past few days made it even worst. **Well, I only got like four reviews.... This story is probably getting sucky now..! ...Thanks for the reviews pretty much says it all. I notice that most of you were confused about well Sasuke punching Tom.**

Let me explain one last time! Sasuke was pissed that he was using Sakura just to lay her, what would you do if that was happening to your friend? Stand and let it happen? In Sasuke's case, he punched him. Hope that cleared your confused mind. :)

* * *

_She was hugging him from behind._

_He was frozen._

_The ass was wiping blood off from the corner of his mouth. How the hell did this happen? Simple.. he was trying to use Sakura and it had to end up like this. A fight._

* * *

He had no clue of what was going on. Why one was frozen in spot, two smaller hands hugging him from behind. The other was wiping the red liquid that was sliding off the corner of his lips. Naruto looked at the only female of the group whose face was buried in the back of Sasuke Uchiha's. By the shaking motion of her shoulders, it was clear that she was weeping. "Wh...?" he couldn't manage to continue on because that sight was just to rare.

Tom stood up quickly with a glare towards the Uchiha, "The hell did you punch me for?!" Sakura, who was behind Sasuke prevented him from proceeding to Tom and sending him another punch.

"Sakura, let me go." growled Sasuke warningly not taking his onyx glare off of the Tom who now was standing up straight. She shook her head violently behind his back and tightened her hold on him. Deciding that it was no use to fight against her, Sasuke used words. "What the fuck? You only take Sakura out because you want to fuck her?! That's why I punched you! You have no right to come near her! If you do, I'll kill you!"

The man that was being screamed at ignored Sasuke and turned his eyes to Sakura, "Ey, Sakura. You want to head back to my place to officially end this so called date?" he received two piercing glares, "That was going perfectly until these two decided to show up." he added sending a glare to both Sasuke and Naruto. Slowly, Sakura retreated her arms and stood in front of Sasuke. She took a step to go to her 'date' but was stopped when an arm wrapped around her waist. Emerald eyes showed shock, and she was being pulled back. Sakura smirked and gave the arm that was around her a assuring squeeze before yanking his grip from her that took a while.

Sakura made her way to Tom and did the unexpected. Right when he was about to kiss her, she slapped him. Oh boy, she slapped him hard!

* * *

Naruto was still laughing and he was laughing very hard. After Sakura slapped Tom, he stared at her; confused. Then he just walked away shrugging it off. Then Naruto's sky blue eyes noticed that he was rubbing his cheek before he rounded a corner and into the parking lot. Sakura was now going home with Naruto and Sasuke who were more then willing to take her home.

The laughing man was sitting on the passenger seat as Sasuke was driving, leaving Sakura to sit in the back. Not that she minded. Her mind drifted how Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from walking to Tom. If felt right.... she felt.. safe! Protected even! Sakura did know this feeling, because she felt it once before.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the woman that was seated in the backseat of his car through the rear view mirror. She had a sad expression, and the fact that she was practically rejected by himself made her feel worse. Sasuke let an annoyed sigh escape his lips as the hyper Naruto was recalling the things that happened moments ago. "The way he rubbed his sore cheek was - Are you guys even bothering to listen to me?" he heard Naruto asked.

To his surprise when Sakura answered she seemed happy, "Nope!" her voice then turned sweet and loving, "I want to thank you guys.." he heard her whisper, "I am so glad to have you guys as friends!" she exclaimed then she leaned forward so that her head was in between Naruto and Sasuke's head. She leaned to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Soon enough, he also felt something warm presss itself on his cheek. For some reason, he felt his heart beat two times faster. "Thank you... so much.." she whispered and pulled back as if nothing happened.

A smirk placed itself on his face as he continued driving.

* * *

"I am so done with guys from now on!!" she shouted to her shy friend that was her company because everyone else seemed way to busy. Hinata laughed a bit as Sakura walked to her bathroom and looked at herself, "Hinata! Am I really ugly?!" Shyly, the girl responded saying that Sakura was one of the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out. "Really? Thanks for the compliment! But let's not lie to ourselves." she said sadly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Hinata as she heard the tone that Sakura used. Soon, Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a bottle of electric blue nail polish, "How can I be the 'most beautiful' person in the world when I can't even get Sasuke to like me? When I was voted most likely not to succeed in high school?"

Hinata shook her head at her friend's dense-ness as Sakura painted her nails. Pupil less eyes saw through Sakura and her actions, she was hopelessly in love with Sasuke. What Sakura did not see is that Sasuke was starting to fall for her as well. Don't ask her how she knew this, but let's just say that she is really good on reading people.

Good enough to know what they are thinking and how they're feeling.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets absentmindedly, after Hinata left her house she got extremely bored and decided to go for some air. Unknown to her, she was walking farther and farther away from her house. To a place that is not familiar to herself despite living around the area for a few years.

She came in contact with a figure but staggered back then just falling on the ground. Emerald eyes peeked up to see the figure smirking mischieviously. Her eyes scanned the dark figure but it was to short to be considered a male and it had curves so it had to be a woman. As she came closer, emerald eyes slowly made out who it really was.

Seeing red hair was enough to know who was this person was. "What are you doing this part of town?" she asked angrily at Sakura. The emerald eyed woman knew the reason; because Sakura disturbed Karin and Saskue's alone time in the closet a few months back. Who knew that Karin would still be holding on to that..?

"I was just walking around, then I got lost. You still think you and Sasuke could be together? " asked Sakura kindly. Piercing red eyes glared at her and she huffed and replied, "Of course. He loves me, why do you think that you found him and me at the closet?" a evil smirk plastered itself on Karin's way to red lips, "I remember that night so well. When his fingers pressed against my - "

"Shut it, Karin." warned Sakura she didn't like where this conversation was going, "I'm glad you had your moment with Sasuke but you have to move on. It's been months and you guys haven't even seen each other." she was cut off when Karin laughed loudly.

"What makes you think that we didn't stay in touch? He could be coming at my house every night, and you would know. Did that ever cross your mind?" Sakura froze. The best thing to do was to walk away and not get involved with this woman again, so that's just what she did. "How much of a wuss are you. Walk away because you ran out of things to say. Did I hit a soft spot saying that Sasuke is spending his steaming nights with me, and not you?"

She continued walking not looking back. "Che. You better give up, Sakura! You don't stand a chance against me!" shouted Karin as Sakura walked back to her house.

* * *

Why would she care if Sasuke was fucking her? It wasn't like Sasuke had a special place in her heart other then being a close friend. Okay, that was a total lie, she and him and been through a lot of things together so it would only make sense if they had some feelings towards each other, right? Anyway whatever it was, she knew that curiosity will at some point take over her and she would blurt out what Karin said to her to Sasuke.

Sometimes she hated having a loud mouth. So annoying. It was still daylight so Sakura changed into an ultra-feminine, light blue, two-tone woven baby doll top featuring a front button placket and a lovely pointelle trimmed bodice with pin tucked detail which is repeated on the back side. Finished with adjustable spaghetti straps and some jean shorts. Her phone rang and Sakura quickly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Why hello there, Sakura. You sound down. Whatever, I'll ask you about it later. Anyway are you coming tonight?" _asked Ino on the other line. Sakura was confused and asked where. _"You forgot?! Wow. The lounge? Tonight? We have been planning this for a while now and you forgot? Come on, everyone is coming and it wouldn't be the same without you. I mean, you are the one who discovered the place." _

Sakura cursed, it was true. For about a week they planned on meeting up and hanging out. Thinking again, she thought that it was a good place to ask Sasuke if what Karin said was true, "Fine I'll go. I'll meet you guys there at around well maybe seven. By the way, what are you planning on wearing?"

_"Honestly, don't know. I know what Hinata's wearing, though. A white casual sleeveless knit top featuring feminine vertical pleats and a draped-ruched bust. Other features include a relaxed-fit bodice, full lining, and a finished bubble bottom hem. Also wearing some skinny jeans."_

Laughing Sakura replied, "You sound like you're reading this off the Internet or a book or something. Hmm, it also sound so cute. Probably trying to impress Naruto."

_"That's what Hinata described it! Blame her for being so damn... descriptive! Heh. We still need to hook them up! I'll see you later, have to run one errand before I get dressed." _

"Fine, fine. Laters." she said as she flipped her phone shut.

* * *

When Sakura came at exactly seven she entered the back and sat down. None of her friends were there yet, and Sakura sighed. She took out her phone and called Tenten. "Where are you?" asked Sakura. She was rather impatient when it came to waiting for people. "You're in the front? Okay, hurry up! I'm sitting here alone and I feel weired!" she gasped when she took in the sight of Tenten that now stood in front of her. It does not take even ten seconds to get to the back, anyway.

Tenten was in a sleeveless woven top featuring beautiful cherry blossoms coming from the the left side, elastic smocked upper bust, adjustable lace trimmed shoulder straps, and a finished bottom hem. The top half was black lace and the bottom was a peach color with the cherry blossoms coming. Her brown hair was down and she wore some black skinny jeans. "...Is it... to much?"

Sakura shook her head violently, "You look great! Trying to make a move on Neji, I see." she said wiggiling her perfect cotton candy pink eyebrows to the woman who now took a seat next to Sakura.

About four minutes later, Hinata came in and then Temari. "Whoa, whoa! Look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Tenten as she whistled at Temari. A sexy but flirty look with a sleeveless woven color block top featuring an elastic upper ruffle trim and a 3-button front accent, a slightly stretch bodice with a removable matching faux leather skinny belt, belt loops, and interior padded bust cups for support. Hidden side zipper closure. It was black and white and it hugged all of Temari's curves perfectly, Shikamaru would certainly fall head over heels for her.

Next came in was Naruto with Sasuke who was also with Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke wore a plain dark blue shirt that had three buttons, but was left untouched. He also wore some skinny jeans and his favorite pair of sneakers to complete it. Naruto, as always, wore his favorite shirt that had a picture of a steaming ramen cup on it and wore black skinny jeans. Shikamaru wore a white button up shirt with a neardy pocket on the side of his chest, and some jeans. Neji didn't wear anything to formal he settled with a black button up top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Sorry we're late! I ran out of shirts!" explained Naruto who stopped and looked at the girls and he whistled that was screaming that they looked good, "Damn, you guys look so hot! Hinata the most, though! " said girl blushed and nearly fainted.

When Naruto screamed out compliments the remaining guys couldn't help and check the girls out, including Sasuke! "For once, the idiot is right. Little too much though don't you think Temari?" he smirked. Temari and Shikamaru started talking. Naruto then ran to Hinata, and Neji with Tenten. Leaving Sakura with Sasuke. "Sasuke..?"

"What?" he asked staring at her.

"Um, earlier this day - "

"Sorry I'm late! Sai wanted to finish painting." screamed out Ino who wore a flirty peach colored sleeveless sheen woven top. Details include a satin crochet upper bust, an elastic smocked upper backing, adjustable spaghetti shoulder straps, full lining, and a finished bubble hem. "Good, I see everyone's here. Wow! You girls look great! Very nice!" Ino said. Sakura sighed, clearly she wasn't able to get out what she wanted to say.

Sakura then stood up from her seat beside Sasuke and walked to Ino who was collecting the girls, leaving the men to talk about.. whatever men talk about.

* * *

"Okay, I might me blonde - " there was a chorus of snickers and giggles, " - but I know for a fact that you're trying to impress a certain someone." said Ino darkly. Each girl blushed except Sakura, who surprisingly had complete control.

"Che. You mean every girl except me." muttered Sakura. She knew she would regret it because she caught sight of a smirking Ino, which only meant she was going to do something. "Don't you dare - "

"Sasuke! Sakura wants you to talk to her about something!" screamed Ino, the pink haired girl glared at her but then again it faltered. Another perfect time. A happy smirk placed itself on her face never in her life did she think she would be thanking Ino for actually doing something right. Right when Sasuke was about two feet away each of the females made a lame excuse up and ran away. Sighing, Sasuke plopped down next to her. "What's up your ass?" she asked.

"Naruto." he stated murderously. The pink haired woman couldn't help but laugh loudly. "What were you going to ask me before?" asked Sasuke, remembering that she was going to ask him something and it seemed pretty important. The woman looked down at her lap preventing the intense onyx gaze from staring at her now red face.

"...Sasuke, earlier this day I ran into.. Karin, and she told me some things..." she started, her face looked up to him and notice that he was confused, "Well, never mind. This isn't the right time to ask you anyway. Plus, it isn't any of my business." Sakura made a move to stand from her seat and walk on over to Hinata but was stopped when a strong, firm grip caught her hand: "Ask me, whatever you're going to ask me." he had said.

Not taking it anymore she asked the question out loud, but not way to loud. Only loud enough for everyone in the lounge to hear. Noticing her mistake she slapped a hand on her mouth and watched as many emotions flew across his eyes. After all, he was really good with his emotions.

Sakura waited for the answer.. she didn't know what to expect.

* * *

**Ha, another pure random chapter. It came to me as I was listening to music. Don't worry something big is going to happen in the next chapter! So you better look forward to it! Heh. Just to let you know, I get all the tops from Forever 21. I love that store, I also get some from the outfits I wear. **

**Anyway, I hope you review! If you don't then you have to wait longer. You don't want that do you? **

**Until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated this story in a while, ne? I know that you guys have been waiting (I think) for this story. I am so utterly confused that I am running out of ideas. It has been bugging me that I can't think of anything that'll keep this story going so after about another few chapters, I'm thinking three or five, it'll end. Don't worry, I'll make sure that it won't be rushed or anything. When I told my sister about my thoughts of actually discontinuing this story she shouted at me saying something that she would never give me ideas anymore. That triggered me and here I am. And I need to buy another buy another mouse because my little brother has been slamming it (frustration of not winning a silly game) so it has been acting up.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_What do I say..? I don't own Naruto, so can you stop pestering me about it? _

_SPECIAL NOTE: Everyone, I'm sure that you guys all read at least ONE of **KinkyK's **stories, her full fanfiction name is **KinkyK and JazzyJ**she shares with her best friend (I've been told, I'm no stalker. Lmao.) and you guys need to check them out. Kinky's current story (which is also not finished, most like her other ones XD) is called 'Secret'. Yep! Next one is one of the most special person who helped me throughout this mess of a story, **TragedyDawl **She is awsome and you all have to read her latest story called 'A Perfect Circle' it is full of drama, and it will never fail to entertain you! There is also another story called 'Caught'. She has been helping me with this story with many ideas and I end up using most of them. So those two people are beyond a greater writers then myself. So check 'em out! :D _

* * *

He was shocked, and frozen. Did she just say that out-loud? _"Are you fucking Karin?!"_That was the oddest thing she had ever asked him. Sakura was blushing probably ashamed of herself. Why would she ask that? No, he wasn't messing with Karin, he didn't even keep in touch with her! Sakura did mention something about bumping into Karin so it was possible that she talked to her and told her all these lies, it was reasonable and it would be something she would do. "Let me get this straight, you are asking if I'm getting with Karin.."

Sakura nodded, confirming his thoughts. Much to her confusion he chuckled. A comforting arm placed itself around her shoulder, "I am not messing with Karin. I don't know what she told you, but I haven't even kept in touch with her. So stop worrying about me."

"Hoy!" she said, "I am so not worrying over you!" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner. "I was curious, okay? She just got on my nerve. That's what she gets for saying those things, I mean that is so gross. It isn't like I wanna hear all her personal life. Karin needs to learn some manners." rambled Sakura.

"Were you.. jealous?" he smirked as the female in front of him blush, "Not that I mind." he added. There was a feeling that rushed through him, a feeling that he couldn't describe, or explain.

Sakura then growled at the male, "Idiot. Don't get your hopes up. You're a loser, and I'm not." _'Afterall, you're still gay. So please stop, you're getting my hopes up..and I don't think I wanna face that same pain again.'_ she added in her head.

"That's why I am your best friend, right?" He smirked at her and retreated his arm from her shoulders, much to her disappointment. With no care whatsoever, Sasuke stood up and went in the building probably to go and get some ice cream or maybe a can of red bull or something.

Ino then bolted her way to Sakura. "So, how did it go?" she asked.

"I can not believe you actually left me. One of these days you're going to regret it." said Sakura as she stood up and, went to get some nice, cold, chocolate mint ice cream.

* * *

Right when she walked in, the air conditioner hit her face, giving her goosebumps. Nevertheless, she walked to the counter and ordered her disired ice cream. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke who was sipping what looked to like a bottle of water. Waiting for her order, she walked over to him. After all he was seated not to car from the counter. "What in the world are you doing here, alone. You are such a loner." she teased playfully.

"Wanted to be left alone. Came here." he said, "If you don't mind. Can you leave?" he asked of what seemed to be 'kind' for him. Sakura was so shocked she was frozen for a second, but when a worker called out her order she stood up with a nod once again leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

* * *

"Damn.." he murmured as he raked his hand through his hair. Sasuke was confused at the moment, and didn't really want to be here at the moment. When his arm placed around Sakura, a warm feeling shot through him. He didn't know what it was, but it was starting to bother him greatly. He didn't know what he would be able to do, if that feeling keeps coming back it would just make him even more curious and soon he'll loose control.

Grabbing his water bottle, he threw it in the trashcan near the exit and walked out. Sasuke figured that Naruto and the rest of the guys would end up hitching a ride with one of his other friends. He rode home with the feeling still in his gut.

* * *

Two days passed and Sakura was still a tad bit ticked off at how Sasuke left, with no goodbye whatsoever. He left them with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji in their hands. Sakura was so mad when he was supposed to be their ride home! I mean, a small warning would be nice! She didn't even spot him at college. Although at the same time he did said he wanted to be left alone. Hence, him isolating himself in that small shop which the lounge was connected to.

Sadly, she hasn't talked to Sasuke during those fourty-eight hours. Her homework, and she was hired at a local movie theatre. Right now, Sakura was dancing around like a maniac with headphones plugged into her ears, "I know this pretty rave girl..!" she sang as she listened to the song named Pretty Rave Girl by I am X-ray. It was upbeat and she can sing, and dance to it all day long. The lyrics weren't even hard, they just reapeated itself.

Cleaning her dishes, she swayed her hips while scrubbing some of the leftover food that stuck to the white plate. The music was loud that you could hear it, without the ear phones. Too bad for Sakura that she didn't hear the door creak open.

A hand was on her shoulder and she dropped the plate and sponge that slipped through her fingers. She quickly turned around, the things in her ears that were producing music fell down on the floor the music still loud and playing.

* * *

Sakura steadily placed the tray that had two cups of tea upon it slowly on the coffee table. Her mother grabbed one slowly and sipped. It was quiet. The pink haired woman, also took her seat and grabbed the mug carefully but didn't take a sip. When the hand placed itself on her shoulder, she whipped around. Only to find her mother who held a sad expression. When Sakura asked what was wrong, she didn't speak jsut asked for some tea.

"Mom, please. What's going on?" asked Sakura worriedly, still no response. Not even a flinch, "You had that same sad look on your face. Where's Dad?" She heard sobbing suddenly occur and Sakura placed a hand on her mother's shoulder as she kneeled in front of her sobbing mom, "Where's Dad...?" she asked again.

Her mother threw herself into Sakura's arms. "He - Your father - He -" she sobbed, she looked up at her daughter, "Sakura, your father... died." she stated. Shock filled the pink haired girl and only clutched onto her mom, her own tears streaking down her face. She didn't know what to do now. What was her mom going to do? Crying wouldn't bring him back, but shedding a few tears didn't hurt.

After about ten minutes of crying their hearts out, her mother straightened back up. "He died from a stroke, just a day ago. I told him to quit smoking! He didn't listen!" She shed about two more tears and smiled a small, sad smile down at her daughter, "I have to go, work. I'll call you and send you an invitation to the funeral, and memorial. Bring a friend with you. It'll help." she said kindly. Sakura nodded.

* * *

A day passed from when her mother dropped by and told her the news about her now dead father. She wasn't taking it well, her mother constantly called her, and Sakura could hardly focus on her homework now. The death of her father hit her hard, luckily, her friends didn't find out. Not yet, at least. Speaking about was just to painful for her. Her mom even asked her to bring a friend to help the pain, Sakura didn't know who to choose.

The memorial was said to be three weeks from now, and then after about two weeks it would be the funeral. The memories of her father teaching her how to ride a bike, swim, and even drive a car flashed through her mind. Shaking the memories that flooded her mind away, she grabbed her phone and dialed Ino's number, "Ino, hey. I was wondering.. are you free three weeks from now and two weeks after that?.... You can't? Oh, you have your job. Mm'kay... I'll tell you about it later. Bye."

Sakura thought of her choices. Naruto would probably to loud and ask for ramen time to time. So he's out. Shikamaru would be way to lazy to even try and comfort her, Neji has his pride. Hinata is perfect! The second time again, she picked up her phone and hoped for the best.

* * *

A groan passed her lips as she paced the same invisible line in her living room carpet, Hinata bailed on her saying that she had something important to do. Even Temari, and Tenten bailed. She was only left with one choice. Sasuke. Grabbing her phone again she stopped as she hit the first number, "Why am I calling him if I could just go over to his house?" she asked herself. Emerald eyes glanced at the time and she nodded to herself, "Still early, I'll go right now." she jumped out of her couch but then stared at her pajama pants. "Though, I think I'll change first.." she muttered.

Then she played with her hear that was slightly wet, probably due to her tears that she cried not to long ago; still not over the fact that her father passed away. "Maybe a shower as well." she said making her way to her shower.

Ten minutes later, here she stood. In a white plain white shirt that had a picture of a panda on it, with some skinny jeans. Her hair was up and still a bit damp. Without a second thought she grabbed her phone and rushed out of her house.

* * *

"Open up the door, Sasuke!" Sakura has been banging on Sasuke's door for about three minutes now and it was starting to get on her nerve. He wouldn't answer his damn door. Getting pissed, she was regretting giving back his house key long ago it would be really helpful right now. She ran a hand through her pink locks, it was scorching hot and sweat was already running down the back of her neck. She could really use a huge cone of ice cream right now.

"What are you doing at my door?" a voice said that was so very familiar to her. Whipping her head to the source of the voice, she stared at the raven haired onyx eyed male.

"Why the hell aren't you at your house? It's freakin' hot as hell and I've been here since forever." she retorted glaring at him, soon, her glare turned into a sad stare. "I came here to ask you a very big favor, I tried calling everyone else but they were all to busy and didn't have time."

Sasuke then grunted, "I'm just a last resort?"

"What are you doing three weeks from now?" the emerald eyed girl ask, ignoring the male's question.

"Nothing, I don't plan ahead of time. You should know that."

"And two weeks after that?"

He rose an eyebrow, "Don't know." he answered again slightly annoyed at her constant questions.

"Okay, I need you to come with me to a memorial and a funeral... please.." she said tears were already forming in her eyes. Sasuke was concerned and he walked up to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Who...?"

"My father!" she said and hugged him tightly crying in his chest. His strong muscular arms tangled themselves around her waist in a friendly manner. Sasuke comforted her by whispering things including, 'It's going to be all right,' and 'I'm right here, you'll get through this..' in her ear. Those simple words calmed her. Then again, it did come from the lips of one of her longest friend. She pulled back slightly and stared up at him tears still falling, "So, can you..? Please say you will, I have asked most of the people I thought of bringing and they all bailed."

Sasuke's onyx eyes sadden at the fact that she didn't come to him first but nonetheless nodded.

* * *

It was the day. August 24, 2009. The day of the memorial for her father. Sakura did not bother to quickly stand up and take a shower, instead she laid in her bed and stared at the big oak tree that was standing outside her bedroom window. Emerald eyes were dull and dead, it was similiar to the time when her grandmother passed away.

There was a knock on her door and she slowly walked out of her bed moving the dark green blanket out of her way. Sakura opened the door without a care. Although she was surprised that it was Sasuke and he was already dressed in black skinny jeans, guess he couldn't help it, and a white collared button up shirt. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he rose a perfect eyebrow, "You're going to be late to the memorial. Get dressed."

Slightly panicking, Sakura ran to the living room to check the clock. "Fuck!" she cursed as she ran to her bathroom. It seemed that she was lying around in her bed far to long to notice that she was already five minutes late.

* * *

**It sucked, I know. I don't know, I am just way tired. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Stupid mouse, so annoying need to tell my dad to buy a new one. :) **

**Review now! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took, way to long. I was just so well just so bored and I had urges to write another story. My back is in pain, and I hope that you guys like this chapter. There's this girl at this workout video and man! Can you say killer abs? To muscular, she looks like a man. No breasts whatsoever! HAHA, I just felt like sharing. Eh, okay! Let's get this chapter started, sha'll we?!**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to own, Naruto. I don't_._

**Dedicated to: **The people who waited. Haha!!!

**Note: _I'm not going to be on for a while when this story is done_**. I think oh and look out for a little joke I placed in here. I don't really think of it as a joke, now that I think about it. Yeah I know, laughing at your own jokes lame right? Well whatever!

**

* * *

**

It was a huge crying fest. Everyone present at the memorial was crying, the white casket, where flowers laid upon the bottom half, was in the front and there was a picture of Sakura's father on a canvas with flowers around it. The body that laid motionlessly as the top half of his body was shown. His body lifeless, and his face held a peaceful expression.

Sasuke was sitting in the first row, with a crying pink haired girl that was digging her face in the crook of his neck. Not that he minded or anything. It wasn't right to be thinking about that at this time, her father just died! And Sasuke's thinking about how it feels to have her face buried in the crook on his neck? That was wrong. He quietly hushed her, stroking her hair lovingly.

Sakura's mother was standing up on the small stage and she was crying as well. Who wouldn't? Seeing your now dead husband gives you a good reason to start crying. The fact that she didn't even get to say goodbye was the most heartbreaking, the whole ride to the memorial it was silient. She was caught up in her thoughts, while he simply let her think.

She pulled back from him and she stood up to stand near her mother. Her mother instantly hugged her and the two females cried as one. He felt useless, but he stared at the picture that held the older man smiling. Everyone got a chance to speak about the man well only family members and close friends.

What surprised Sasuke was someone that placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. It was a male and when the women turned to look at the brown haired, grey eyed man. His 'best friend' looked at him and then tackled him into a hug. He patted her back gently, wasn't he supposed to be the one comforting her? It angered him.

He stood up and walked to Sakura and her mother and the unknown man. Sakura's mother turned to Sasuke and she smiled sadly at him, she gave him a hug and then pulled back and excused herself. "Sasuke, this is Iama Fago. He was my first boyfriend and also he was my best friend when I was away."

He froze.

* * *

"Sasuke, this is Iama Fago. He was my first boyfriend and also he was my best friend when I was away." said Sakura as she hugged Iama tighter. Emerald eyes spotted something in his eyes but she ignored it thinking it was nothing. It was true, Iama was her best friend in her two months away. They even started going out for a few weeks, but broke it off.

She wondered what he was doing here, but it didn't matter. She now has two people to comfort her and that's what made her feel better. With a glace at her father's corpse she walked out of the quiet room, two men trailing behind her.

Outside was tables that had food placed upon it. Sakura didn't touch the food, she told her two friends for them to help themselves and she sat at a table that was surrounded by chairs; alone. Emerald eyes stared blankly at the clothed table that she was sitting at. Her fathers face suddenly appeared and she smiled at the figure sadly.

A small screeching sound reached her ears as she whipped her head up to stare at the newcomer. "Sasuke.." she stared at him for a second and saw sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked kind of harshly. The only thought that was running in Sakura's mind was what was wrong with him, he never acted this way before. So why now?

"I'm asking you that because you just seem, out of place." she placed a hand on top of his that was clenched into a dist on the table, "Seriously I told you this so many times before. You could tell me anything."

He didn't say anything, instead he just ate the food on his plastic plate. Sakura sighed, letting it go.

* * *

Sakura slumped down on her couch as she, Iama, and Sasuke sat beside her. She asked Iama if he just wanted to catch up and talk at her house. Then out of the blue, Sasuke comes in and he just invites himself. Although, she didn't mind. One half of her still loves Sasuke and still wants to be with him. Yet, the fact that he's gay is .. It just prevents her from doing that.

"Mr. Fag," Sasuke paused for a moment, "go." it earned him two glares. He just smirked. "Are you going to stay here long?" he grumbled. Oh, he did not like this man. He looked as if he wanted something from Sakura. He just had a bad vibe from him. The fact that they used to date made it even harder to get Sakura.

Uhm. Yeah, let me repeat that. The fact they used to date made it even _harder_ to **get** Sakura. Did he just admit that he wanted Sakura? As in want want. As in bed her want. Or as in 'I want to marry her' want.

"Actually, I'm staying here for a few weeks." he said. Sakura smiled widely as Sasuke inwardly groaned. "Four to be exact. I decided to hang out around here. I bought an apartment not to far from here, just in the next town."

"That's awesome! You get to meet every one of my friends, we get to hang out, and so much more!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke groaned yet again, twenty-eight days with this person. There is a chance that Sakura hasn't gotten over this person and it kind of frightened him. Just a bit. The rest of the time, they all just talked. Correction: Sakura and Iama talked.

With them talking, and completely ignoring Sasuke, he was left to his thoughts. _'Mother fucking shit. I have to admit it, I'm jealous. Of this stupid faggot. It's not like I want Sakura in that way. Maybe I'm just afraid that he'll ruin the friendship we built. Yeah, maybe that's it.' _he thought.

* * *

Saturday. It was the third day that Mr. Fago was here. It was Saturday and the whole group was at Iama's house. Sakura decided to introduce them and well it was going along great. How Ino was flirting with him, and had to be driven home by Sai. It was just awesome. "You have greats friends, Sakura!" Iama complimented. They have been there over an hour already and it was starting to get boring.

"Let's play some video games!" suggested Naruto who had threw a fist in the air.

"Ahh, I am so very sorry, Naruto but I just moved in here a few days ago and I - "

The azure eyed boy's face dropped into a frown, "I get it. You don't have any games, well what should we do?"

Much to everyone's confusion he laughed. Sasuke admits, that his temporary place was expensive looking. Nice marble flooring, it was all screaming 'I'm rich!' and it turns out he really was. This was probably the best apartment anyone has ever seen. "It's not that. Since I moved here like three or four days ago, I haven't had my wireless controllers brought here." he explained. Iama started leading them to a room that was full of video games that probably weren't coming out for another couple of weeks! "I do have these. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Are you kidding!? Let's play Guitar Hero! I call playing first, who wants to try and defeat the master?! Not trying to brag or anything but no one ever won against me!" bragged Naruto who strapped the guitar around his shoulders.

Tenten shook her head, but stood up and grabbed the second guitar, "You are so childish. I'll beat you!" she exclaimed. And so the competition starts.

* * *

"I lost! I can't believe it! To that idiot!" muttered Tenten. After that little match between Naruto and Tenten, the blond managed to win. Somehow. Sakura and the rest of her friends laughed at the look on Tenten's dumbfounded face.

"Who wants to make some smoothies?" Iama asked. Everyone agreed and made their way to the clean, spotless kitchen. "Okay, the fridge is stocked with everyone you would need so knock yourself out." Temari and Sakura screamed at the top of their lungs and grabbed all the things they wanted.

Ten minutes later, Temari and Sakura were happily sipping their drinks. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Iama stared at them blankly. "You guys.. you guys just like used all of the things in the fridge! What are we supposed to use? Vegetables?!" screamed out Naruto.

"Whatever." they both replied.

"Uh, that didn't go how I expected it to be.." Iama said then his face brightened with a smile, "I know that we just met and all but I'm inviting you guys to my beach house. If you guys agree, we'll be leaving next Saturday."

Freeze!

"Say what?" asked Naruto staring 'dumbly' at him. After a few seconds Naruto started jumping on the couch, "Yes! I wanna go! I'm down! Let's go! Who else is going?! I want to go! When are we going? How are we going? Is it just going to be you and me? That's totally gay, but no matter! I want to go! I wanna - Fuck!"

The blond boy winced at the impact of Sakura's fist, "Calm down." she stated. Hinata then started giggling and then Naruto asked what was wrong with her she looked at him and said, "You said I wanna fuck." Hinata blushed and everyone started laughing or smirking.

"Well I wanna do that with you.." winked Naruto.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she remembered the that just hours ago when Naruto practically asked Hinata out using a very odd choice of a pick up line. After all that trouble of Hinata blushing and what not, they all talked it out and it was set that they would go at the beach house. Tenten was the one who was going to inform Ino and Sai about their plans. They all decided that in about two days they would tell their college and hopefully get excused for a week.

Yeah, a week. A week of friends, fun, and hopefully getting drunk. Of course, they couldn't get out of classes without receiving the work that she was going to miss.

She groaned at the thought of herself doing the homework, rather than having fun.

* * *

"So are you done with all of your packing?" answered Sakura in the telephone as she was drinking a cup of ice cold water. Hinata called her and asked her if she and Neji were able to get a ride with her. Sakura being the nice person she agreed. "That's cool. I'll pick you guys up in like three minutes."

Five minutes later, Sakura parked her car in front of Hinata and Neji's large house. She honked and waited for the two to walk out. "Hey guys!" she yelled.

"Hi Sakura." greeted Hinata sweetly as her cousin nodded. "Uh.. Where do you want us to put our things?"

"In the trunk and if it won't all fit then you could put some in the back seat." said Sakura. "Neji, do you mind if you sit in the back seat? I have to talk to Hinata about a few things."

Neji nodded and was glad to think about bringing his music player so he won't be able to hear anything. He respected other people's privacy.

"What did you want to talk about Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I need advice.. it's about Sasuke and Iama." Hinata then gasped out of shock, she was not the type of person that people go to for advice, usually people tend to go to Tenten, Ino, or Temari. "I know that you're thinking that I should be going to one of the other girls but I really need your advice for this one since you said you're a good observer and everything."

The shy woman nodded and told her to continue, "Do you think that I may still have feelings for Sasuke..?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto stared in awe as they all entered the huge beach house, "You sure are rich." complimented Naruto. Iama Fago nodded and then showed them around.

"He even has butlers and maids." stated Temari as she watched males and females run around cleaning. "I'm so jealous.." she huffed. Sakura laughed and then walked around the house. When they made it into the kitchen, a maid asked if they wanted anything.

"Do you have any ramen?!" asked Naruto loudly the maid nodded and the blond boy immediately ran to open every cabinet. "I'll catch up with you guys later! For now I think I'm going to chill and eat, Hinata care to join me?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said.

* * *

"This floor contains all your rooms, go ahead and choose one." the host said and gestured to the hallway full of rooms. Everyone opened door after door and then they all jumped onto a bed they wished to bunk in. All were pretty big and had a bedroom with all necessities. Sakura was glad that she was on the same hallway as the rest of her friends.

For a while, she forgot about her father's death. She had another family now. A family that consists of two loudmouth siblings, two feirce older sisters, a shy younger one, one lazy person, another older icy brother, and two people who she didn't know what to label at the moment. As the pink haired girl flopped down on her bed she then thought of what Hinata said.

_"I think you do. You're just scared of showing it because you fear that he'll hurt you again. Like when you found out that he liked men." _

Maybe it was true.

* * *

"Everyone!" Ino's voice rang through the hall that's doors were all closed, "Get dressed in your bathing suits! We're going down to the beach!" No response, "We are all going wheather you like it or not, and Shika don't you dare think about saying that I'm so troublesome!! Now get dressed!" she ordered.

"I don't wanna!" a call emitted from Temari's room, "Need sleep!"

"Girl, if you don't get up and get dressed I'll tell you know who, who you like, like!"

"Fine!" the tired Temari called.

* * *

"Knock, knock! Sakura, open your door!" Ino said in that sing song voice. Everyone was standing behind her in their bathing suits. The blond female was in a strapless bikini top that had a base color of white but had blue stripes. Her bottom half of her bikini had a white small bow in the front.

Temari was in a plain orange bikini but her bottoms had to be tied at the sides. She had her white towel around her neck and a beach ball under her arm.

Hinata was in a teal bikini. The top was like a halter shirt and her bikini bottoms were like any other bikini. Tenten was in a base green bikini that had to be clipped in the front of her breasts and it had white polka dots.

Sakura opened her door in a yellow polka dotted bikini. Her pink hair was tied up and she had a green towel over her arm. "Let's go.." she muttered. Everyone was tired and all they wanted to do was sleep, but Ino on the otherhand seemed to make plans.

* * *

When they got there Ino ordered them to not sit around and just stare at the ocean. Tenten and Hinata were trying to build the 'ultimate' sand castle. Temari was laying down on a rather large beach towel while the colorful beach ball was sitting beside her on her other side was Shikamaru. They both were cloud watching.

Ino was playing in the water with most of the guys. Not including Naruto and Neji who were hanging with Hinata and Tenten, Sasuke was just sitting on a huge rock that was farthest away from them.

Sakura was walking along the shoreline lost in her thoughts. "I can't believe this.." she whispered to herself. It was then she realized that she couldn't comepletely forget her feelings. Sure she can avoid it, and deny it. But along the line it'll come down on her.

She suddenly felt like she was being lifted. Her scream alerted her friends.

* * *

"Iama put me down!" screamed Sakura as she was being held behind him. Sakura then noticed that he was making his way to the open water, "Oh hell no! I'm not playing! Let me go! Put me down, and _please_ down on the sand _gently_!"

He chuckled, "No way, you're getting wet!"

"But it's salty!" there was no response and she could spot the moist darker sand below, "Iama! Seriously!"

"..."

"I swear that you will - Fuck!!" She was soaking wet and glaring at the male as she resurfaced. "Asshole!" she yelled and splashed her friend with the salty water. He came back up but with seaweed on his head. The pink haired woman laughed loudly and ran out of the water. Unknown to them, there was a pair of glaring eyes staring the entire time.

* * *

The group of eleven entered the house still a bit damp and they all went in the kitchen. Naruto, being the sneaky bastard he was, brought weed on the trip. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto took the most hits. Probably seven to fourteen. Iama, Neji, and Sai probably only took two.

"Damn munchies." muttered Sasuke angrily as he bit on a freshly heated pizza. On the table and the counters food was scattered everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning anything up!" yelled Naruto as he slurped more of his beloved ramen.

"You guys are lazy! I'm so glad that we didn't take a hit." said Ino. The remaining people - Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru - refused to take a hit and they just watched them while the smoke of it hit their face. "Iama, is there any clubs around here?"

"Yeah just like two miles into town. Not that far." he said drinking his beer. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could hit the clubs tomorrow night."

"Hell no, Ino!" protested Sakura who had whip cream around her lips. "I'm going to be dead tomorrow, and I don't want to go clubbing." she said. Ino pouted.

"I'm down!" said Naruto giving two thumbs up, "Why don't we go right now?"

"Maybe cause we just smoked weed, idiot." Temari bonked him on the arm. She walked over to the fridge and she gasped, clearly happy. "Fuck the club! Let's get drunk!" she said and held up a bottle of whisky.

"Why not?" murmured Sasuke to himself. Sakura smiled brightly and walked over to her and took the half full bottle and popped it open. Ino and Shikamaru agreed which only left Hinata.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Don't over do it." she warned before she walked up to the stairs and into her room. Oh, if only she stayed down there and keep everyone and everything in it's place.

* * *

Sakura kissed Tenten on the lips as a thank you for giving her, her favorite kind of candy. Red licorice, everyone was drunk and they would never remember what would happen the next day. The drunk woman held the candy in her mouth as she randomly made her way to a drunk Sasuke.

"Want some..?" she asked cutely as she stuck her mouth at him. He smirked back and brought her closer with his arm, he chewed on the red candy and she chew as well.

"Picturee!!" slurred Ino as she held the camera. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and smiled, the candy still in between Sasuke and her. He didn't move and just smirked.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Random? Sure. Long? Yep. Man, I am so sorry again. But I have to ask everyone something. Should I put moments of other couples? **

**The end right there, actually happened to me. Excluding the drunk part. **

**Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back, and enjoy this chapter. On the twenty first of August I went out with my sister and her friends which gave me no time to work on this. Then on the twenty second I went to the mall to go shopping the whole day, twenty third I have to accompany my mom, and on the twenty fourth is my mother's birthday. And on the twenty fifth I went to my aunts house. Busy, right?! I hate it. Then on I am so glad that I got two hundred reviews but you could do better ;)! **

**I wrote like the dates because I wasn't so sure when this was going to be posted... I am so happy to say that updates will hopefully be super fast. Because it's my goal for this to be done when school starts. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A lovely woman groaned as she slowly sat up straight gripping her head of the pain that came from it. Emerald eyes looked around as she took in the sight before her. Some things were messy, on the floor was wrappers of candy and some other sweets. She then noticed that she was on the couch, Tenten was on the floor near her foot. Naruto was no where in sight, so Sakura thought he was in the kitchen knocked out. Temari was in a sitting position with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. Iama was near the television and his face waas messy with food of all sorts.

Sasuke, on the other hand was not in the room. Carefully, she stood up and walked around having a better look of the trashed up place. As Sakura tiredly made her way room to room, her mind tried coming up with an explanation of what was happened. Yet, nothing clicked. Frowning she took closer around.

A silver digital camera got her attention and she grabbed it hoping to find some clues of what happened. She clicked her way to the recent pictures taken and it was full of pictures of herself and her friends. One picture was of Shikamaru and Ino who were making out with one another. She smirked to herself at the picture but continued looking through it. Most of the pictures didn't contain her so she just skipped it, she needed to know what she did that night.

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she was staring wide-eyed at the picture of herself and Sasuke. When she was about to delete the picture, a tired hand held her wrist.

Emerald eyes widened for a fraction of a second but calmed down only to find that it was Iama. "What did we do last night..?" he asked rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Take a look." she replied quietly passing him the camera.

"Whoa!!!" he said loudly. Right when he said that, the people who were sleeping around them opened their eyes. Some slowly and some quick as a blink. Iama smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." he whispered. Everyone rolled their eyes and they all heard mumbles from the direction of the kitchen. They all slowly made their way their.

The sight disgusted all of them, most of them let out a gag. Sasuke was, naturally, the first one to recover. "Wake up, idiot." he said calmly. The only response he got was snoring. Naruto's face was buried in a empty bowl with noddles in his hair. It was utterly gross, countless empty bowls were laying around him some face down and others on the floor.

Sakura lost her temper, "Naruto! If you don't wake up, I swear that I'll burn all your hidden ramen."

"No!!" he whined as his hid shot up, although his face was not scene because the bowl had stuck to his face. Everyone who was present laughed at him while he complained about the lights being off and not able to see anything.

"What's going on here? Why is there a huge mess, and why does Naruto have a bowl as a mask?" the shy voice asked everyone already knew that the voice belonged to Hinata. Her soft and curious gaze then turned into a glare that was directed to all of them, "You guys went over board, didn't you?! I told you not to over do it, now we have to clean this all up."

"Hinata!" objected Naruto who was prying the bowl off his face, "That's why Iama has maids! Gah! Stupid bowl!"

The girl frowned at her boyfriends foolish ways, yes they started going out after Naruto used that 'sweet' pick-up line for her. Much to everyone's surprise Hinata glared at her so called boyfriend who know had that ridiculous bowl off of her face. "Naruto, we are going to help them clean up this mess. Everyone is, get it?" she said sternly.

Ino let out a low whistle, "You got guts Hinata. Didn't know you got it in you."

The female didn't reply but just started getting out a big trash bag and started filling it up with trash. Shrugging, they all started helping the girl who now had had cleared off the counter.

After hours and hours of cleaning, with the help of some maids they finished and they were all so very tired. "Dude, I don't want to hit the clubs tonight this cleaning thing got me all tired." stated Temari as she was fanning herself with her hand.

"We'll see." the blond replied she laid her head back on Sai's chest. Her eyes shut.

"How 'bout we just go out and have like a dinner just all of us." suggested Sakura who was sitting in between Sasuke and Iama. "Honestly, I am not down to go clubbing tonight maybe tomorrow or something. We do have four days left, why rush?"

Tenten then smiled at her, "For once, I agree with you. Hm. Chinese food?"

"That means noodles! Which means ramen! Which also means I agree!!!!" screamed Naruto as he threw up a thumbs up.

It was settled. Chinese food it was.

* * *

"I'll have shrimp tempura and a glass of iced tea.." mumbled Sakura to the waitress who was writing down numerous orders from her friends. She handed her the menu and everyone started engaging into many conversations.

"I wanna go dancing." randomly stated Temari. Everyone gave her strange looks and while some looks were just unreadable.

The food finally came at the moment Temari had said that and they started digging in, "You guys complained about not going clubbing and that's why we are here. So that sucks for you." said Ino as she pointed her two chopsticks at her.

Most of the time, things were silent as everyone enjoyed a wonderful meal. It was Tenten who disturbed everyone's peaceful moment, "Okay, I can not take anymore silence let's play truth or dare in this restaurant."

Reluctantly everyone agreed. "Good. Me first; Iama truth or dare."

"Truth." he smirked. "Knowing you guys your dares are going to be horrible so I'm sticking with truth for now." he added. _'Smart.' _thought Tenten as she smirked evilly.

"Truth is just as badd if you think about it." she said, "Well whatever, it was your choice. Do you have any feelings for Sakura?"

The said pink haired woman blushed, why was she being dragged into this mess? Right now, she did not particularly like her friends. Her emerald eyes looked down at her lap not feeling hungry anymore. Sakura waited for Iama to answer the question.

"Of course I do!" he said she looked up at him and smiled at him softly, "She's like my little step sister. I have to like her."

"No you idiot." Ino cut in, "As in do you love her kind of thing."

His face faltered, "No. Not in that way.."

Why'd she feel a tad bit of disappointment rush through her.

Sakura's ears heard a released breath from her other side which Sasuke was sitting at. When she looked over at him secretly he was smirking

* * *

"You have a 'Club Penguin'..?" asked Sakura to Naruto who was playing on Iama's computer. He was moving around a yellow colored penguin that had clothes on. "Isn't that website for like I don't know... kids?!" Everyone was scattered around the house and some were at the beach just relaxing. Tomorrow would be the last night they would spend here and they all decided just to do whatever they wanted since they were all being dragged by Ino here and there.

"What are you talking about? Club Penguin is so awesome. Look I'm a black belt!" he shouted as he pointed to the computer. "Like my penguin name?" he asked.

"Wow. iLoveRamen? How unoriginal. I will never know how Hinata deals with you." Sakura looked closer to the penguin, "You know, that thing really does look like you." It was true! The penguin had blond hair and it was spiked up, it also wore a orange hoodie with checkered shoes. Yep, who knew that penguins could get dressed?

"Ne, Sakura..."

"Hmm..?"

"You wanna make your own?" he asked eagerly. You could seriously see stars that was in his eyes.

"No way!" she shook her head, "I am way to old for that! So are you, but I guess acting like a five year old makes you one. For goodness sake Naruto you are like twenty!"

"So what?!"

"Idiot!"

"At least I don't like a bisexual!!"

She froze for a second, "What are you talking about?!"

"I may not be the smartest person around - " she scoffed when these words left his mouth, "but that doesn't mean that I am not observant."

"Who knew an idiot had a brain? A small one, may I add." said Sakura. It was quite obvious that she was trying to change the subject.

"Excuse me?! At least I don't have pink hair!" Bingo.

"At least I have a brain." she said playfully in a deep voice.

"Why did you do that deep voice?"

She shrugged, "Anyway. I'm outta here. Later club penguin loser.." she walked otu of the computer room and went to her own to get dressed. She didn't know where she was going to go but it was better then sticking around with a club penguin loser. Sakura grinned to herself she may say that but she never really means it. Actually sometimes she does, but Naruto doesn't need to know that.

Without knowing she found herself at a cafe. "Ino and Tenten are probably at the mall.. Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji are somewhere. Temari and Hinata are maybe at the library. Iama went out to go to the beach." she whispered to herself as she took a seat at a table.

Sakura took out her phone and started texting everyone where they were at. _'Don't ask where I'm going.. I'm going away. I'm going my way, finally it's my turn-" _Pale hands flipped her phone opened and her emerald eyes sparkled when she saw that someone actually replied. At least she knew that they were all not to busy to reply.

".... Cafe. Look to your side, idiot." she huffed. _'Sasuke is so rude. What an ass..Wait, look to your side? He's in here..!!!!!" _her head snapped to her left and there she saw Sasuke smirking.

Slowly standing she marched over to him and took a seat, "You're mean." she stated.

"...Hn."

"Where are Sai, Shika and Neji? Shouldn't they be with you?" she asked tilted her head to the side.

"Lazy bum decided to go hang out with Temari. Neji with Tenten. Sai with Ino." Just when Sakura was about to respond, her phone rang and she flipped it open.

**From: Ino.  
With Sai at mall. Neji with Tenten. Tem and Shika. Hinata with Iama. Where Naruto?**

Quickly texting back, she shut her phone. "I don't want to leave this place.." she whispered. Sasuke nodded. "Man, soon we'll be back at school. Doing homework and what not."

"You talk to much." he said.

Sakura scoffed, "No kidding. You've known me for so long and you just figured that out?"

He smirked, "It's still annoying. We haven't listened to music with each other in a while."

"Eh. I guess. Last time we did it was like, well I honestly can not remember." Sakura then pulled out her phone because she got a text.

**From: Ino.  
Oh. Tell him go to beach to keep Hina company.. Have you ever noticed Iama's full name? I-am-a Fag-o. His parents never probably liked him. Lol!! Get back home. I'm on my way. We need to talk.**

Sakura could not help it, she started laughing. Which caught Sasuke's questioning gaze. She waved her pale hand and said it was nothing. After she replied to Ino she looked back to the onyx eyed man in front of her, "So, music day. Tonight?"

"You brought your iPod?" he asked.

"Of course! Bring it everywhere I go. It's essential." she beamed him a smile. "Fuck. While we are having our music night I have to do my homework." Sakura said.

"Tsunade pushing you to hard?" he asked amused.

She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her breasts. Making them look bigger then usual, "Yeah. She's annoying time to time but she taught me a lot. That won't bother you right?"

"Hn. Your room?"

"Sure. Don't mind. Around seven?" she asked he nodded and she got ready to stand, "I have to go back to the house, you know how Ino is."

* * *

"What's so important, Ino?" asked Sakura grumpily. She had been waiting for a hour now! "And what the hell took you so long? I had better much more important things to do, ya know!" The blond smiled an innocent smile at her friend and then her face turned serious.

"Tomorrow we're leaving."

"No shit, pig."

A vein popped out of the female's head as she fisted her hand, "Anyway! Let's get straight to the point. Iama or Sasuke."

Flabbergasted, she sat on the couch shocked, "What are you talking about? Where is this conversation leading to?!" asked Sakura. Ino did not answer any of her questions but stared at her pink haired friend, waiting for an answer. "Ino! Answer me! How am I supposed to answer that? And what exactly do you mean?"

Ino's expression still never changed. "I can read you like a book, Sakura. And I know that you have feelings for Iama and Sasuke. So please make everything much more easier and just tell me which one you like more. Plus, no one is around here. Just me and you." she demanded.

"Uhm. Honestly..." started Sakura as she was playing with the hem of her shirt, "I - "

"We're back!!! Anyone home yet?!" a voice called from the front door. That voice was so very familiar, you could recognize it from about three miles away. That loud, obnoxious voice. Could only mean one thing. Naruto.

"In the living room!!!" called Ino. Sakura was relieved that she didn't have to answer because she wouldn't know what to say.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she was sitting crossed legged on her bed while Sasuke was laying down beside her. Music from Escape the Fate filled the room. Occasionally, there would be sounds of shuffling paper and the sound of the pencil scribbling on the paper. Other then that it was silent. "I love this song." said Sakura.

"Yeah."

"-That has the chemicals, that makes me fall in love..." Sakura softly sang to herself.

"So now I'm feeling like a slave, I'm locked away inside this grave. And I'm hoping for a way I can be saved.." Sasuke joined in. She smiled at him and continued doing her homework. This felt right. For once in a long time she didn't have to worry about anything else. She felt that all her worries will be gone just by spending time with Sasuke.

It made her think about what Ino asked her. "Did you hear about Ronnie's new band?" he asked.

"Escape the Fate's old lead singer?"

"Yeah."

"What about him, isn't he in jail for helping in a murder?"

"His friend murdered someone. He then committed suicide so Ronnie had to take the blame."

"Oh, so what about Ronnie?"

"New band. Called -"

"Falling in Reverse." she said smiling at him. He smirked back at her, "I heard about it. Pretty good. I also heard that he had to record over the phone since he was in jail." Sakura giggled.

"Heard of Listen Up?" he asked still smirking.

She got her answer to Ino's question.

* * *

**Uhm. I made this up as I was typing so if it is so gay then please don't get mad at me. The ending was pretty gay and I know but if you are all confused Sauske and Sakura use to have music nights where they basically hang out with each other while listening to music. Just pretend I already mentioned that. xD!**

**You guys all have to check out the song, Listen Up by Falling in Reverse and the song You Are So Beautiful by Escape the Fate. I use to think they were gay but I love 'em now.**

**Anyway I am going to start working on the next chapter while I eat my noodles (coughRAMENcough) and I got the whole Club Penguin thing as I saw my little brother play it so I decided 'why not'. You guys all wanted just to have Sasuke and Sakura moments but I couldn't help myself.**

**x)! Ja! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! Gosh the last chapter I got so lazy the last chapter that I didn't make Hinata stutter, since you guys only wanted SasuSaku moments think of it as 'she got confidence super fast' thing. At least this chapter was faster then the last one, I feel so sad that I made some of you suffer. Damn it! School is coming up, and I fear that my so called 'goal' will not be accomplished.**

**:(! Anyway, let's get this chapter going!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"Thanks again Iama. Seriously, it felt good to get away from the town. Now we gotta go back to college." complained Naruto. Everyone laughed at Naruto who looked like he was going to cry. Hinata was there to comfort him. Sakura then looked at her watch and it read that it was already five ten. "We better get going." said Sakura.

"Okay. Your ride is outside, I wish that I am the one to drive you guys but my schedule is packed. I hope you enjoyed your stay." Iama said as he hugged each girl and nodded at the males. They made their way towards the front porch, "Goodbye! Take care." he shouted as the one by one entered the large car and was soon gone from his sight.

* * *

"Stupid college! I despise you, I hate you!" yelled Naruto out from the window while they passed the large building while driving by. Sakura was way to lost in her thoughts to even pay attention to her surroundings. Out of no where Naruto had a orange in his palm of his hand and he threw it at the large building, only for it to land on the front lawn.

"I don't even know how you passed kindergarten.." mumbled Temari. Mostly everyone joined in for a laugh. The large car parked in front of Temari's house, "This is my stop. Later." And after a while only Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the large car, and there was an awkward silence. "It's quiet." stated Ino. Sasuke and Sakura ignored Ino and were just thinking. Nothing important, just.. thinking about things. About each other.

_'...Sasuke. I can't believe that I want him more then I want Iama. I may hold a bit of feelings towards Iama but Sasuke, he holds a special place in my heart.. and I just want him to see that I care for him. A lot..' _Sakura inwardly sighed as her emerald eyes looked over at him. Just one look, it made her heart beat five times faster. She mad at herself that she still held feelings for him, shouldn't she hate him? His onyx eyes caught her stare and he smirked at her.

Fuck, there goes her heart again.

* * *

"Yes, I finished all the work you gave me recently." said Sakura sounding 'professional' to her mentor. The next day it was back to college and studying. Secretly, she made a copy of the picture of herself and Sasuke. It always made her smile. Currently, the pink haired women was standing in front of her teacher's desk handing in her work.

"Good job. Very nice." complimented Tsunade as she looked through it. "How was your trip?"

"Fine." Sakura then took a peek at the clock above her teacher's desk, a gasp escaped her lips, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promised a couple of my friends that I would go and hang out with them today."

"Very well. I'll see you in two days." with a wave, Sakura left her teacher and went to the front of the college to look for Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Sai, and Neji.

They all made plans to go hang out at the mall while everyone else was 'busy'. Emerald eyes soon spotted Sasuke leaning on a tree near the front of the school with Neji and Tenten. Ino and Sai were no where in sight. Neji and Tenten were fighting over which weapon will beat what, which to Sakura was the most oddest subject to discuss. Sasuke, as usual, was silent.

"Where's Ino and her boyfriend??" asked Sakura as she was right next to them. Sasuke was the only one to answer her with just a shrug, "If she takes longer then five minutes, I'm leaving." she stated.

They waited and waited. Sakura glanced at her watch that was around her wrist and it already passed four minutes. Just when she was about to leave, "Hey! Sorry we're late. We got a tad bit busy." Ino apologized as she was hand in hand with Sai.

"Hey, Ugly, Ten, Stick-up-his-ass, and Stick-up-his-ass-number-two." greeted Sai. Immediately two glares emitted from the other two men, which made the three girls laugh delightfully. "What's so funny?" asked Sai confused.

"Oh, it's nothing!" huffed Sakura who was now clutching her aching stomach then she suddenly stopped and glared at Sai, "I am not ugly! So shut the hell up."

"Whatever you say, Ugly."

"Sai!!!!!"

* * *

The six walked their way into the front doors and just started walking around, not caring where they would end up. Sasuke was walking next to Sakura who was glaring at Sai who was next to Ino who was chatting with Hinata and Naruto. "Look! Isn't that dude cute?" a voice whispered behind them. "I am so digging his hair, so dark and spiky." the pink haired woman fumed even more. Emerald eyes looked at her friends only to see that they were oblivious of the comments. "Maybe I should ask him out.."

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked casually to Sakura.

"Some girls really need a life. Stupid boy-crazed fuckers." she answered simply. He chuckled and playfully wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A light blush plastered itself on her cheeks. Sakura could hear gasps from behind and she smiled happily. Again, it felt right. _'This is so wrong, I can't have myself fall in love with him and have him break my heart once again. God damnit! Pull away, Sakura. Away!! You could do it!' _she nodded to herself and cunningly slipped away.

"Che. Do you actually think - "

_One last chance to reverse this curse! You stole my heart but I had it first. Now I see you got something to prove, and nothing to lose so let me tell you the - _"Hello?" Sakura cursed Sasuke's phone mentally. "Yeah. Uhm, one second.." he then turned to Sakura and everyone else who were now in line to order some nice refreshing smoothies. "I'll be right back," he mouthed and started walking away.

She wanted to know who called him, and she wanted to know now. Hell, why did she even care? Oh right she was in - "Forehead, where's Sasuke?"

Sakura then yawned boredly, "Don't know. Don't care. Where is everyone?" In her mind, she thought of why she was always being cut off one way or another. It really was starting to bug her.

Ino took her index finger and waved it side her lips turned upwards into a large grin, "Liar! You know, and you care. Admit it this 'playing hard to get' thing is really getting old. Have you ever noticed that he only talks freely when you're around? I hung out with him once with Tenny and Neji he barley spoke."

"I am not pretending so stop thinking that I am!" she denied loudly. Giggles erupted from Ino who was holding a smoothie in her left hand. "What's so funny? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your jackass of a boyfriend?" teased Sakura. Instead of the blush that she was waiting to erupt from her face, Ino tongue stuck out, "At least I have one!!"

The loud blond then swiftly walked back to Sai grabbing his hand. "I can not believe this is happening to me." she muttered miserably. "I'm getting picked on because I don't have a boyfriend. Some friend the Pig is.." she mumbled to herself. Her arms crossed over her chest as she sucked in a big gulp of air, making her cheeks puff up.

"What are you doing?" a very familiar voice asked. Sakura looked behind only to see Sasuke standing with all his glory. And a smirk that was on his face. She was so busy looking into his eyes that were for some reason held something close to confusement and anger to even answer his question, "Saki? Are you going to answer my question?"

Her heart started to thump incredibly, she hadn't heard her nickname come out from his lips in well in a long time! She smiled softly at him, "Just Ino getting on my nerve again. Who called 'ya?" asked Sakura kindly.

"No one, no one important. Where's everyone else?" he asked. Sasuke then followed Sakura as she walked her way in the direction of many tables, "Wait. When we were at the beach house, why did you smoke pot? I thought you hated it.."

Her shoulders shrugged, "No reason. Wanted to let loose. Probably got it from you or Gaara, freaking stoners." A deep light chuckle escaped from him as he continued to follow her, "You're a liar." she stated after a moment of silence. He cocked a perfect onyx eyebrow as if saying 'what do you mean?' "No one important? You really seem stressed so it was someone important. What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

She pouted, "But-"

He stopped her with a sigh, "Just shut up already."

"Fine."

* * *

"You are really going to buy that ... _trash_?" asked Tenten pointing to the cloth that looked like it was tore up by a angry tiger that Ino was holding up, "Look at it. The color looks like vomit, yuck. My advice is to put that back before you have someone die just by looking at it." Some laughed, one glared, while some smirked.

"It's pretty awesome! I like it, it'll look good with my newly bought vest!" complained Ino who was holding the greenish yellow shirt. She placed a index finger on her chin, thinking "On a second thought, it will look so good with my new jean skirt I got the other day. It reaches about here - " she drew a line inches above her knees, "and the color is a dark black, but not to dark. Oh, and it has this pocket - "

"Shut up, Ino. No one really cares." Neji said casually crossing his arms, "If you want to buy it go ahead. Don't blame us if you get a ticket for being ugly."

"Ha ha, very funny." sarcastically said by Ino rolling her eyes. "You guys are no help at all! Except for Sai of course."

"Sorry babe." interrupted Sai, "I have to go with Neji with this one."

"Let's go home! I'm tired, we have been here for hours." groaned Sakura. Everyone literally had to pitch in and drag Ino who was complaining about buying more clothes. "Shut up!" they all screamed excluding Sai.

* * *

_"S-S-Sasuke! Faster!" she moaned underneath him as he thrusted reapeaditly into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned in pleasure. He, on the other hand enjoyed her tightness against his hard shaft. He complied to her wishes as he went faster. _

_"Sa-Sakura!" _

She shot up on her bed gasping for air. "What the fuck?!" she shrieked. It was at that moment she noticed that her panties were a bit soggy. Sakura groaned and she fell back on her bed, not able to go back to sleep. Did she just have a wet dream? Yes, yes she did and it was about Sasuke.

The blankets was under her body as her chest heaved up and down. She placed one of her pale hand on her stomach as the other laid by her pink locks. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she actually thought of what it would be like if her 'dream' really came true. The corner of her lips turned downward, _'Who am I kidding? That would never happen,' _she shook her head side to side, _'never...' _

Tiredly, she got up from her bed and sat on the edge for a minute. Emerald eyes looked at the clock and it read three fifteen in the morning. She groaned as she walked down the steps of her house to the kitchen. Her arms hugged herself as the room temperature hit her skin in an attempt of keeping herself arm. "Some water, will be nice.." she mumbled to herself.

Gulping a cup full of water, she thought about Sasuke and whoever called him. At first, she thought it was Naruto being stupid. Then again he said it was no one important and Naruto is a very important person to him. Somewhere in his heart. She shook her head and scolded herself for being so nosey.

Then again she could not help herself. With a sigh, she walked into her living deciding to watch some television to get her mind off of some things.

* * *

_"Sasuke! Oh my, hit it again!" she pleasurably moaned as he hit her sweet spot multiple times. He groaned at the warmth that was emitting from her. He could stay like this forever and he wouldn't mind._

_"Sakura.." he gasped out as he collapsed on her body. _

"!!" he woke startled by his dream. He looked down at his navy blue boxers and groaned at the sight of a large bump at the lower area of his body. Sasuke grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on his face. He nearly screamed at the throbbing pain of his lower area. Onyx eyes glared at the ceiling as a attempt to ignore the pain.

In a blink of an eye he had the covers of his bed on the floor and he was making his way to take a shower. A nice cold _refreshing_ shower.

* * *

The pink haired woman woke up a second time that morning only difference is that one, she woke up in her living room with the television open. Two, she dreamt a dreamless sleep. And third, thankfully, her panties were not soggy. Her pale hand grabbed her cellular device as she checked she had one missed call.

Flipping her phone to check who it was. "Private number?" she questioned herself. "Whatever.. Shower time!" she smiled brightly and jogged her way up the stairs.

When in the shower the ring tone of her phone didn't catch her ears.

* * *

**Yeah.. that was pretty gay. It was kind of a last minute thing. 'The phone call' plays a major important roll so yeah. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Woope-doo. Notice that I'm being sarcastic. School, what a pain in the ass. It is just so annoying! So I'm thinking that this story would only last about like three more chapters.. I'm going to be working my ass off in getting these done so you better be thankful! Hehe.

**Sorry for late update? Well you see what happened was.. Ah, nevermind. I rather just say that I got so caught up in things. ****Remember earlier how this story was updated at the speed of light?**

**That doesn't seem to be happening now!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I .. enjoyed reading your reviews. x)**

**Enjoy.**

**Do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A few hours later, Sakurawas currently trapped watching a bloody romance movie with her female friends. She wondered why they decided to unexpectedly show up at her place and then demand to have a 'girl day' she knew they had something planned. Everyone was way to into the romance of 'Titanic' to notice Sakura was not paying at all.

Bored emerald eyes glanced at her friends as she saw that they were all tearing up. Some part of her couldn't blame them. Leonardio Capriowas so very hot, even she had to admit. Truth be told, she would have cried but she wasn't paying attention to the movie. Instead she was munching on some chips that her friends were nice enough to buy.

"No!! This movie makes me cry every single time I watch it!!" dramatically yelled Temari who was blowing into a small paper tissue.

"I'll never let go, I promise." whispered Tentenalong with the actress on the television. Hinata had her head dug into Sakura's couch pillow while Inowas staring at the movie with much interest.

Much to Sakura's relief, and the others dismay, there was a knock on the door and Sakura jumped up to go get it. Her hand opened it widely and shock crossed her features as she saw who was standing there, "Dylan..? What are you doing here?" her head that was full of pink locks cocked to the side.

"I really need to talk to you," he stated. "I'm in a bit of a problem." Sakuranodded and told him to go to her room and wait for her there while she informed the girls. Once she got back into her room Dylan quickly launched into a conversation. She sat on her bed curious of what he was going to say, he took a deep intake of air, "What would you do if you broke up with someone but deeply regreted it?"

"What are you talking about? Where is this getting at?" she asked nervously.

"No, please. Don't get overworked just answer the question. I'm in this.. problem.. and I know that you think of me that I am so weired that I'm freaking you out for coming to you because I haven't seen you or talked to you in forever. But I called twice sometime yesterday and you didn't answer. My only option was to come here..."

"That was you?" he nodded, "How'd you get my number anyway?"

"Long story. Back to my problem please? That is, if you could help."

"Sure! I'll help you as much as I can." On the inside she was throwing a tantrum. "What's your problem?"

"Okay you see I have this friend.." he started, "He went out with this guy but broke up with him to leave for another dude, and now he wants the first dude back and now my friend has no idea what to do.."

Her mind swirled. She knew very well that he was screaming 'I want Sasuke back' and that made her heart clentch with this feeling that she knows to well. A feeling called jealousy. Instead of confronting him about what was on her mind to Dylan she gave him a small fake smile, "..You should tell your friend to go to him. To tell this man about his feelings.. is that all?"

He nodded, his pale hand wiped a few of his blue bangs away from his face. After a few more hours Dylan left her house contented of what Sakura was doing for him. Making her way back to the room where all the other females were she plopped down on her sofa next to Ino. Her, now slightly dull, eyes noticed that they placed in another movie.

"What'd he say?" whispered Ino secretly.

"...Nothing important.."

Her baby blue eyes glared her her friend, "Don't lie to me Forehead. What really happened?"

And so she told the story that only happened moments ago.

* * *

"You think he wouldn't mind? I mean what if he was in the middle of something really important?" asked Sakura meekly as she was being shoved to Sasuke's front door by her friend Ino, who smired reassuring her that everything was fine. "But don't you think that this outfit is a bit.. well I don't know what to say but it really makes me uncomfortable.." he said glancing at her white tank top where you could tell what color bra she was wearing which was a dark blue.

Luckily, she was able to grab a small black cardigan before she walked out of her house. Her jean shorts showed her long, smooth legs to the world which made her so uncomfortable because she was so used on wearing jeans.

That, and the fact that she never liked her body played a big role. She reasoned her friends that it looked odd, but to them she had a 'bomb' body. "You look fine. I am so glad that I forced you into shaving your legs, so prickally!" teased Ino. Sakuraglared at her and crossed her arms. "This plan is bullet-proof. You just go in his house and talk casually with him.. then just secretly bring up the conversation of relationships and sexualities.."

"You know the saying 'easier said than done'?" asked Sakura, because they were now in front of his door whispering to eachother hoping that he didn't hear their conversation.

"What about it?" replied Ino curiously.

"This is one of those times where the saying fits perfectly..." mumbled Sakura making Ino laugh loudly. It was at that same minute that Sakura's long time friend knocked on the door and ran away. Leaving Sakura horrified of what might happen. Would he tell her to leave? Surprised and let her go in? How exactly was she going to question his sexuality? I mean, if it was him that confronted her she it would be hella awkward.

The door shot opened. A wide, friendly smile stretched on her face and her bright, cherry emerald eyes expected to see Sasuke's surprised face but who she saw was way different. Her smile faltered and her eyes instantly hardened. It was him, and by the look on his face something good happened.

At the moment, she did not feel the need to talk to Sasuke anymore. Speak of the devil, he came by and stood behind Dylan with surprise on her face. Her lips attempted to make another smile but it just didn't come. "Saki?" he questioned. Confused emerald green eyes stared at him and nodded.

"..Ah, Sakura." Dylan casually said. Something about the tone of his voice made him sound different. Colder. A smirk played on his lips while she stared astounded. "I must be going now. I'll see you all later.." he said he turned to look at Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes looked to the right, avoiding the coming emotions that were starting to eat her alive.

Once he left Sasuke ushered her inside, "...What are you doing here?"

"Came to chat. Same old, wanted to hang out.. you know.." There was a momentarily pause before Sakura spoke up again, "How are you? How's life?" She noticed that in his eyes there was something bothering him, and the fact that he would usually rake his hand through his hair time to time was a obvious sign that he was stressed.

"Peachy.." he murmured mostly to himself. Sakura asked what happened and what Dylan talked about when he was here, "Nothing."

A groan escaped the lips of Haruno Sakura, "You have got to stop doing that you know how annoying it is to have someone lie to you? Lying is bad. Get that through your head. Okay, now. Tell me what happened."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her only to take a seat next to her as his deep coal eyes stared deeply into her emerald green ones.

* * *

"S-Sakura! A-are you positive that is wh-what he s-said?" Hinata asked shocked on the story Sakura just gave her. None of the other females were there so it only left the two. "Y-you could b-be w-wrong, Sa-Sakura.." The pink haired woman jumped up from the bar stool in the kitchen of the Hyuuga household and paced around.

After a painfully long minute she spoke, "Of course I'm positive! I mean - Ugh!! - Seriously?! God!" Sakura dug into her back pocket and took out what seemed to be a photo. She unfolded it and her eyes slowly softened. "Look at this picture, Hinata.. Please tell me you see something that could happen between us.." Sakura handed the picture and waited for a response.

There was a gasp and Hinata turned to look at Sakura, "...Y-you know th-that S-Sasuke was o-only s-smoking... that night..?"

"What?! What do you mean? How could you know anyway? You were asleep, for goodness sake!"

Hinata out-of-nowhere grinned at her friend and placed the picture down on the counter and motioned for Sakura to come to her. And she did, "You s-see that? - " she pointed to his mild red eyes, "It sh-shows that he smoked, agreed?" Sakura nodded and intently stared at the picture of her, the licorice, and Sasuke. "L-look at his face, c-compared to your o-own.."

When she realized where Hinata was trying to imply, she was getting a bit dizzy. Sasuke's eyes were a bit red, yes. And he's tolerance of alchol was outstanding. There wasn't even a tint of red on his cheeks showing that he was drunk. It all made sense yet at the same time, somehow it didn't. Sasuke was sober during the picture was taken, that's for sure.

Her pink brows knitted together in confusion, "That still doesn't make sense on how or why he would actually think about taking Dylan back. You should have been there, I made a complete fool of myself. It was so embarrassing!"

"I th-think that y-you should t-tell him how y-you f-feel about this whole t-thing.." advised Hinata sipping on her orange juice. The pink haired woman continued pacing and pondering on what she would do about the entire thing. After a few moments, she turned to Hinata and nodded.

"Fine. I'll tell him how I feel.. but I will not tell him that I loved him this whole time.."

* * *

Driving in her car, her pink hair danced in the wind due to the window that was rolled down. Her right hand popped the album called ,'Dying Is Your Latest Fashion,' in her radio player and the song, 'Not Good Enough For The Truth or Cliche' by Escape the Fate came on. Sakura had decided just to drive around to get her mind off of things.

As she stepped on the brakes due to a red light her fingers started drumming on the steering wheel. Hopefully, Sasuke wouldn't choose Dylan just because 'he misses him' and all that bullshit. Then she thought about how Juugo would feel if Dylan breaks up with him just for Sasuke. Surely, he does not deserve it.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, _'Sasucake!' _she laughed at the memory she called him that. It was so long ago. Still giggling she pressed speak phone, "What happened?" she asked loudly.

_"Nothing, what're you doing?" _he asked.

"Driving around, being bored. Same old, same old.. You?"

_"Couch, television, nothing much. You wanna hang out with the group today?" _

"And give you the chance of ditching me? No thanks." she replied jokingly.

There was a chuckle on the other end, _"Who am I going to ditch you for?" _

"Err.. nevermind that. Are you really going to go out with Dylan again?"

_"Don't know. I don't want to put Juugo through the pain, he's really nice.."_

"Do you still like Dylan...?" she asked.

_"Now that I think about it, I don't because I like someone else at the moment.." _

That one shocked her, "Whoa! How come I never knew this?!"

_"Because it's - "_

"Sasuke.." she cut him off, "I know this is going to sound very strange and I have a feeling that you might think it's a prank and all but listen to me.. it isn't. What I'm really trying to say is that I'm in love with you... and not in a sister-brother way.. Please, just don't hate me." her voice cracked.

_"Sakura I_-" Not being able to take the rejection she closed her phone. Lifting her head up she was thankful that she absentmindedly drove to her house. Her phone then rang again and she didn't really need to check because she knew for a fact that it was Sasuke. Throwing it carelessly on her kitchen table she ran upstairs to take a nice shower.

As she came back down stairs a hour later dressed in basketball shorts and a loose red shirt her hand quickly snatched her phone to find twenty missed calls. Ten from Sasuke. Three from Temari, two from Tenten, one from Hinata and four from Ino. Deciding that she would just act as if she never recieved any calls she turned on the TV watching pointless advertisements.

"..I'm hungry.." she stated softly as she walked her way into her kitchen. "...Leftover pizza? Cereal? Maybe I should just eat some strawberries.. I could do some fruit right now." In her mind, she thought talking to herself was normal. Well, she thought that everyone talks to theirselves once in a while. She picked up a large bowl full of fresh strawberries and with a quick wash, she ate them on her couch.

_Ding._

_Dong._

Not knowing who it was, she quietly made her way and looked through the peep hole. "Fuck!" she cursed, and made her way to her couch in a attempt to ignore that man on her doorstep.

"Sakura! I know you're here! I could see your fuckin' car! Open the door!!!!!"

Someone kill her now.

* * *

**Wow short right? Yeah, I have to go! It would have gone longer and all but I'm busy and I have to go! Review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Dodges potatoes-**

**-Screams-**

**Sorry! I know, I know it's way late and all... and to add to that excuse, I went obsessive over this game. Ya, know? **

**Alright, let us move on. Hey how's it going..? So.. you guys thanks for the reviews! You guys wanted a lemon and all but I'm not sure you know? It has to fit in with the story like. I understand how one of you thought that it would be the perfect time and all but I'm not that great of an author so if you don't read one in this chapter just expect something soon. If you do read one in this chapter well, happy birthday to you!! Haha! So basically, I'm not saying if there is one or not.**

**You have to find out! ;)!!**

**PS: Running out of ideas here, and getting so lazy. I want to take a break but I force myself to do this. xD**

**Don't own Naruto; blah blah.**

* * *

The knocking has yet to stop. She was getting very annoyed at the fact that Sasuke has been banging on her door more thirty minutes now. Did he ever give up? What Sakura fears the most is what he was there to do - rejection. It made her heart break just by thinking of it. She tried blocking out the music by her handy music player, but it wasn't loud enough. Time to time he would scream her name and plead for her to open the door.

_Bang! Bang! Ding dong!! _"I have had enough!!" she screeched as she stomped her way to open the door. Sakura was smart enough to not open it wide enough because as soon as she did he tried to get in. "What do you want?!"

"Sakura, thank god you answered your door! You have no idea how long I have been-"

She snorted, "Of course I known! You have been knocking for like thirty minutes! Look, I do not need your rejection. If you made your decision and you decided to go back to Dylan? That's fine.." The pale door started to close but his hand shot up preventing it from doing so. She opened it only to reveal a lovesick looking male. "What? You wanna say it to my face?" she spat.

"No!"

"Then what do you want? My advice on how to get Dylan? Sorry I have none."

"....Sakura. I know that you like me and all but please. Don't make this hard on me right now I just want to clear my head. With everything going on with Dylan and everything I'm just - "

"Confused of your sexual orientation?" she suggested raising a brow. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I guess.." he admitted Sasuke then shook his head, "Anyway. I just do not know what to do and I don't need to add anymore problems. I'm sorry and all but please.."

"So you're saying you want me to forget my feelings and think that this never happened.. right? Like I would be throwing away all my feelings just because you want less problems? What about me Sasuke? How about my feelings! I'm the one mostly suffering here!" her voice cracked as she was choking back sobs. Sakura couldn't help it.

"Sakura it isn't like I hate you or anything - "

"It's just that you hate me enough to not care about my feelings."

He pushed the door open even though Sakura was trying so very hard to keep it closed. She was about to run into her room and lock the door, hoping that in time he would give up and go home but as she was about to run he gripped her upper arm and pulled her to him. Slamming her into the wall. "Will you shut up _already_? I _do_ care about your feelings I just don't know how I feel about _you_!"

"That's a load of bullshit! And you know it!" before she could continue on with her rant he slammed his lips on hers. She was shocked and for a minute she couldn't move nor think. When he parted away from her lips, he leaned onto her, his forehead against hers. Sakura finally comprehended what happened and hastily pushed him away. Sasuke tried coming towards her again but she pushed him again, "No! S-Stay away from me!"

"Sakura I - "

"No.." Sakura whispered, a bit heartbroken. Who could blame her? He was unsure about who he wants to be with, male or female, and she wants to be with him. She glared at him after a minute, "Why the hell did you just do that?" Her voice asked desperately. When Sasuke didn't answer she looked up at him, "Get out... Please.. I can't stand it when you have two people loving you yet you can't decide who to be with." A frown was present on her features, "I can not bare the pain.."

All he did, all he could do was nod and leave. That's all no other words were spoken. As she saw her front door close a bit to loudly she sank to the floor and cried her heart out. It was wrong to suddenly kiss someone and the fact that someone else wanted him and all that bull, but why did she feel so guilty that she let him go?

* * *

Four days passed and Sakura managed to avoid Sasuke. Despite the countless phone calls, the random visits and the weired letters. She was now walking around her house being bored while trying to find something to do. "It's official, I have no life. Joy." she mumbled. Sakura didn't mention what happened the pass few days to her friends because they would instantly do something funny.

Like maybe lock them up in a extremely small closet.

Yeah, they would do something like that.

Deciding that she would rather read than waste her time just standing around staring on to space, she went to her handy bookshelf, that was hardly even full, and grabbed a random book named, 'Ink Exchange'. Honestly, Sakura didn't ever touch the book but the cover looked pretty cool and she just grabbed it and bought it. The cover had a female with her back towards the cover with a tattoo on her back. The ink was black which had these mysterious eyes with vines and wings around it.

Sakura promised herself that she would read it but she remembered clearly that she got a call from Sasuke asking if they could hang out. She not being able to deny him said yes cheerfully.

Time passed and by now she was already nearing the end of the book. That was until she got a phone call and it was Tenten. "What do you want? I'm reading.." there was a moment of silence before she dropped the phone on the carpeted floor her book forgotten as she rushed out of her house only wearing her heart pajama pants and a white shirt.

* * *

"Where is he?!" demanded Sakura to the receptionst of the hospital, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha? What room is he in? Tell me now!"

"U-uh, he is in the emergency room." she nervously said, "There are a few other people here for Uchiha Sasuke, also. In the waiting room on your right." When the receptionist stopped talking Sakura hastily made her way to the direction of the waiting room. Sakura soon arrived to her destination and spotted all the girls and a all the guys.

Some faces wore the expression of worried, but it was beyond that. They all cared about Sasuke greatly and now he was in the ER and he could die. Not one of them spoke Sakura just took a seat next to the crying Hinata. They waited for a few minutes but it already felt like hours to Sakura.

Everyone was nervous. Neji then stood up and excused himself to get a drink. Again, no one said anything because they were all worrying and expected the worse. Hinata's cries were silent all because Naruto was there whispering sweet nothings into her ear and soothed her. Tenten and Ino were blankly staring at the white tiled floor. Sai was next to Ino while she rested her head against his chest. Shikamaru and Temari had left a few seconds ago.

In time an exhausted looking nurse stepped out. "Uchiha Sasuke?" His friends stood up quickly all at once that it startled the young nurse. "I'm happy to inform you that Sasuke is doing well. His injuries were severe but none life threatening. Although, there is always a small bad news. He is placed in a coma, and he won't wake for a while. Our doctors guess that he'll be knocked out for at least a week or two. Other then that, he will be staying here and be monitored twenty four seven. Such a young boy," she commented sadly. Sakura then took notice that she was roughly about fourty.

"...Are we able to see him?" asked Naruto.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. He is in critical condition, as we speak he is still being watched. Do any of you know what happened to him? He had glass in his skin, some deep and some not. It looked as if he was in a car accident."

It was true now, since Sakura stepped foot in the hospital no one really told her what happened. In fact, she never really saw Sasuke's current condition. Picturing Sasuke on the white bed, pale and lifeless. Scratches all over his body and his eyes closed, sealing his obsidian orbs. That picture that was in her mind made her sick to her stomach.

Naruto then spoke up, "Yes. He was in a car accident I was driving and I saw the whole thing happen. Sasuke's car was totaled and so was he, I don't even know how he got in that state."

"We noticed that while we were obsering his body there was small alchol but not enough to make him go loony. We also know that he was stressed... for now you all should go."

"No! I want to see him!" said Sakura desperately, "I need to! This entire thing is my fault!"

"Sakura. No it isn't." Temari stated looking at her worriedly. She stood and placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder and gave a light squeeze, "Just because Sasuke out of nowhere gets in a major accident does not mean it was your fault. Do not blame yourself, Sasuke is going to be fine."

She shook her head and made a disagreeing motion, "Yes it is! Four days ago, he kissed me and I just pushed him away. I don't know what happened or why but I know. I know, that this is my fault."

Everyone was clearly surprised at the news. Sakura hugged herself as she let the tears flow freely. It seems that the nurse felt pity for her and then spoke, "Okay. Only one will get to see him.."

"I'll go." stated Sakura determinedly. Everyone agreed reluctantly for they all wanted to see him.

* * *

The nurse respected the privacy Sakura wanted and shut the door softly, barely heard. Emerald eyes filled with worry at the man that laid on the bed. It was worse than the pictures in her mind, he was paler then usual and he had bandages covering his cheek, forehead, and arms. She knew that even though his legs were sealed behind a white blanket, it was covered in white rolls of bandages also.

She held his hand that had a IV stuck into it. "Why..?" she asked herself. "Please wake up, Sasuke.." no response and she should have known that was coming. A sad smile made her way to her face tears yet again falling out of her eyes, "I'm in my pajamas for goodness sake. You know how impatient I can get.."

"You better wake up soon." she warned. Her pale hand touched his cold cheek, "I promise that I'll be here every second I can." Dragging a small plastic chair to his bed, she sat on it and just stared at his face. "Idiot." she mumbled, "Why did you go and do something so stupid?"

* * *

Exactly ten days passed and Sakura kept her promise to the man that was lying on the hospital bed. Usually, she would go to class, then home, take a shower, get dressed, grab a book and her homework, and then head out to the hospital. Here is where she is currently, sitting on a comfortable chair while doing her homework on a small wooden table.

Her friends were starting to worry about her, she hardly slept. It was obvious, her dark rings that surrounded her eyes and she would sometimes pass out for the lack of sleep. Time after time the group and sometimes Dylan would come by and greet him, and time after time she was there.

Flowers, balloons, stuffed animals filled the corner near his bed. The only sound was the beeping from a machine, writing noises, and occasionally muttering from Sakura. In her ears were white head phones as she blocked out that annoying beeping as she tried to concentrate on her work she was working on.

In her ear, the beat of The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls played in her ear. She answered three questions in her worksheet before standing and walking over to Sasuke music still playing in her ears. She enveloped her hand in his and squeezed, hoping that somehow it would awaken him. No such luck.

* * *

Sighing, she failed to sleep again. It seemed that every single moment that she tried to sleep in her own bed, away from the hospital, and away from Sasuke she wouldn't be able to get a once of sleep. A nurse had forced her out saying that Sasuke had to get a nightly check up. Usually Sakura would not even bother trying to go to sleep because she knew that she would just lie awake.

Wondering if he was okay.

If he was awake at that moment.

And if he loved her.

* * *

A month, a damn month passed and he was still in a coma. The visits became less but not for Sakura. She still held onto that promise and came every second she was free. Even Dylan only came about once every two weeks. Sakura's eyes were darker than usual and she had multiple check ups, courtesy of her worried friends, to see if something was wrong with her body.

There was nothing wrong, she was healthy beside the fact of her lack of sleep. At first the doctor had ordered her to take some sleeping pills to help her fall asleep, she did but after a while the sleeping pill wasn't helping her sleep.

She was now expecting that Sasuke would die.

Her hope was fading.

And so was her life.

Sakura was sitting tiredly at in her class listening to Tsunade rant about something. A buzz sound came from her pocket and all heads turned to her. Emerald eyes were clearly aware of all the eyes on her but she didn't care. She picked up the phone and answered not caring that Tsunade was stomping her way to her. "He's awake?!" she shouted.

Tsunade froze, because already she knew what they were talking about. Smiling slightly she told Sakura that she was excused from class and she wasted no time running out of the class.

* * *

Pulling the door open, there he was. She ran to him and hugged him while he stayed frozen and stared at her back. "Sasuke... I've been so worried. You have been in a coma for a month. What were you thinking?" she started to lecture tears already running down her face, "You almost died! God. Sasuke you're so stupid! Do you know that you could have - "

"You haven't been sleeping." he stated as he cupped her cheek, running his thumb under her eyes tracing the dark circles. Sakura pulled away and looked away obviously guilty. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked.

She bit her lip, but Sakura looked straight into his eyes, "Because I was worried. I tried sleeping pills but after a while it stopped working. I couldn't sleep without knowing that you were okay." she answered truthfully. "I passed out a couple times you know, because of exhaustion.. Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. So you stayed by my side...?" he asked quietly.

"I said enough about me didn't I? Let's just focus on you getting better.." she whispered. "You hungry? I'll go get you something to eat.. I mean who wouldn't be hungry after not eating for a month?" A grumble came from the male's stomach, "Point made." Sakura giggled as she stepped out of the room not before informing him about one thing, "Oh, by the way. I did stay by your side.."

How did he feel about that? He felt relieved that she didn't give up on him. Obsidian eyes looked around the white room he occupied and noticed that balloons were on the floor, from loss of helium while some still floated in the air. Some stuffed animals laid on the floor with many bouquets of flowers.

Cards were placed on the bedside table and he opened one up.

_Dear Sasuke my love,_

_I really hope you do wake up soon. It already passed two weeks and I think that I can't wait any longer to see those orbs. But I will wait. I'm still waiting for your answer. Remember, you have a choice between Sakura and I. I do hope you pick me, because I love you oh so very much._

_Wake up soon._

_With much love,_

_Dylan Winterbloom._

_PS: Call me when you wake up, I want to hear your voice._

Placing the card down, he read the many others waiting for Sakura to return with his meal. It was funny, he just woke up after a month and he was already being asked if he made his choice. The fact was, he already did. He just hope that Sakura wouldn't be mad at him. Sasuke searched around the room for his phone and when he did, he called Dylan's number that he memorized.

* * *

**Fina -fucking- ly! I am so tired right now, and I hope you guys like the chapter. Do not worry, because the next chapter would come out probably a week or two. I only go on this computer on weekends because I'm focused on studying and what not. I know this chapter went kinda fast and I hate it.**

**But it adds a little spark. :)**

**Sasuke made his choice already?! **

**Well, you have to wait and read to see what will happen between the two friends. Loving comments? Hate comments? Questions? You can do all or one just by forcefully hitting the button below to release your anger that has been bottled up.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Would it mean much if I said sorry? No? At least I tried. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Hehe. :) I love your reviews, it's funny how you all acted when you were like 'O-m-g! Sasuke and Dylan?!' and all that. I could actually feel the surprise. Haha. Keep it up!**

**Finding time to actually write is way to hard. So hopefully maybe like at... winter break? I can finish this story.. :) PRobably earlier, I'm thinking like only two or three more chapters anyway. I just noticed that usually all my lemons are in the end and I hate it. I'm attempting to switch up my writing a bit. **

**:) WELL, after all this time I just want to thank every single one of you that (review or not) that is sticking with me. Kudos to you. Enjoy this superly short chapter that is filled with total randomness that you all will hate with passion. **

**Craving: Hot Cheetos! Yummers!**

* * *

Sakura soon came back holding a brown bag that was filled with many fruits. She sat down on the white plastic chair that was near his bed and pulled out one red delicious apple, "Ha. Doesn't that look good? Hmm. Maybe I should cut it.." she muttered to herself as she pulled out a pocket knife. "So, I see you read your letters."

Sasuke simply nodded. He then asked, "Did you read any of them?"

"What makes you think that?!" she asked loudly.

"Because you're nosy." he simply put. Sakura's hand gripped the knife tighter as she glared at herself peeling the apple, "Well, did you?" She shook her head, "Good." A few minutes of silence took place only the sound of the apple peeling filled the room. Soon enough, Sakura could not just sit there and do nothing any longer, "Dylan came here every two weeks."

"Figured." Sasuke muttered boredly. He was about to close his eyes but an apple was stuck in his mouth, causing him to glare at her the fruit still in his mouth.

"You need to eat. A few weeks without eating is horrible." she lectured while he now calmly ate his food. "D'ya know that you have plenty of homework to do? I believe that you have about three papers or something like that. Oh well."

"How would I know? I was knocked out. When do you think Dylan will come by?" he asked casually. His onyx eyes saw her body tense all at once and then she looked at him straight in the eye and shrugged. "Hmm. When was the last time he came by, anyway?"

Sakura was now angrily slicing the apple, "Oh. I don't know." she said, "I think it was - Ouch!!" Sakura held up her pale hand only to show a long not deep cut on her palm of her left hand, "Man... where is that first aid kit..? There has got to be one around here somewhere." she mumbled walking around the room.

Sasuke sighed and, too, started to help look for that kit. He soon found it in the bedside drawer. He called for Sakura and she walked toward him with slight confusion on her face. "Give me your hand." he ordered taking out a band aid and a moist towel to get rid of the germs that might cause an infection. "Will you stop squirming, please?" he asked a bit annoyed, she huffed.

"So-rry! It stings! Sue me!" she said as she winced again. After Sasuke placed the bandaged on her now red cut her features turned softer yet a tad bit of sadness. "Okay so I lied. I did read one of them.. The one from Dylan to be exact.." she confessed shamefully. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair but none of the two said anything.

Way to lost in their own thoughts. Sakura parted her lips to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, of course, something always had to ruin the moment. This time, it was Dylan. "Ohh. Sasuke!" he gleefully shouted as he jumped onto his bed and gave him a hug. "I missed you! You have no idea how much. You feeling okay? You hungry? Sakura be a doll and buy us some food."

"Can you see this? It's called fruit which is a type of food. So shut up, this is a hospital." complained Sakura as she placed a plate full of sliced apples on Sasuke's beside table. "If you guys don't mind I'll be taking this as my cue to leave. Plus, I believe that you two have some things to talk about."

Sasuke was pained at how he heard her speak the last sentence in such a heartbroken voice. His onyx gaze looked as she shut the door. Believe it or not he could have sworn that he saw a tear or two slip out of her eyes. It was time to talk to Dylan.

* * *

As she drove home she stopped by Temari's house just to have girl talk with her. Surprised took over her as Temari opened the door, nothing out of the ordinary, except that she was holding hands with Shikamaru. Okay, so that wasn't why Sakura was shocked. It just the fact that he was there. So much for girl talk.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" the blond woman asked. As soon as Sakura's emerald eyes had some sort of plead in them she searched for an excuse. "Uhm. Shika can you go into the kitchen and stay there a while? Wait scratch that, go to the living room and take a nap."

The man yawned, "Sounds good. Later, girl talk is a drag anyway." After Shikamaru had left to go sleep in the living room couch Temari had led her to her room. When they arrived at their destination the blond, being one to get straight to the point, asked what was wrong. Sakura already giving in told her everything.

Quickly recaping on how Sasuke was in a coma.

How Dylan now came every two weeks when she came every **freaking** _day_.

How she read his little 'get well' note.

And how she loved him, still.

Everything. And Temari listened to every single second. Hell, Sakura was sure that if she threw in how she was born and how Sasuke and her met that still wouldn't bother her. She loved her friends. "Have you ever thought that he is not worth it?" Oh, no matter how much Sakura loved them she can't help but hate them a bit at times. "Hey! Don't glare at me like that. Just don't want you to get hurt." Then Sakura would quickly go back to loving them.

After a needed chit-chat Sakura was now driving back home listening to the band Stereo Skyline's song entitled 'Heartbeat'. Usually she wouldn't listen to these type of songs but she just loved their songs. Who wouldn't like a song that you could sing, dance, and express your feelings? Beats some slow sad song. She called it a SSS which stands for slow sad songs, and she liked it. Although it was a bit childish.

Truth be told, her and Sasuke made up that little thing. It was hilarious because every time they would mention it everyone would be like 'What are they talking about?'

Sakura giggled at the memory. Then it faded as she remembered that at the moment Sasuke and Dylan were probably sucking each others faces off. She sighed, will she ever stopped loving him?

* * *

"I can't believe you!!" yelled out a frustrated Dylan as he threw things around that occupied Sasuke's hospital room. From balloons, to the small little get well cards that filled the small spot on the table. "Are you seriously leaving _me _for a chick?! This is going to be the biggest mistake of your life, Sasuke Uchiha. You know what?! I cheated on you so many times!"

Sasuke felt relieved that he was going to let go of Dylan. He left with a loud huff and a stomp while Sasuke fell back onto his back and looked at the plain white ceiling silently wishing that Sakura was there with him.

He took the time to remember all the good time they shared. The aboslute first day she saved him from the hard beating, the times they shared when they bonded, then the sad times like when her grandmother had passed away and father. But one then invaded his mind the most.

**Flashback.**

_Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in her living room watching the movie The Grudge. They were still in high school, but seniors. In a way, the own the school. Both were spending a lot of time together lately only because they loved each other's company. Sakura dug her face into her favorite soft couch pillow so that only her eyes were visible._

_A scream erupted her as another scary part came by and she completely hid her face in her pillow. "Sasuke tell me when it's over." her voice was muffled for it was in the pillow._

_"Sure thing." After a while, Sasuke had ordered Sakura to lift her head. When she did the most scary part happened, the part where the girl with the long hair was walking through the hospital with the lights turning black. She screamed but after she laughed loudly while Sasuke chuckled with her. _

_"Sasuke you little Fuck-Tard! I'm never trusting you again!!!!!" _

_"Don't lie Saki. You know you love me."_

_"So what? Don't mean anything!!"_

**End Of Flashback.**

Sasuke Uchiha then thought to himself, how could even think about letting such a rare female go? Oh right, he was gay - no, bisexual. That didn't matter anymore because truth dawned to him. When he said a few simple words in his head, he smirked to himself and waited until Sakura, or he was able to get out.

He waited for hours, and those long hours became a long night and so forth. It only took him 'till dawn broke to realize something. She was not coming back.

* * *

"What makes you so sure, Forehead? Maybe he was just about to bitch out Dick head. Ya never know, plus I really think he did. I ran into Dicky yesterday and boy, he sure was mad! He was like glaring at every single couple he passed by."

"Ino, maybe he was just angry that he couldn't have sex with Sasuke yet.." mumbled Sakura. "Che. Whatever. I haven't been there since yesterday!"

Ino faked a startle gasp, "That's so amazing! Now, have you been sleeping?" Sakura shook her head, "That's what you need to be working on. Damn. At least try and take some sleeping pills, okay so like Hinata's little sister was watching Disney Channel, right?"

"What about it Ino? Honestly, someone should sue Disney for having little kids thinking that one day they would find their prince charming so annoying. Never mind about that right now. You at Hinata's house and you say Hanabi what about it? What's so interesting?"

"You stole what I was about to say, you little faggot!"

"Shut it, Piggy."

"Forehead!"

"Porker!"

"Forehead."

"I win! You said 'Forehead twice, so you loose this round. Nice try though." She smirked with satisfaction at Ino's angry face. "I think I'll go now, it's very very boring at your hosue now. Here's a tip, clean up your room. It smells like horse shit." Sakura walked out of the room before her friend would have a chance to tackle her down. Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard the loud music coming from Ino's room. To be more exact, Falling Down by Selena Gomez.

What was she going to do now? Back to the hospital? Not an option, Sakura did not want to run in and accidentally walk in Sasuke and Dylan doing stuff. So she drove to the nearest fast food place which was Carls Jr. Yep, the one with the small happy yellow star who charges exactly five dollars and nineteen cents for a Western Bacon Burger.

In the end, the money is worth it.

* * *

Two days passed and still no sign of Sakura walking into that door of his hospital door. He was literally falling apart from not seeing her, or hearing her light voice. Damn, he really needed to stop, every time he would think about her his body would react physically. It was unbearable! The doctors had ordered him that he was to stay at least one more day.

Just in case he does not collapse all of a sudden.

And he was doing fairly fine! The third day had passed and Sasuke was currently getting checked out of the hospital. He had a mental list of things to do already made. First, he would go home take a shower and get dressed. After that, he will have a small snack and then lastly go out to find Sakura.

Half running to his house, since his car was totaled, he was already in the shower. Sasuke jumped out and got dressed in his skinny jeans with a red V-neck. **(A/n: If you think a dude wearing a V-neck is gay..then.. Wow. Nevermind..) **Knowing that he doesn't have a car to drive he walked briskly to her house.

He knocked, and without an answer he knocked harder.

Sasuke was starting to get really frustrated, where could she be? Maybe at Tenten's house or maybe Ino's. Without a second thought he ran to Ino's house since it was closer. He was tired, so damn tired but he couldn't stop. No. He needed to tell Sakura so bad that it was kind of eating him alive.

When he knocked on the door the blond opened it, "Sasuke? Erm. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital? What the hell you be doing here?" She asked. Ino shook her head lightly, "Let me guess. Sakura not home and you came to check here." When he nodded she sighed, "'Course, no one will ever stop by and give Ino Yamanaka a hello. Rude bastards."

"Is she here?" He asked Sasuke did not want to hear the rambling of Ino. Although he was completely ignored by the girl who walked into her house and continued ranting. "Hello. Ino. Is she here or not?" he demanded more sternly.

"Yeah she is. In my bedroom, she has been coming more frequent then usual. I should totally kick your ass so hard right now but Sai and I are having a bit of problems. You see, he has been hanging out with this girl and she seems to be into him. I'm scared that maybe he would fall in -"

"Don't care!" he yelled as Sasuke walked to her bedroom. Sasuke's good hearing picked up Ino cuursing and mumbling things along the line of, "Why doesn't anyone care about me anymore."

Greedily, he opened the door hoping to find his Sakura.

* * *

**Alright, hopefully you can expect an update every two weeks! Ha! I'm making another goal. :) And I have another story in mind I just do not know when or how to start it. Honestly, I thought this was going to be the last of Sexual Orientation but I could not seem to help myself. **

**Maybe the next one will be last.. Probably. **

**Miss you guys! All my love. **

**P.S: Sorry it's so short. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my goodness! Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a great time with your life cause I'm officially not! I seriously need advice cause I'm in this situation and yeah. ****I do not know what to do but that isn't why you all are reading this right? Let us get on with the chapter! **

**Yet, before I do let me just thank for the loving reviews, and much love you guys have given me. Have you guys ever played this game called Hotel626? You should so totally play it! You'll shit your pants! Although the second one (called Asylum626) is confusing and I don't get a thing. I keep dying and it's annoying! **

**Apparently, I'm going to get killed for not sticking to my plan. **

_Fellow Paramore fans: Brand New Eyes is out! & I got a copy :)! Be jealous bitches! Just kidding! But I do have it_!

* * *

And he did find his Sakura, only she wasn't happy she wasn't smiling or laughing loudly. It was the exact opposite her face showed no emotion as if she was a mannequin. Her emerald eyes were filled with sadness even though it was hard to spot. Her pink hair was tied up into a high bun while her paler-than-usual body was being hugged by a pair of black sweat pants and a grey hoodie. Her feet were bare because she was sitting Indian style on a purple bean bag chair.

Sasuke's guilt filled his empty stomach as his onyx eyes observed her. There was then a hand on his shoulder and it was a surprise that Sakura still didn't turn to see who entered the room. "She has been like this for the longest time ever. This is worst then her father dying. Sasuke, I beg you, please if there is anything you could do just help her." Ino explained.

He simply nodded and step forward. He heard the soft click of the door indicating that Ino had given them a few private minutes alone which he was grateful for. "Sakura." he said casually. When her heart shaped head turn her surprised expression hardened and turned into that emotionless mask again.

"Go away." she ordered monotone turning back to the television that was playing some cheesy romance. After no response from the male she tried again, "Go. Away." Sakura broke it down into two words as she said it slowly.

His footfalls were heard as he was no right beside the sitting her, "Now. Why are you watching some romance movies? I would know that you would rather watch a comedy."

"Because I want to, now fuck off."

"Hn. Show some respect." he teased. "Plus, swearing isn't really a good way of 'expressing yourself' as you would say."

It was obvious that she rolled her emerald eyes, "Fuck off and go have a bitching time with shitty ass Dylan." she smirked a playful gleam shining in her now sparkling emerald eyes. Although there was still a tint of anger in them. "It's better then having a gay ass time with little ol' me, right?"

"Silly girl," he muttered way to low for the woman to hear. "Wanna go get some take out?" he suddenly asked.

She could only stare. When she finally comprehended what he had said she almost instinctively shook her head in a side to side motion. "I'm sleeping over here."

Just as if Ino was listening to the whole conversation, she opened her bedroom door. "You both gotta jet. My parents are bringing some guests over and yeah. they - ohm. - said it was embarrassing to have two visitors over when their boss is coming and I gotta go out and buy some food, it beats cooking."

"Uh. Ino - "

"I'm not lying!" she suddenly defended herself. Finally catching her mistake Ino giggled fakely, "Seriously, would I ever lie to you guys? I mean c'mon. Okay. Uhm. Bye! Lock the door on your way out cause I'm going to buy some food at that Chinese take out place around the corner." When she closed the door a bit to loudly the front door slammed shut. Officially leaving the two adults alone. In a bedroom. Did I mention alone in a bedroom?

It all turned awkward. They both maintained eye contact and never looked away, both knew that if it were ever to lead up to sex it wouldn't be a very pleasant idea to have sex in your friends room while they have some guests over. Not a good one at all. Sakura was the first to break the eye contact and stand up. "Uhm. So you wanna go get some food? Or are we going to ignore Ino and stay here?"

"You sure you're up to going out in just seats and a hoodie?"

"Eh. It's not like we're going somewhere that important, I mean seriously. Sweats are fine, it's kind of cold outside." they both followed eachother to Sakura's car since Sasuke ran over to Ino's house. After about twenty long minutes they both decided upon a face food resturaunt called 'Yoshinoya' it was hardly even filled but there was about two other groups of people.

Both ordered the same thing, a large beef bowl with a medium pepsi. As they were eating savoring the taste that played with their taste buds they both thought of what they should do in their situation. One wanted for them to become more then friends while the other was just way to confused.

"So. Uhm, how's Dylan?" she asked relectuantly.

He smirked, "I wouldn't know. He threw a tantrum in the hospital."

"Really?" Sakura gave a small chuckle, "It is Dylan so it's understandable. This is so good!" she smiled. A own smirk played on Sasuke's face as he saw her expression.

"Make sure you don't gain too much weight, fatty." he teased.

"Says you!"

"What about me?" his eyebrow rose, "I'm all muscle."

"Sure 'bout that?"

"Positive."

"We'll see." they both knew what she was thinking about.

* * *

**Yes, it was incredably short. But I just had to update this is probably half of what I usually write. Okay the next chapter WILL CONTAIN A LEMON! There's a heads up. **

**Okay it seems that this works better then I intended so I'll just do the __ reviews until another update thing. Right now I have 263 much to my surprise and I won't update until I get 271 which is only like 8 reviews so calm down. But if I get those reviews fast then you get an update faster. I'm working on the next chapter already. **

**:) Peace, Love, and Happiness.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A promise is a promise, right? Well I hope you guys don't mind having a lemon in the beginning because that's just what is going to happen and if you something against lemons then I suggest you like skip the first half of this chapter because um, yeah. Anyway this is like the only second lemon so This chapter is happily dedicated to my many readers who is sticking with me. **

**Man all of you are so damn demanding! Sheesh. Sorry this couldn't come sooner I just thought it would take a while to receive those reviews so maybe I should bump it up a bit just so I can have time to freaking type the chapter!**

**Okay, right now I'm going to annoy you guys and answer a few questions that I have been asked.**

**1) **_How long is this story going to be?_

-Uh. I believe it's only going to be two or three more chapters! Yep, it's ending and I'm happy that it's over no more stressed out me but I started another SasuSaku story. Haha.

**2) **_Why don't you update faster?_

-Because I have a happy life that I want to live. Well, sort of. Yeah we have lives out of Fanfiction and I have a party to go to Saturday and I won't be home until like... 12 in the morning. I'll probably knock out on the couch once I step in.

**3) **_Why did you write this story?_

-I stated this before in chapter 5. Yep I had to look at all the chapter just for you guys! Haha. Here is what I exactly put if you're all to lazy to click a few back buttons. The reason why I decided to put up this story: not only was this a killer romance and drama story, it also portrays the pain girls go through when they love their best friend and they can't return the feelings. I will try to describe how much pain she felt, and I want to try and have you, the readers, try and feel the pain. Yep, that is my reason!

**Yeah, only three questions. I don't want to BORE you THAT much _smirk smirk_! Oh yeah I really want to thank _TragedyDawl_ because of all the help she has given me. I know for a fact that she's a very great mother to her daughter. **

**Music: Escape the Fate - Situations (Ahem. Lemon scene insperation.), Paramore - Careful**

**WARNING: The lemon may suck, but I think it's better then the one in Losing It.**

* * *

"So. Do you want any orange juice?" asked Sakura nervously scratching the back of her head uncertainly. After they both finished their meal they drove to Sakura's house. Sakra was now dressed in a pale blue shirt with her sweats.

The man in her house lightly chuckled as he glanced at the clock, "Saki, it's already eight. Who in the world drinks orange juice at eight at night?" Sasuke sat his figure on the couch as if he shared the house with the motherly pink haired woman. Sakura replied saying that she did and it was never to late to have a cup of refreshing juice.

Sakura came back into the living room holding a cup of orange juice in one hand while Sasuke not once took his eyes off the program playing. "So what do you want to do? It's eight and yeah, we're very bored. What do you think Temari and them are doing? Maybe we could all hang out or something."

Her pale hands were already reaching for the cordless phone but was stopped when a manly hand covered hers as her eyes bored into his. Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust and it was obviously seen. Sakura was positive that the same look he was giving her, she was giving the same. The hand that was holding the electronic slowly dropped it onto the carpeted floor as his lips descended onto hers.

It was an amazing feeling, his lips molded perfectly against hers. She soon felt his mouth slightly open and then his tongue tracing her lower lip. Knowing what he wanted she parted her mouth. Her arms locked themselves behind his neck massaging his scalp lovingly. Even though Sakura knew it was just going to be one of those one night stands.

Even though in the end she was going to be heartbroken.

She couldn't stop. Her body craved, her heart craved and she was going to give in. Sakura was to busy to notice that she was already moaning because Sasuke slipped his own pale hand up her shirt to cup her bra that was shielding her breasts. Not being able to take it any longer she lifted her body an inch and pulled off her shirt.

"Hmm. Aren't you a bit impatient." he whispered against her collarbone.

"Says you." she whispered back pecking his cheek. Her body shivered as she felt her hands trace the cleavage of her breasts. It was intoxicating, it was unimaginable it was... love. Her moans filled the room as he agonizingly slowly unclipped her bra leaving it discarded on the floor obviously forgotton. Her small peaks puckered up because of the wind that seemed to appear.

His lips twisted up and kissed the valley of her breast. Her own mouth left trails of wet kisses down his neck until his shirt prevented her from going any further. "Take it off." she demanded hoarsely. His hand was on her hip keeping her down because she kept of arching her body to him. Sasuke departed his body from hers causing her frown and groan in frustration. "What're you doing?" she asked quietly afraid of ruining the moment.

Sasuke's head turned towards her as he flashed her his signature smirk, "Did you want me to take off my shirt? You should really make up your mind. You confusing lit-- hmm" he never had the chance to finish his sentence because Sakura quickly leaned up and smashed her lips with his. She was the one dominate in this particular kiss. Both never wanting it to end.

He grabbed her breasts sharply having her gasp in surprise. Sakura could feel the smirk against her lips and she frowned. Mentally smirking to herself her hand traced from his collarbone all the way to his package to his surprise she gave a hard squeeze.

Her only response was a moan. Pulling his figure back once again he hastily discarded his shirt leaving it forgotten on the ground. Sakura was left in only in her sweats while the male was left in jeans. Sakura was now the one who pulled away from the heated kiss and she teased him by running to the stairs cutely and looked back and winked.

Bare chested and all. Seriously, she knew that Sasuke would take her on the couch if she didn't do anything about it. Plus, she preferred the bed. It is much more comfortable and a tad bit more romantic. Sitting on her bed still aroused she waited until Sasuke walked through the door. In a moments notice he came in and almost jumped on her. Both were in another heated lip lock.

Sakura slowly took his hand that rested on her hip and guided it down, then back up. Running it up and down her thigh. "Sakura.." he whispered. "I can't take it anymore. I need you.."

She smiled because that was exactly what she wanted to hear from him. "I'm all yours. But I still have my sweats, and my underwear on." Her pale hands were slowly tracing her own curves making sure that Sasuke's onyx eyes were watching her movements. When her right hand was on her pelvis he stopped her and pulled the black sweats down himself.

Along with her white underwear that were soaking wet. He chuckled that deep chuckle of his that made Sakura even more aroused if that was even possible. In seconds, both were naked and their bodies pressed against each other. "Are you sure you want this?" asked Sasuke leaving his mark on her neck.

His only answer was a moan and he gladly took that as a yes. Sasuke Uchiha positioned himself at her enterence and slid himself in. Sakura's pale body pressed itself against him further more even if it was impossible. He pounded into her ruthlessly.

Her moans and her screaming of his name rolling off his tongue made him even harder which was a surprise because he was already in her tight warmth. "Ahh!" she moaned in his ear having him go faster and harder. Sasuke himself lost control and let his unrealistic side take over him. Their hips slammed together.

Surely making bruises appear the next morning if he was going to stay with her that long.

They were both near the end. Her hair was thrown back in ecstasy beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. The sound of their skin slapping together made them both moan, the faint sound of her bed creaking filled the room along with the sweet sounds.

He came first then Sakura. He collapsed on top of her then reluctantly rolled off of her. The sound of pants filled the room as their noses were filled with the sweet scent of sex and sweat. "Uh.." she muttered after about three minutes her pink brows were knitted together in concertration.

"Saki.." he said her name so softly, so lovingly. So gently.

* * *

"I'm really worried about her, Ten. I mean I had to make up a lie just so they can work it out. I'm scared that they might have killed each other. Well, Sasuke killing Sakura." the blond girl made the burnette drive faster. They were both on their way to Sakura's house to make sure there wasn't a blood shed.

The burnette sighed as she suffered listening to Ino's worried rants. After some time they arrived at their friends house and after parking her car in the front both women jumped out of the car and ran towards the door. Ino was the first to touch the knob and when she turned it towards the left she gleefully smiled because it was unlocked. "Gross. What's that smell?"

Tenten followed after and plugged her nose, "I smell sweat. It's disgusting."

Ino had drifted off to the living room while Tenten helped herself to a cup of orange juice. The hyperactive blond female came back in holding a bundle of clothes in her two arms. "Oh my goodness. Ten I found Sasuke's shirt, Sakura's hoodie and her bra." she said picking the bra up by it's strap. "Yep, this is hers. It's a size 36C."

One pair of brown eyebrows stood up high in surprise, "You know Sakura's bra size?"

"Uh-huh. That's not the point her is her bra, Sasuke's shirt and her hoodie. Any ideas come in mind?"

Tenten took a sip of her orange juice and pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "All that comes in mind is sex."

"Exactly. C'mon, let's go see her bedroom. I bet they just finished by the smell."

* * *

Sakura froze as his pass words dawned upon her. Her mouth opened hoping for a reply to his words to come out of her mouth. Only air passed his face showed curiousness as he waited for her answer to his question or a reaction for that matter.

"There you guys are." a victorious smirk made its way on the blonds face startling the two figures who were naked on the bed.

* * *

**Okay, short? Yep. Sorry but at least it was longer then the other one. I got my reviews so fast I just HAD to update. So sorry the highlight of this was the lemon.**

**I have to go, it would be longer but I have to go out and stuff okay. Ja ne.**

**I want fifteen reviews! That'll give me time. As you know I don't go on, on weekdays so yeah. So I have 276 at the moment. Add fifteen that's 291!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyy everyone! I'm so knocked out and so tired right now but look at me, I'm working my ass off just for you guys, haha. I'm happy this story is at the ending and I'm happy I won't be as much stressed as I am right now. Okay first of all Happy Halloween, hope you guys had a good one. Oh, and go get your teeth checked by the dentist soon! Haha.**

**Did You Know:**

**That the average weight put on during the time gap in between Halloween and Christmas is 7 pounds?**

* * *

There was nothing worse than the situation that they were in. To make matters even more embarrassing, Tenten started taking pictures while the couple covered themselves with the bedsheets that surrounded them. Ino started laughing as if she walked on in people plenty of times. "Haha. This is like the time I walked in on Temari and Shika! Hilarious!"

The couple on the bed hid themselves under the covers as Ino laughed, "I'm glad to say that this is the first time I actually walked in on someone." said Tenten proudly. The brunette finally shut her phone and placed it in her pocket as she stood herself near the doorway, "'Kay, get dressed we'll be downstairs."

"Yeah! And do not go for another round, please!" teased Ino.

When the two women finally left the room. Sakura was blushing insanely while Sasuke had coughed to try and get rid of the awkwardness that filled the room. None of it worked so Sakura finally decided to get up and change into something more.. suitable. Both were dressed in their rightful attire and the couple both stumbled down the stairs.

Tenten and Ino were casually talking on the couch while watching some television, it was a wonder how they were able to act so casually as if they had never once walked into someone doing their personal business. "Hey there sleep heads, you want some coffee?" the blond asked holding up a mug to Sakura who took a sip of it.

"Halloween is coming up." stated Tenten, "Should we dress up again this year?"

Sakura shook her head, "We're in our twenties. Like some adults will give adults candy.. Maybe we should just watch scary movies and scream our asses off that'll be hilarious."

The blue eyed female shot up from her seated position, "You are never ever too old for trick or treating! It's pure fun, I don't even care if I have to go with my mom it's candy for goodness sake! We have to go trick or treating, or i'll die! You don't want me to die to you?" It was silent and the three started smiling or smirking.

It was obvious that they didn't mind that happening.

Not at all.

Tenten almost automatically stood up and went the the black colored radio near the corner in Sakura's living room, "Dude. Have you heard of this dance called the 'Shuffle'?" Just then a raving type of music came up and Tenten started moving her feet in a fast motion, one foot was shuffling side to side while the left foot was kicking and her arms swung around wildly.

"You look like a retard." stated Ino bluntly. A few more hours passed and the four completely forgot about the whole walk in situation. The first one to leave was Ino saying that she just received a text message from Sai notifying her of some sort of emergency. "Now that the party pooper is gone. I'm going to go grab a bottle of sparkling water in your fridge and get my ass outta here."

"Hey! Who said you could get some of my water? I paid for that!" complained Sakura.

"Sharing is caring" she stated simply shutting the door behind her. Now it was even more awkward since it was only Sasuke and Sakura that was left. His face showed no emotion while her face displayed confusion.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you something."

She stopped him by holding up a single hand, "That never happened. If anything it we were just drunk.." He was so surprised she said so normally as if it was a conversation of their favorite songs or something but there was something off. If only Sasuke could place his finger on it. Sasuke nodded and it was settled.

They both will act as if nothing had happened. If only it was that simple.

* * *

Six days had passed slowly and it was the night of Halloween. The only people who knew that Sakura and Sasuke had intercourse was their circle of friends but of course they thought the two were drunk and all didn't think much of it. Truthfully, only Tenten and Ino knew that it was a small lie.

"Dude, seriously are you ready yet?" shouted Temari from the bottom of the stairs she was dressed as a 'naughty Hogwarts student' the dress was about mid-thigh and it had a deep V cut. It also came with a cape and a small gold and maroon colored mini tie that went around the neck. Ino was also downstairs but was having a nice conversation with Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten was dressed up as a big banana, because she lost a bet she made with her boyfriend Neji. Hinata was dressed in some black jeans with a green shirt that had the word 'Crayola' in black sharpie on the side. Hinata had worn it last year and didn't feel like spending any money. Ino was, of course dressed as a french maid. Sakura was supposed to get dressed in a seductive vampire outfit.

"Be down in like three minutes let me put on my damn fangs first!" came the reply from upstairs. Five minutes later, not three minutes but FIVE, she came down the steps wearing a black corset that hugged her body and some black shorts with a little skirt ontop and to go with it was black fishnet stockings. Her pink locks were pinned back into a bun.

Her lips were maroon red and glossy as ever. She wore light make-up and instead of her usual emerald eyes she decided to wear some black contacts. Sakura also wore some black heeled boots to complete her outfit. Her nails were painted pitch black and the left hand was hugged by a fingerless black glove while the other hand was embraced by black, gold, and silver bracelets. Around her neck was a silver cross that landed below her breasts and neatly bounced on her corset.

Sakura's pale skin clashed perfectly with the whole outfit. When she gave a bright smile real looking fangs shone with the lighting. Ino was the first to give a howling whistle. "Now that we know who you're trying to impress once again can we leave?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not trying to impress Sasuke.."

This is where Temari smirked, "Now, Ino never said it was Sasuke.. You just made a fool of yourself."

"Forget it, can we leave now?" Hinata asked already making her way to the front door with Tenten right beside her. "I bet the rest of the guys already are at Sasuke's house."

Oh, if you really want to know about Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship ever since their - sober - one night stand nothing was ever the same like she desperately hoped. Sasuke had stopped calling Sakura by her nickname and sticked to her first name. It pained her he also had been acting weired. For instance...

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Sakura was on college campus it was break and the pink haired woman was searching for her friends. The first people she saw was Sasuke and he was happily chatting with Naruto but of course with a bit of attitude. Both were unaware of her presence that was a mere ten feet away. "Hey." she said cheerfully. _

_"Sup?" Naruto replied while Sasuke's content expression turned into a blank one. _

_"Nothing.." she absently mumbled still secretly studying Sasuke. Sakura knew that her 'best friend' changed. All she wanted to know is how and if it was a good or a bad thing._

**End Of Flashback.**

* * *

Sakura never gotten the chance to ask why he changed so suddenly. Now that her chance has come she'll take it. Sakura had also followed Hinata and Tenten out the door but not after giving reminding Ino and Temari to lock and close the door. The ride to Sasuke's house was pretty much boring and uneventful.

Just your average singing loudly with a couple of friends. When they hit the first stop light the cars surrounding looked a them oddly and shook their head. When they pulled up in front of his driveway They all walked towards his house. The group of friends had decided that they would chill at Sasuke's house while watching some scary movies. If any children would stop by Naruto already got the 'candy' which ended up to be boxes and boxes of ramen.

When the females entered without a knock everyone directed their attention to the five that walked in. "Damn! You chicks look smokin'! Especially you Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto loudly. "Wait! I wanna guess what you guys are! Tenten is obviously a banana, Hinata is a crayola, Temari is a wizard, I have no idea what you are Sakura, and Ino is the slut!"

"Oh yeah? Well what are you supposed to be? A fat ramen-loving loser? Well you succeeded! Congrats, faggot. And FYI I am a beautiful looking maid."

"Look like a slut to me!"

"You wanna get hurt?!"

"Ha. You wanna die?!"

"Go take a shower ramen boy."

"Put on some real clothes slut-face."

"Asshole."

"Dummy."

"Retard!"

"Whore!"

"Go brush your teeth you smell like vomit."

"Go read a book you're dumber than me."

"You just admitted that you're dumb."

The insults continued being thrown at eachother. Naruto and Ino always did have a strange relationship with one another then again, everyone in the group had a different personality that shouldn't be able to mix together but does. Guess the saying 'opposites attract' really is true, otherwise they would be hanging out with different crowds. "Please. Stop insulting each other." said Hinata quitely it was clear that she was afraid of those insults.

"-Your ass!" shouted Naruto.

"You can't hit a girl." replied Ino. "Listen to your girlfriend and give up already I can list hundreds of reasons of why you are a retarded loser."

* * *

"I can't believe they're still fighting. Usually they would stop by now." muttered the woman dressed as a bright yellow fruit.

"What do you expect? They're so surprising sometimes.. Although it's annoying we do deal with them... It's Naruto and Ino anyway you've got to love them one way or another, no matter how annoying they can be. Poor Hinata. Look at her, she's trying to stop them. I wonder how she can deal with Naruto most of the time." Temari said staring sadly at Hinata who was trying to pull apart Naruto from Ino.

Shikamaru yawned as Sakura laughed, "Ha! Nice one, look. Hinata finally managed to pull them apart." As the pink haired girl said, Ino and Naruto walked back to them grumpily as the male was being pulled by the ear from his so called shy girlfriend. Just as Naruto was about to say something the doorbell rang and Sasuke stood to answer it.

_"Aren't you a bit too old to go trick-or-treating?" _Sakura heard from the kitchen everyone in the room became really quite trying to figure out who Sasuke was talking to, _"Plus, it just turned five. It's a bit too early as well. Are you high at the moment_...?" Now what child would be high? And this person Sasuke was talking to must be someone he knew. His next words made everything click together, _"Dylan there. You got your ramen, why don't you leave now? I'm quite busy."_

Everyone was stiff but the one who was most stiff was the pink haired, emerald eyes, pale skined female who was dressed as a seductive vampire.

* * *

**Haha, another cliff hanger. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE TO STAY TUNED. But'll take a while because for sure it will be long and I'm not really sure how to end still need to think that one through. Hehe. I'm thinking about making a story about Naruto and Hinata but I'm not sure because I am so used to writing about SasuSaku.**

**Anyway! Review..! **

**Later my lovers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my goodness! Yeah! This story is almost done! Woohoo! I have so much people to thank first will be my older sister then my friends and cousins who supported me. Also I would love to thank TragedyDawl because man, she has gone far and beyond helping me through this story and you guys have to read hers. Uhm, is there anymore news?**

**I got another one, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED _'BRAND NEW EYES'_ **

**Haha, didn't anyone else think their costumes were just adorable! I know Leah-Fedric did!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, I know I haven't been on and all that but few devastated things happened and well yeah. My birthday is tomorrow and this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. The last chapter is the next one because it was just way to long. HAha.**

**

* * *

**

Two minutes of complete silence and Sasuke still hasn't came back into the kitchen to accompany his guests. They figured that Dylan was still out or they were either A) talking in hushed tones, B) staring at each other not saying a word, and lastly C) they were already making out. Just as one was about to stand and have a quick peek, Dylan's voice was heard.

_"Well? Aren't you going to let me in? Or are you just having me stand out here that's very rude Sasuke. I think I've taught you better manners than that."_All were hoping that Sasuke would just shut the door in his face. Since the slam wasn't heard all sighed when they heard two sets of footfalls coming.

Just then Dylan Winterbloom, platinum hair with a streak of blue, pale skin, and dressed as a little witch. His pale skin clashed perfectly with his black hat with little green strips. Surprisingly, he wore a skirt-like material with green furry trims. All in all, it was obvious that he had bought a costume in the women's section. He helped himself with a can of soda from the fridge as if he owned the place.

"Hello Dylan," greeted Sakura politely. "How are you today?"

"Oh." he said almost in a disappointed tone, "You're here. You actually still hang out with Sasuke?" He said almost in a cheery tone. She simply nodded in her mind she was questioning where this was getting at. "Goodness! You could hang out with so much better people then him. Remember how he used to always choose me over you?"

A fake smile adored her face, "How can I forget? It used to happen every time we hung out together. One time we were drinking he left me there with a crap load of drunk people. Who are my friends I might add. What are you doing here anyway? Where's Juugo or Karin?"

"Those little fuck tards? They ditched me to go trick-or-treating with their families. Pathetic really. Anyway why don't you and me hang out together? I mean what are you guys going to do here anyway?" he asked this out loud while Sasuke and Naruto were passing out ramen to the little fellows that decided to knock on their door.

Temari was the one to speak up, "No one is making you stay."

"Yeah, the door is right there." said Ino kindly pointing in the direction he entered. "Love your costume by the way. Wicked witch of the west, I think it's a perfect choice. What do you think, Ten?"

A bark of laughter came from Tenten as she replied, "I absolutely adore it! I think that you should dress like that everyday it only improves your looks Hun." Temari shook her head in shame and commented on how Tenten 'ruined' it. "That is so not cool, Temari! Whose side are you on? Seriously!"

"I'm on the side whose smarter."

Everyone laughed together even Dylan even if he was supposed to feel insulted. Just then Sasuke and Naruto came back in with the blond holding an empty orange bowl with some Halloween decoration surrounding it. From flying bats to graves stones painted on the bottom. Ten minutes later Sasuke almost forgot all about Dylan because his only concern was Sakura.

His best friend.

The person that can make him laugh or smile.

One of the very few who was able to keep him under control.

Most importantly, one he could trust.

They were now watching a movie because the clocked had struck ten at night and surely all the little children should have scurried home with their parents right behind them. Sai had popped in the movie, 'Paranormal Activity.' Most were already shaking and digging their faces into pillows. Sasuke who was right next to Sakura on the long couch smirked at her closeness. Dylan was glaring with envy as he sat diagonally from with Sai and Ino to his right and a big banana and Neji to his left.

Temari and Shikamaru were on the single chair her on his lap cuddling. Naruto and Hinata were seated on the floor eating some freshly popped popcorn. When the frightening parts had come on the girls would scream and then everyone would laugh together. Usually they would make fun of each other's faces until someone would hush them.

"Oh my freakin' god!!" yelled out Hinata shielding her eyes from the television. There playing was the main character who was a women being dragged out of her bed by the demon that haunts her. All the girls were screaming at the top of their lungs huddled to the person next to them. Sasuke of course didn't mind the contact.

Since good things come to an end, Sakura pulled away from gripping his arm. Of course her cheeks were painted in a dark pink color. Thankfully it became unseen since of the dimming of the light. When it ended they all laughed it out releasing all the fear they shared during the movie. Naruto suddenly stood up and walked to the door but came back with the empty bowl that used to be filled with ramen with a depressed expression.

"My ramen is all gone!!" he cried repeatedly. "All of it! Damn kids! Next year they're getting black licorice and they'll like it! That'll teach 'em to steal my ramen. Maybe I should just write my name on every single cup I have."

Tenten was the one to slap his shoulder obviously annoyed, "Idiot. You were the one to bring those stupid cup of noodles. And why bother writing your name? You'll just eat it and then throw the container away. I swear Naruto I just want to kill you sometimes. Have you no common sense?"

"You make a good point." Naruto went into a quick thinking position and then snapped his fingers together, "I know! I'll go and buy them with my number on it so it'll be easier. I mean Uzamaki Naruto is a long as name to put on that small container. Wait, scratch that! I can make my own ramen company and have my name and number on it!"

Temari lazily stood up and walked over to the white stereo that was placed on a shelf above the computer. Turning it on she smiled at her friends, well truthfully seven friends, one boyfriend, and one person she didn't know what to call. "As much as I don't want to hear Naruto ramble about his ramen. Might as well listen to some fucking Hollywood Undead!"

"Why them?" asked Tenten still shaking her head at the mourning Naruto. "How about 3Oh!3?"

"Ugh. No taste in music whatsoever." interrupted Dylan. "Let us listen to some Miley Cyrus!" he exclaimed happily. Just in that second, once that sentence came out of his mouth there was a two millisecond pause and then hell broke loose.

First one to shout in frustration was Ino who had her jaw halfway to the floor, "Miley Slutrus?! Are you for real? I mean she is a mother fucking slut that needs to put on some freaking pants. Did you see her performance at that awards show? Her bra was popping out and she was acting like a total whore!"

"Not to mention she was on that pole like a stripper," cutted Sakura, "I mean if she was she would make millions! Slutty already acquires the moves she just needs to find a club that wants a monkey looking prostitute. Her teeth are so annoying when she was like thirteen, they were crooked and annoying."

"Ditto. She has some sense of style but she's probably a good lay." lowering her voice she leaned towards Hinata, "That's most likely the reason why Dylan here likes her." Small laughs came from the two as Shikamaru and Neji stared at them strangely but deciding it was best to stay out of it they shrugged it off.

"Winterbloom," stated Neji bluntly he was obviously tired of hearing talk of a teenage slut and wanted to talk as well even though it wasn't exactly his 'thing', "How is life?" The one Neji was talking to was slightly surprised at the lacking effort of a conversation but answered anyway in a sweet tone. Only because Dylan thought he was cute. Actually, 'drop dead sexy' in the Winterbloom's words.

"Hmm, fine." He rejoiced, "Is that your natural hair? It's beautiful, really."

A few hours later a majority of the friends left. So by around eight, the only ones left were Sasuke, Dylan, Sakura, and Shikamaru. All were bored out of there minds and were now listening to Dylan go on about his life and his future. All of it was honestly getting tiring. Sakura and Shikamaru were trying to ignore him of course it worked for the lazy man since he fell asleep. I guess hanging out with Temari most of the day does that to you. The four were seating on the couch. Sakura on the black leather arm chair, Dylan sharing the three seater couch with the other two.

"Yeah, I have been studying to become a teacher," he said proudly. "The only problem is that I sometimes want to kill the kids that get on my nerves. I mean those damn trouble makers!"

"I love kids, all right?" said Sakura harshly, "Honestly, if you are striving to become a teacher and yet hate particular kids then I suggest that career isn't for you. Perhaps maybe a drag queen?" Sakura smirked evilly at him and desperately wished that the other girls were here to have a laugh with her.

Dylan was about ready to snap at her but then Sasuke was able to shut the both of them up by making an excuse about going to the bathroom. Truth was that all he wanted to do was get rid of the annoying Winterbloom. Making sure that Sasuke was out of ear-shot, Dylan turned to glare and the pink haired girl, "Listen to yourself. I know what you're trying to do."

A pink eyebrow rose in suspicion, "What exactly am I trying to do?"

Small laughs erupted from Dylan as he tried to brighten the mood, or he trying to make sure that Sasuke couldn't hear them argue, "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't hang around Sasuke anymore? Isn't he such a bad best friend? That's what you guys are right? Super close. Apparently, it doesn't seem like it, you guys constantly fight and you are the only one that always has to apologize. Aren't you getting sick of it? I know I would have left him a while ago. I was smart to walk away."

"Maybe you should stick to your own advice. I get to choose whomever I can hang out with, yet you come here trying to get in Sasuke's pants. Do not talk about walking away because it's obvious that you haven't entirely walked away from Sasuke yet." she shot back with her fierce eyes shining.

"Now don't you get snippy with me!"

"Aren't gay people supposed to be laid back? Good god, you sound like my grandmother. Maybe it's best you should leave."

"Sasuke is a jerk and a bastard! Why don't you see that?"

Sakura slowly stood up from the armchair she was sittin in, "Sure Sasuke can be a comeplete jerk sometimes but I known him long enough to know that it's just part of who he is. And including the fact that he has his sweet moments he is one of the most wonderful people in my life. Why don't you see that Dylan? You better leave. Now."

The evil witch stood up and stood right in front of Sakura who was also standing up, "Listen here and listen good. You better stop this right now if you don't want to get your ass kicked."

"Is that a threat?"

"Dylan!" a voice from the hallway hollered. Sasuke's figure soon came in view with a frustrated look on his face. It was obvious that he heard most of the conversation that Sakura and Dylan shared, "Sakura's right. It's better if you leave and if you don't come back."

Oh god, that's when a punch was thrown.

* * *

**Review please. I'm going to be VERY VERT busy because I have family coming and I will not have any time to update so I am not making any promises. Sorry about that.**

**Goodbye. For now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**All right, it's been a while. Haha. Wohoo! This is the end! For the sake of the last chapter please review so that for you all know that this is the end! I was planning on updating sooner but I never really found the time, plus I was reading the book called 'Vampire Academy' and oh my goodness gracious. I am so hooked.**

**But Naruto will always be my number one. Haha! Okay, I feel that I should tell you that during the WHOLE MONTH OF MARCH I am not going to be in the United Stated because I'm taking a trip to the Philippines and so yeah. I'm planning on making another story which is a bad idea. I can't help it though! **

**Okay, let's get this on chapter on its way!**

* * *

It looked like it hurt a lot to say the least. Dylan's fist was clenched tightly as his arm was brought back from Sakura's cheek. Her hand gripped her slightly swollen cheek as small tears slowly dropped down. Sasuke quickly ran over to Sakura, having her sit down on the couch once again he turned to face the man who punched her, "Are you insane?! Get the fuck out of here!"

"She brainwashed you! Damn, Sasuke I love you!"

Sasuke glared at him intensely, "Leave." When Dylan finally gave up he turned his back sharply and started marching his way out the door, "Hey Dylan." Sasuke was suddenly face to face with Dylan and gave a sharp punch towards his gut, then he took him by his costume shirt and threw him out the door. As much as Sakura wanted to laugh at the man, she continued to cry.

The pain was intense and it hurt terribly. Sure she was punched before but at the time she kept her gaurd up and Sakura thought that Dylan was a weak asshole who could not punch for shit. It was a bad idea to underestimate someone, that was for sure. The raven haired man quickly took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "Are you all right?" he whispered.

All she did was shake her head. Honestly, it wasn't that pain that was making her cry although it was a majority of it. It was the fact that Sakura actually thought of Dylan's words. Sakura should have left him a while back, right? All those ditching and cursing and fights would be all gone but that wasn't the tight friendship they had, their bond was tighter then anything in the world.

More then friends,

Yet, at the moment they were less than lovers. As much as she despised that fact. Sakura was tough but getting hit and saying hurtful words towards her well, it'll get to her and then you'll have a sobbing Sakura Haruno. Haruno women were always strong emotionally but that special gene didn't really transfer to Sakura.

"Sakura, talk to me." his hand ran through her pink locks lovingly showing affection. She refused and although her sobs lessened she felt to ashamed and embarrassed to actually mutter a word. She sat there just staring at the fabric of the carpet Sasuke had under the coffee table. Sasuke's strong hand laid itself on her shoulder and he pulled slowly away from her figure, "I'm going to call Naruto and them to come back."

Her head shook and refused to let him move away, "It's late." she whispered. In fact it was it was turning twelve and shock consumed him as he noticed how much time had passed. Nevertheless, Sasuke sat down next to her and hugged her silently until she finally fell asleep. Soon after, he fell asleep as well sitting right next to her.

* * *

The next morning wasn't all that pleasant either. Sakura's neck and back were all cramped up and it was - to say the least - uncomfortable. Although, there was also a plus side to the situation, she woke with Sasuke's head on her shoulder. Looking down, she noticed that she still wore her costume.

Her little outfit did not really help at the moment since her bright white underwear was practically flashing itself to the world. Blushing, she fixed her outfit and went to the bathroom to use that mouthwash Sasuke always had around the house. Since the fact that she wasn't really intended on sleeping over, she might as well help lessen the morning breath.

After gurgling - several times - she walked across the hall to Sasuke's room to snatch a pair of clean sweats, a shirt, and a nice warm hoodie. Anything was better then being in a short seductive outfit. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she noticed a big purple bruise starting to form on the cheek Dylan punched her. After changing, she walked down the stairway to find that Sasuke changed his position, his head was thrown back against the couch while his body was sitting up straight. His eyes were closed and his breaths were still shallow giving away that he was still in a deep sleep.

"It isn't worth the risk, Sakura. Stop!" she scolded herself for the thoughts and ideas running through her mind. Her green gems stared at his relaxed face and stepped closer, closer until she was about two inches from his face. "Maybe it couldn't hurt..." she said to herself as she leaned down. Sakura pressed her lips against his for a second.

But instantly pulled back as he started to stirr. "Now you've done it!" she said harshly. Thinking quickly, she began poking his cheek only to wake him up further.

"Sakura?" he asked tiredly, yesterdays events came and flooded his mind, "Sakura! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I'm just dandy!" she gave him a smile. Sakura hoped that he didn't even think about that stolen kiss. Cause if Sasuke did then it would be so awkward just to be in the same room with him.

* * *

"I see you've taken some of my belongings," he said passing her a plate of pancakes with strawberries since Sasuke knew that it was her absolute favorite fruit. Next to kiwi's of course.

Cutting a fork full of the pancakes that were drenched in syrup Sakura smiled at him kindly, "Well of course! I don't really wanna go walking around wearing my Halloween costume! I mean what would the neighbors think, hmm?"

"Just so you know, you're really lucky we've known each other for a long time or else you would have to be walking home in that vampire outfit of yours." he smirked at the thought, "How're you feeling? You know, from what happened the other night." Sakura's chewing began to slow as she placed her fork down and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

Thinking deeply the woman finally answered honestly, "At first, it really hurt. But now, after this good breakfast it's getting better and better! Thank you by the way, for comforting me and stuff. For a second there I though you were going to go back to Dylan like all those times before. So it just surprised me."

Quickly glancing at the clock it was nearing twelve thirty. Sighing, she stood up slowly, "I should get going.."

"I'll walk you," he offered standing up.

Sakura shook her pink locks refusing his offer, "Thanks for everything but I just wanna walk alone for a while. Get my head cleared." Sakura headed out towards the door and Sasuke walked with her out, "I'll give you your clothes back like in two hours. I'm coming back to finish that breakfast so don't throw it away!" she joked.

"Sure thing, tubby." he called out to her.

"You're talking about Ino!!" she screamed before disappearing off into the morning sun.

* * *

The pink haired woman hoped desperately that Sasuke didn't notice or had a clue about her kissing him while he was asleep. She paced around her house going from the hallway, to her room, the living room, and all around the kitchen. Without a second thought she picked up her cell phone and dialed 'tubbies' number.

By tubby she means Ino Yamanaka.

"Hello, Ino."

_"What up Forehead? You sound stressed and tired. Did you just get home? Oh my! Do not tell me that you and Sasuke did the naughty last night!! Wow! But I guess it was bound to happen you guys have known each other since forever. How was it when we all left anyway?"_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... Uhm.." Sakura had a hard time coming clean so she nibbled on her bottom lip after a few seconds she shut her eyes and let it out. "I stole a kiss from Sasuke this morning!"

_"No friggin' way!!! Okay, first things first! I need the 3 W's please! When, where, and why!"_

"This morning, I just said that at his house and because I couldn't help myself! He was sleeping on the couch with me after Dylan punched me - "

_"Hold on! Punched you!??!" _Sakura had to pull the electric device from her ear since it was way to loud when she screamed, _"He is so going to get a little visit from me and the rest of the girls. Sorry, continue."_

"Anyway, he punched me on the cheek - which by the way I have a bruise on - and Sasuke comforted me. Nothing big at first but then I changed into something other then that costume of mine. Shit! God, I forgot I left it at his house. Damn maybe I should get it right now.."

_"Sakura! Focus! You're telling me a story right now forget the outfit!"_

"Oops, anyway he looked so cute and so peaceful so I kissed him. Sasuke stared to wake up so I just poked him on his cheek so he wouldn't think that I actually kissed him. It was such a mistake and well! A little help here please!"

_"I'm on my way over to your house, we'll go get some ice cream take a walk and then we'll just hang out and you'll get to rant your heart out. That way I could buy you a super sexy outfit for the next time you see him!"_

"Uhm. C'mon Ino! I'm not in the mood to go shopping although the ice cream does sound good right now.. Nevermind, I just want to lie down and hope that Sasuke never realizes that I actually stole a kiss from him."

_"Goody, it's settled. Go and get dressed in that one white floral dress you have."_

"Are you insane? It is November and it is freezing outside!"

_"Nice point. You know what? Just get changed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. I'm around the corner, oh and please hurry up. See ya soon. Muah."_

"All right.."

* * *

"Don't know man, I could swear that she kissed me..." said Sasuke into the receiver of his phone. He knew that Sakura kissed her because well just because he had felt something warm upon his lips. It wouldn't be her finger that she was trying to wake him up with because well, who does that?! So here is Sasuke at the moment discussing this matter with Neji. He knew that if he went to the dope well everything will just get out of control. And with Shikamaru... The Nara would probably just fall asleep while Sasuke was explaining everthing.

And he wouldn't even dare to think about calling one of the girls. All were to close to Sakura and they would probably tell her the second he hung up. Although, Neji wasn't really helping with the fact either. He just replied with a yes or no at the appropriate times and didn't really give any advice.

_"Sorry Sasuke, I have to go. Hinata's father is making me drive Hinata to Sakura's house. I have no idea why but I'll ask Hinata about it later." _

"All right then."

After they both hung up Sasuke went to go take a shower.

* * *

"And how do you feel about that?" asked Ino while she was seated on Sakura's comfortable couch in her living room. She had come five minutes ago and now every girl that was part of the gang was going to come over Sakura's house to do what they do best, give advice, comfort, and eat all of her food.

"What're you some kind of therapst now?" asked Sakura with a smile stretching upon her lips.

"Sorta, maybe I should stick with the flower business instead."

"I think you should," said Sakura laughing, "I kind of feel guilty about it all. Some part of me wants to tell him that I kissed him and that I love him a lot but I am such a little wimp that I can not find myself to do so."

"How much do you love him?"

"Like you don't know! You've seen me cry over him and everything and when I'm with him I feel complete and like nothing bad is happening in the world. Even though there is."

"Hun, that is true love."

"You think so?"

"I know so, just wait until the rest of the girls come over."

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the shadow and looked at his phone. There was one new voice message. Oddly, it was also from Ino. _You have one new message. November 1. One - thirty pm. _the reciever fed him information before he heard Ino and Sakura's voice on the other line. _"I should stick with the flower business instead." _he heard Ino's voice followed by Sakura's.

_"I think you should, I kind of feel guily about it all. Some part of me wants to tell him that I ksised him and that I love him a lot but I am such a wimp that I can't find myself to do so.."_

That was all that he needed to know so he hung up and sent Ino a little text message.

* * *

"Maybe you should go talk to him about it." advised Temari. Tenten and Hinata nodded while they saw Ino texting on her phone, "What the hell Ino, you're texting and Sakura dear, is having a love crisis! Insane in the membrane!"

The blond laughed joyfully, "Don't worry about it this is purely business and it will help with the situation in no time. Expect to hear the doorbell in about ten minutes."

"How're you texting?" asked Hinata chewing on a licorice.

"You'll find out." winked Ino.

"Spit it out, what game are you playing, Pig?"

Smirking she replied, "My favorite game, Forehead." The four looked at each other with a confused look in her eye until realization dawn to them about ten minutes later.

"Hey! You Pig you better not be playing matchmaker! I won't ever forgive you!" yelled out Sakura. "Did you tell him that I kissed him?!"

"Actually, you told him yourself."

"Ino!!!" exclaimed Sakura stressfully. "When I get my hands on you!" The knock on the door pulled her back from beating Ino to a pulp. Walking up to her white door while rubbing her slightly large forehead. "I'm not in a good mood right now, sorry but why are you - Sasuke? What in the world are you doing here?"

Sasuke coughed while holding out her vampire costume, "You left it at my house."

Jade orbs widen when a small smile plastered on her lips, "Thank you." Her hands grabbed the neatly folded outfit and placed it within her hands, "Would you like to come in or just stand outside? The girls are here we were just chilling."

"Usually I would say yeah but right now I just need to talk to you.. privately."

"Uhm, this isn't really the right time.." whispered Sakura.

"Look, I know you kissed me this morning while I was sleeping. All I'm asking for is for you and I to talk this out."

"So you could just crush me again? Why should I even give you that chance?" she asked sadly.

"Because you love me."

* * *

The four girls were peeking one by one against the wall. They all gasped when Sasuke used that one line against her, that was totally a bad move. Using her love just to get to talk to her would might as well earn himself a slap in the face but it was surprising how Sakura just nodded and let him in her house. Once they spotted that they were going into the living room the four scrambled to their original spots. On their way however Tenten tripped and knocked right into Ino who knocked into Temari who slightly pushed Hinata.

By the end of it all they were tangled like a bunch of pretzels when Sakura arrived with Sasuke was trailing behind her. "I would ask but I'm afraid of the answer." glared Sakura it was painfully obvious that she knew that they were peeking either they gave it away by the noise or the fact that Sakura knew all her friends so well, "We're going up to my room to talk. If I hear any of you eavesdropping then well let's just say it won't end well. That means you Ino!!"

"Hey! Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Cause I know you so well. We'll be right back."

"Fine, but please don't have any sex with us here!" called Ino. Ignoring the comment Ino had given the couple walked up the stairs and walked into Sakura's room.

"All right, spit it out." said Sakura.

* * *

"Should we go check to see if they're all right?" asked Temari mischievously. "I mean, I honestly want to know if they're actually going at it right now. Ha! Then we could take pictures and post it all over the Internet! We'll be rich in no time, or we could use it for blackmail. Then we would always get our way. Although karma's a bitch."

"Temari-chan, that is an invasion of privacy. Maybe we should leave this to them." suggested the shy one.

"As much as I hate to admit it - and I really, really hate to admit it considering it's something I would do - I honestly do not want my ass kicked by a very angry Sakura anyway." sadly admitted Ino who was sipping orange juice.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tenten.

"Hold up, maybe we should watch Avatar."

"The thing with those blue people?"

"Hell no, Ino. It isn't just blue people. It is like one of the best movies in the world."

"Sorry, Tema, I think we should watch that movie with that fourteen year old girl who gets killed and her father has to like solve her mystery. That shit looks down."

"Don't you guys think it's weird how right when we come over Sasuke comes over too?" absentmindedly Tenten scratched her chin in a thinking matter. From the corner of her chocolate brown eyes Ino was smirking, "What the hell did you do, Ino?"

"I said I was playing my favorite game, didn't I?" If it wasn't for the situation at hand Ino had almost looked innocent. _Almost_. "If you guys knew me as well as you think you do then you would already know that my favorite game in the whole world is matchmaker."

* * *

Her limbs froze and became more rigid then stone as she was comprehending what was happening. Was this possible? This must be a dream, she kept repeating in her head. Shutting her eyes tightly and re-opening them she still saw Sasuke's face against hers. His lips pressed against her own in a loving matter. Sasuke's masculine hands cupped her cheeks.

After a while - a wonderfully long while - Sakura started to kiss him back. Although realizing what she was doing, she pulled back as if she had been stung by a bunch of bees. It was killing her softly to be so close to him and Sasuke not even loving her in the way she loved him. His next words seemed to prove her wrong though, oh so wrong, "I love you, Sakura. It took me a while to realize it, but I did."

From those fights they had when they were drunk, from the time they met Carolyn who owned that big ass mansion back at the party, to those times when he ditched her constantly and she still managed to love him. Finally, finally Sasuke had admitted that he loved her. Yet, as much as Sakura wanted to scream at him the only thing she was able to do was to tear up and tackle him down on her bed smiling brightly, genuinely.

In her heart, she knew that no matter what they would face... They would face it together, as a couple. Pecking his lips lightly she looked up into those onyx eyes that trapped her time and time again.

Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**All righty! I figured that I would like the readers to have them do what the hell they wanted in your head so I left it at that! I was going to add a lemon but then I was like nahh! Okay here is the answer I know that all of you guys would asked surely, "Are you going to make a sequal?" Sorry no, I would rather much work on other plots and such. But who knows if I do get a lot of requests of it maybe I will!**

**Now for the coolness of lists that reads every single reviewers name that reviewed more then two times! Yes, that endless list. Which is going to take a long ass while so you could just scroll down and look your your name because you know you want to feel special! ;)**

nassima123

SakuraUchiha44530

chocolatecoatedanimelover

Kanryu

xx always keep the faith xx

**_KinkyK and JazzyJ (Love you! God thanks for reading!)_**

**_TragedyDawl (Thank you sooo much for all your help! Love you mucho, )_**

Twisted Obsession

Mika Huntress

True Sakura Uchiha

leah-fedric

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko

-Gothic-Porcelain-

Call Me Spiffy

gaarasracoon

darkangelpia911

inochi-nata17

CrystalSak

xx-tenshi-xx

Sadbrowneyes976

-PassionateDolls

Catching Dreams

Toazzy-chan

XxGoddess AthenaxX

LadyMartel4000

'S Angel.

Sonia

LilyVampire


End file.
